El Chico nuevo
by NellyDD
Summary: Marinette! se desilusiona finalmente de Adrien, por lo que decide olvidarse del Amor y de los Chicos, no quiere saber nada de chicos pero ¿qué pasa cuando un chico nuevo llega a la escuela? al parecer no se llevan nada bien, pero no acaso ¿del Odio al Amor hay un paso? ¿Adrien se dará cuenta de lo que en realidad siente por Marinette? ¿Le dará nuevamente una oportunidad al Amor?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I "La desilusión"

Marinette se quedo helada al escuchar aquella conversación, pareciera que podía escuchar su corazón quebrarse dentro de sí, después de dos años de devoción a ese chico, ¿cómo era posible? En menos de 2 minutos se habían roto todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas.

Mientras se dirigía a su casillero junto con su mejor amiga, pudo observar como el chico de sus sueños y Nino, hablaban con las 2 chicas mas odiosas de la escuela Chloe y Lila, ellos dando la espalda a Marinette y su amiga, mientras que las otras dos, al verlas maliciosamente preguntaron al rubio

– "vamos Adrien de toda la escuela ¿debe haber alguien que te guste? No es así"- dijo Chloe, -

–

– "No le diremos, a nadie, es más te ayudaremos con quien sea, como prueba de que hemos cambiado" continúo Lila, "o tal vez debamos adivinar, ¿será acaso Ross?"

– "Es muy linda y tierna pero no creo que tengamos los mismos intereses" contesto Adrien de la manera más educada y caballerosa que pudo.

– "Podría ser Julekka?" prosiguió Chloe

– Julekka tiene su atractivo, pero evidentemente no creo que sea de mi tipo, pero por favor ya no me pregunten más, me gusta alguien sí, pero no podría decirles. Se disculpo a Adrien.

Al ver que Adrien comenzaba a intentar apartarse de esa conversación, Lila se apresuro a preguntar "Acaso podría ser Marinette"

En ese momento Marinette sintió que se le iba la respiración, su corazón latía a mil por hora, casi podía escuchar su pulso en su cabeza y retumbar en su pecho.

Pero antes que Adrien contestara algo, de la forma tan caballerosa como lo había estado haciendo, Chloe respondió, "¡Claro que no, obviamente esa panadera no es de su tipo! ¿cómo le podría gustar una chiquilla tan torpe"!. Después de unos segundos, que a Marinette le parecieron horas, de los labios del rubio solo salió una expresión de "¡Mmmm buen pues, no es …..!"

Pero antes de terminara su oración una oleada de orgullo invadió a Marinette, orgullo que pudo más que su dolor, y fue ella la que contesto " no es tu tipo"! en ese momento se dieron vuelta Adrien y Nino viendo a la pequeña Marinette temblar con todas su emociones desbocadas, y a su amiga Alya estar apunto de estallar de coraje contra aquel joven tan ciego, mientras que Lila y Chloe tenían en su cara surcada una sonrisa de victoria y malicia. Cuando Alya estuvo apunto de hablar para decirle sus cosas a ese rubio oxigenado, Oh sí! Por que a partir de ese momento, ya sería para ella sería el rubio oxigenado idiota!, Marinette la detuvo alzando su brazo para detenerla y hablar por ella misma, juntando todo su valor y dignidad, dirigiéndose a Adrien y a las dos arpías:

_ "!No soy tu tipo, pues disculpa por no ser del tipo mitómano compulsivo, que todo el tiempo tiene que inventar cosas para llamar la atención, o ser del tipo niñita malcriada, que busca que Papí arregle todos sus problemas con su dinero, pero no es capaz de pensar por sí misma. Si ese es tu tipo Adrien Agreste, me alegra no serlo! Esta última frase la dijo casi gritando y logrando contener las lagrimas que estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos ya vidriosos por el liquido humor acumulado, pero después de decirlo, una lagrima escurridiza surco su mejilla, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta sobre sus talones para salir corriendo de la escuela, dejando a los presentes perplejos por tal arrebato de la dulce y tierna Marinette y borrando las sonrisas de las dos brujas mal intencionadas.

Alya se volteo a verlos incrédula y solo pudo decirles con todo el coraje que pudo – "Son unos idiotas y tu Adrien Agreste el mas grande de todos, por no ver a la maravillosa chica que tienes enfrente de ti" – inmediatamente la morena salió corriendo tras su amiga para consolarla.

Se dirigió directamente a la panadería, pero sus padres le comentaron que aun no llegaba, a lo que Alya contesto que debió estar en la biblioteca y lo olvido, para no preocupar a sus padres, en cuanto salió del local, pudo ver a lo lejos una pequeña figura sentada en el parque de enfrente, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas. Se acerco lentamente esperando, no importunarla en cuanto se sentó a su lado, solo pudo decir "!Wow!, Mari estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de todo lo que dijiste" y sin más solo paso su mano por su espalda en señal de apoyo y la dejo llorar sobre su regazo.

Mientras tanto Adrien todavía no acababa de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, se quedo solo parado viendo por donde se había marchado Marinette y Alya, mientras que Nino, volteaba a ver a Chloe y Lila echándoles en cara - ¡lo hicieron apropósito ¿verdad?! – mas como afirmación que como pregunta – ¡ Ustedes vieron que Marinette estaba atrás de nosotros por eso lo preguntaron de esa manera, de verdad nunca van a cambiar!, en ese momento Adrien volteo a verlas con el entrecejo fruncido y con un odio en su mirada, - "¿Cómo pueden ser así? Y si se lo preguntan chicas como ustedes jamás serán mi tipo y de ningún chico"

Ya entrada la noche Marinette seguía tirada en su cama, con lo ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y aunque seguía sintiendo una tristeza enorme, pareciera que ya se le habían acabado las lagrimas.

\- Vamos Marinette, anímate él es el que se lo pierde – dijo Tikky tratando de animar a su portadora.

\- Tikky, lo que mas me duele no es que yo no le guste, siempre supe que había esa posibilidad, aunque dentro de mí mantenía la esperanza, lo que más me duele es que haya permitido que Chloe dijera todas esas cosas de mí, y el no abriera la boca para ponerle un alto, por lo menos creí que éramos amigos. Si alguien se atreviera a decir algo malo de él Yo no lo permitiría. – contesto a su amiga con clara amargura en su voz.

Y sin poder evitarlo echo a llorar nuevamente hasta que la venció el sueño, abrazando su gato de peluche.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Agreste….

\- Nunca había visto a Marinette así, estaba furiosa – le decía el joven a su kawami.

\- ¡ y no era para menos! – contesto el animalito negro – esas dos tratando de humillarla como siempre, lo bueno que la chica supo defenderse. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no fuiste tras ella?

\- ¿para decirle que?, que realmente ella no me gusta, que estoy completamente enamorado de otra, aunque no pueda decirle quien es? , ¿creo que eso tal vez la heriría más no crees?

\- ¡De verdad que eres idiota! Contesto molesto y comenzó a flotar hacia un rincón, con su pedazo de queso, bastante exasperado por la ceguera de su portador.

\- Adrien solo lo miro confundido y se quedo meditando toda la situación.

Al siguiente día Marinette se despertó un poco más calmada aunque todavía dolida, era sábado por lo que se levanto tarde, y su amiga Alya fue a visitarla para ver como seguía.

Mientras charlaban súbitamente se levanto de su asiento, y comenzó a quitar todas las fotos y posters que tenia la joven del modelo y a guardarlos dentro de un cajón de su escritorio. Su compañera se quedo perpleja y en silencio ante esa acción.

\- ¿Sabes que Alya? Creo que todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de una ilusión, he estado enamorada del Amor, sin ver en que persona ponía mis expectativas, ¡pero eso se acabo!, de hoy en adelante ¡Abajo el Amor!, no correré más detrás de una ilusión, no quiero saber nada de chicos, de sus tontas amigas, de tratar de agradarle a alguien que ni siquiera te voltea a ver , de hoy en adelante no intentare agradarle a nadie más que a mí misma – decía la joven mientras arrancaba con furia todo lo referente a Adrien de su cuarto.

Alya no sabía si estar contenta o preocupada. Pero si podía notar, que algo había cambiado en su amiga.

Ese mismo día más tarde, Marinette salió, a comprar algunas cosas que le habían pedido sus padres, pero mientras caminaba por el parque escucho un pequeño maullido de entre los árboles.

Cuando miro buscando el sonido, miró aun pequeño gatito que caminaba de un lado a otro en una rama, asustado, y aparentemente sin poder bajar de ahí.

\- ¡Uf estúpido gato! - Bufo Marinette, - a lo bajo, ¡los gatos solo traen problemas! - decía para sí misma, mientras veía la forma de subir al árbol para bajar al gato.

Una vez arriba, mientras Marinette avanzaba para tratar de alcanzarlo, el gatito retrocedía hacia la parte más delgada de la rama, hasta que de un rápido estirón lo tomo con una mano y al tenerlo seguro se sentó en la rama, mientras consolaba al animalito tratando de tranquilizarlo, en ese momento escucho el crujir de la rama y con cara de horror solo pudo gritar "¡Cuidado abajo!"

Abajo un joven alto, de cabellera rubia alborotada, y de ojos grisáceos caminaba por la calle al escuchar el grito, solo le dio tiempo de mirar hacia arriba y cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos tenia a una chica, aun con los ojos cerrados y un gatito entre las manos, sentada prácticamente en su regazo.

¡Lo siento mucho! - Se disculpo Marinette abriendo poco a poco los ojos - ¿Estas bien?

¡Acaso eres tonta! ¿qué hacías arriba de un árbol? – Bufo el chico, ante la impresión. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, sorprendidos y al ver la posición en que estaban un sonrojo empezó a colorear sus mejillas.

Marinette se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo, alzando la voz y diciéndolo – ¡Oye ya me disculpe, además no te paso nada!" ¡no tienes por que ser tan grosero!" - ¡Ademas Yo avise y grite "cuidado", si no te quitaste fuer por estupido!


	2. Chapter 2 El primer encuentro

Capitulo II Primer encuentro.

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este Fanfic, espero mucho sus comentarios y consejos, todos son bienvenidos.**

Marinette se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo, alzando la voz y diciéndolo – ¡Oye ya me disculpe, además no te paso nada!" ¡no tienes por que ser tan grosero!" – Además yo avise ¡Cuidado!, si no te quitaste fue por estúpido!

Mientras el chico se levantaba, dejaba ver a tipo muy apuesto, alto mucho más que Marinette, pues una vez que estuvo de pie los ojos de Marinette quedaban a la altura de su pecho, con sus ojos azul – grisáceo, delgado pero con los hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, los músculos en sus brazos y pecho eran definidos perfectamente sin ser toscos, definitivamente era un Chico muy atractivo.

\- ¡Vaya! Lo bueno que eres tan pequeñita, que no me hiciste ningún daño cuando caíste encima de mí, ¿Cuántos años tienes 10?, comento el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Claro que no! Tengo 17 y tengo el tamaño perfecto para ponerte en tu lugar. Dijo la chica haciendo un pequeño puchero. – pero no se por que pierdo el tiempo contigo, como lo dije antes "te ofrezco una disculpa por haber caído enzima de ti" si la aceptas o no es tu problema" ¡Adios!, dijo la chica antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

\- ¡Vaya que es una fierecilla! Musito el chico con una leve sonrisa.

Definitivamente algo había cambiado en Marinette, ya no se desviviría por ser amable con todo el mundo, no sería grosera, pero trataría de solucionar lo que tuviera solución y lo que no lo dejaría pasar y continuaría con su vida sin mortificaciones.

Llego el lunes y no había de otra más que ir a la escuela, Marinette temía ver a la cara a Adrien y que todas sus fuerzas flaquearan, pero por esta vez su orgullo y dignidad parecían ser más grandes.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se encontró con Alya y Nino, que platicaban de la situación, en cuanto se acerco Marinette se quedaron callados, causando en la recién llegada cierto malestar, pues no quería compasión ni lástima de ninguno de los dos.

Unos minutos después pudieron ver como se estacionaba una limusina, e inmediatamente Marinette tomo a su amiga Alya, y la arrastro adentro del edificio, sin ver que esa mañana justamente atrás del Joven modelo se bajaba otro rubio, un poco más alto que el e increíblemente atractivo, que inmediatamente robo las miradas ilusionadas de las féminas que estaban cerca y de los chicos que lo veían con cierto recelo.

El joven rubio fue a dejar sus papeles a la dirección y a ver que grupo le asignarían, Adrien por otro lado se reunió con Nino y se dirigieron al salón, mientras le pregunto sobre aquel joven que lo acompañaba ese día, a lo que el joven respondió - ¡larga historia!, al rato te la cuento, - pues ya habían entrado al salón.

Al entrar al salón no pudo evitar ver a Marinette, quien a pesar de la vergüenza no aparto la mirada un poco sorprendida, un poco melancólica. Haciendo ruborizar un poco al chico, quien sonriéndole le dijo - ¡Bu - buenos días Marinette!-

La chica siguió mirándole y le correspondió el saludo diciendo - ¡Buenos días Agreste!, - sin ninguna expresión en la cara, ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto amigable, solo echándose hacia atrás en su respaldo y cruzando los brazos.

Adrien se quedo perplejo, y tomo asiento en su lugar, tenia la sensación que le habían vaciado una cubeta de agua helada, ante la fría respuesta de su compañera.

Alya quien estaba atenta ante la acción, tampoco lo podía creer estaba con la boca en el suelo de la impresión, ¡de verdad le había roto el corazón!, ahora parecía de hielo.!

En cuanto la Srita. Bustier, entro a clases informo a sus alumnos que harían el ensayo de un libro a su elección, con la condición de que fuera del genero dramático, la harían en parejas, y que representarían una escena de dicha obra. Ella elegiría las parejas al azar, al comenzar a meter los nombres de sus alumnos en un frasco, fue interrumpida por el director Democles quien era seguido por un joven rubio. – Srita. Bustier, le traigo a un nuevo alumno, por favor recíbalo en su clase y haga las presentaciones correspondientes.

En cuanto el joven entro las chicas lo devoraban con la mirada, y le sonreían excepto una: Marinette, quien al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendida he inmediatamente frunció el seño en señal de desagrado y rodo los ojos con fastidio murmurando para sí ¡Lo que me faltaba!.

Esta acción no paso desapercibida para el chico que acababa de entrar, que se quedo viendo a Marinette con expresión divertida, pues se había quedado con ganas de decirle muchas cosas a esa pequeña fierecilla.

\- Bienvenido, al grupo – comentó la Srita. Bustier. – podrías decirnos tu nombre y de donde vienes.

\- ¡Bien, mi nombre es Felix Agreste, y sí soy primo de Adriene, aunque debería decir que Yo no soy tan buena persona, así que por favor eviten comentar que nos parecemos en algo por que no es así. - Dijo con cierta molestia, a lo que Marinette pensó – Claro que se parecen, ¡en lo idiota¡ – y no pudo evitar cierta risita burlona por lo bajo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el joven quien, por más que intentara desviar la vista a los pocos segundos volvía a caer con la mirada, en sus ojos azules.

\- Vengo de Inglaterra, tengo 18 años, ya que perdí un año de escuela por cuestiones personales. Finalizo sin dejar de ver a Marinette.

\- ¡Muy bien! Por favor siéntate atrás de la compañera – dijo la maestra señalando a Marinette - y Marinette ya que eres la delegada de la clase por favor muéstrale la escuela y preséntale a tus demás compañeros en el descanso, asignaremos parejas al regresar del descanso finalizo la maestra.

En cuanto la maestra dijo eso la chica se puso derecha sobre su asiento, con un gesto de reprobación absoluta.

En cuanto sonó la campana para el receso, Marinette aun terminando de tomar notas, cuando noto una sombra sobre su cuaderno, al alzar la vista vio a Félix con una sonrisita socarrona.

_ ¿Qué acaso no me vas a enseñar la escuela Enana?, musito Félix apenas audible para la joven.

Marinette se levanto súbitamente estirándose lo más que pudo y mirando a Félix a lo ojos y muy cerca de el, - Ya te dije que tengo la estatura perfecta para ponerte en tu lugar, además por lo que puedo ver lo alto no te quita lo tarado - le susurro apenas para que él la pudiera escuchar.

Inmediatamente se abrió paso y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta a lo que el joven le grito - ¡¿no piensas mostrarme la escuela?! -

La joven volteo desde la puerta y con una sonrisa divertida y burlona le contesto – ¡Por mí piérdete en ella! – El chico se le quedo mirando, pensando para sí que era lo más sexy que había visto, dejandolo con la boca abierta no solo a él, si no también a Kim, Alix y Juleka, quienes se encontraban aun dentro del aula, y no podían creer que la amable y bondadosa Marinette le contestara así aun recién llegado.

Al salir por la puerta del salón, Félix fue interceptado por Lila y Chloe, - ¡¿Qué?! ¿ la tonta panadera no pudo ni siquiera enseñarte la escuela?! ¡Claro que podemos esperar de esa torpe! Pero no te preocupes nosotras te la mostraremos, mi nombre es Lila y ella es Chloe, es un placer tenerte en nuestra escuela – dijo la muchacha casi arrojándose a su cuerpo y tomándolo por el brazo.

Félix se soltó de su agarre como si la chica le diera asco, - ¡No gracias!, me gusta estar solo, y te agradecería no le vuelvas a llamar así a la compañera Marinette, pues podría olvidarme de que soy un caballero. – esto último lo dijo con una mirada fría y molesta.

Adrien y Nino, quienes habían visto toda la situación que sucedía con Lila, se quedaron sorprendidos. – No te parece que pareciera que conoce a Marinette, ¿te diste cuenta que no le quito los ojos de encima mientras se presentaba? , además es raro que Marinette no le este enseñando la escuela – comento Nino.

\- ¡No, no es posible, el acaba de llegar a Francia el viernes, y nunca antes había estado aquí! Contesto Adrien.

\- ¡¿Será acaso que le gustan entonces?!, ¿viste como la defendió de Lila?, y la acaba de conocer, ni tu la defendiste así el viernes, si es así, entonces debo decir que es Amor a primera vista. –

Las palabras de Nino, le habían caído pesadas en el estomago, ¡Es verdad, no la defendí pensaba!

\- ¡Por favor Nino! No digas esas cosas, mi primo es una persona muy extraña, casi no se lleva bien con nadie, te diere que yo nunca lo he visto reír, y muy pocas veces lo he visto realmente entusiasmado por algo. No es que lo trate demasiado, pero creo que él se parece más a mi Padre que Yo. Los dos son tan fríos.

\- Pues tu podrás decir lo que quieras viejo!, pero a mi me ha parecido algo ensimismado con Marinette.

Adrien se quedo mirando sin querer creer las palabras que había dicho Nino, y con un cierto vació en el estomago, que le quito el hambre por completo.

 **Nuevamente gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia, es mi primera historia en FanFiction y estoy muy emocionada. ¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3 La Eterna tarea parte 1

Miraculos Ladybug, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenece a Thomas Astruc y a su excelente equipo creativo, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Capitulo III La eterna tarea

 **¡Hola! muchas gracias a sus Reviews, Sol y Karen Agreste, de verdad es una maravilla para mi encontrarme con esta plataforma, tenia mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo, pero no me atrevía, me anima mucho que ustedes las aprecien y sirvan de un poco de entretenimiento.**

\- ¡Muy bien chica! Ahora mismo me vas a decir ¿qué fue todo eso? Me parece que tienes algo que contarme – Musito Alya, mientras se encontraba con su amiga en el descanso.

\- ¡No te entiendo! ¿a qué te refieres? Contesto Marinette totalmente relajada.

\- ¡No te hagas la desentendida! Tú y el Chico nuevo, ¿se conocen? ¿por qué no podía pasar mas de 5 segundos sin voltear a verte? ¿por qué no le estas dando el recorrido por la escuela? - Bombardeó la Morena con preguntas, como buena reportera.

\- ¡Ah te refieres a eso! Bueno sí, lo conocí ayer por un accidente, pero es un tipo totalmente fastidioso y grosero, por ello preferí no mostrarle Yo la escuela, me dijo "Enana" ¿puedes creerlo?. Además creo que no hará falta, al parecer hay muchas chicas que están dispuestas a enseñarle más que la escuela, . - Comento la muchacha al observar a Félix en el patio rodeado de chicas que pretendían platicar con él.

Marinette observaba a Félix que al estar entre aquellas chicas se observaba serió, impasible, hasta cierto punto molesto y con el ceño fruncido, como si no quisiera esa atención, no pudo compararlo con Adrien, que en esas situaciones siempre ofrecía una cara amable, una sonrisa y un gesto caballeroso. ¡Tan siquiera no es hipócrita! Pensó para sí misma Marinette, para continuar con la conversación con su amiga, y contarle con pelos y señales como fue su primer encuentro con el primo de Adrien Agreste.

Al regreso de la clases la Srita. Bustier, incluyo en un pedazo de papel el nombre del chico nuevo, y les reitera que deberán realizar un ensayo en equipo junto con una pequeña representación de una escena de la obra que hayan elegido.

Comenzó a sacar los papeles que formarían las parejas, Marinette volteo a ver a su amiga deseando que quedaran juntas y dedicándole una sonrisa mutua.

La primera pareja fue Alya y Chloe, a lo cual las dos se opusieron y pidieron a la Srita. Bustier volviera a ingresar sus papeles en el frasco, pero la Srita. Bustier se negó y remarco la importancia para la calificación final la realización de este proyecto. La siguiente pareja fue Marinette y Félix, al escuchar sus nombres, Marinette se levanto de un sobresalto con una expresión de pánico gritando ¡¿Queeeeeee?! Volteando a ver a su amiga quien le hizo un gesto encogiendo los hombros, para que tomara las cosas con resignación, ya que ella tampoco pudo cambiar pareja.

Mientras Félix expresaba una sonrisita de burla apenas perceptible, - ¡Espero sepas leer! – dijo detrás de Marinette mirando a su libreta, quien lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, e inmediatamente hizo una cara de sufrimiento soltando un ¡AAAAhhhh! De dolor y echándose sobre sus brazos en el escritorio.

La chica quiso decir algo a la profesora, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la maestra le dijo en tono sarcástico – ¡Que bueno que esta de acuerdo con su compañero, espero que sirva para que limen cualquiera que sea la aspereza que hayan formado en este día! - ya que había notado que parecían no tolerarse, principalmente Marinette, a pesar de ser el primer día para aquel muchacho.

Adrien le susurraba a Nino – ¡Lo ves, no se caen bien!, Félix es muy antipático, creo ni siquiera tiene amigos -

-¡Pero aún así parece como si ya se conocieran.! Respondió Nino, en un pequeño susurro para que nadie más los escuchara.

Terminaron de hacer los equipos, Nathaniel – Lila, Adrien - Juleka, Alix – Nino, Sabrina – Rose, Kim y Max.

Apenas sonó la campana y Félix se acerco a Marinette, - Te espero afuera del salón para ir a la Biblioteca, ¡ya que no se dónde esta!, y poder elegir algunas opciones de Libro para este trabajo.- Le dijo a Marinette, como si fuera una orden, y se retiro del salón.

Marinette volteo a ver a Alya, y se echo en sus brazos como si llorara, pero solo se quejaba: - Alya ¿es el Karma?, ¿Es por no haber sido amable con él el primer día? ¿qué estoy pagando?!

\- ¡Hey chica relájate!, solo es una tarea escolar, mira que Yo no estoy en mejor situación que tú, y tiene razón la profesora a lo mejor así aclaran la mala impresión de su primer día y logran llevarse mejor – Menciono Alya tratando de consolar a su amiga.

\- ¡Tal vez tengas razón! Dijo la pelinegra, soltando un suspiro esperanzador.

Al salir del salón, estaba Félix esperando a Marinette, quien se despedía de su amiga, quien se retiraba a su casa ya que su pareja de equipo no la espero para ponerse de acuerdo y solo se fue.

Caminaron a la Biblioteca con un silencio incomodo, por lo que Marinette decidió ser la primera en hablar. - ¿y cómo que tipo de novela te gustaría para hacer el ensayo?-

Félix no le contesto, solo se encogió de hombros en un gesto de no darle importancia. Mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

En cuanto llegaron a la Biblioteca Marinette sugirió que cada quien buscara tres libros para decidirse por cual, la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban ya en la biblioteca, buscando una novela que les pudiera servir, en cuanto Marinette, se entro a uno de los pasillos vio a Adrien, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para salir de ese pasillo, pero antes de que pudiera irse, Adrien la detuvo.

\- ¡Espera!, Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso el viernes.

\- ¡No te preocupes! No paso nada, olvídalo. Dijo la chica bastante incomoda.

\- ¡No … Yo solo quería disculparme, no dije nada cuando esas dos chicas te atacaron, además no es que no me gustes, es solo que me gusta otra persona, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

Marinette, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por segunda vez creía que se le estrujaba el corazón, por un momento le flaquearon las piernas y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, aun así , aspiro hondo y con todo el valor que pudo reunir le contesto - Por supuesto no hay problema, tengo que irme nos vemos luego – saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto un Félix recargado en el estante del siguiente pasillo, escuchaba toda la conversación con una mirada pensativa.

En cuanto Marinette salió, Félix salió tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, pero realmente iba muy aprisa, bajo las escaleras del instituto corriendo y desde ahí la vió cruzar la calle y entrar a una panadería. - ¡Vaya es de las que se deprime y come!, si sigue así va a engordar – Susurró para sí mismo.

Entró a la panadería esperando encontrarse con ella, pero no la vio por ningún lado, al percatarse de la mujer que atendía la caja, de facciones orientales y vestimenta igual, se percato que era su mamá y que había entrado por que ahí vivía.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! En que podemos ayudarle. Pregunto la mujer.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! Disculpe ¿aquí vive Marinette? Soy su compañero de la escuela, mi nombre es Félix Agreste y es que me toco hacer un trabajo de literatura con ella. Le dijo el rubio de forma muy educada.

\- ¡Oh ya veo! ¡mucho gusto! Soy su mamá, eres compañero de Mari, por favor sube no puedo dejar sola la panadería para avisarle.

\- Muchas gracias Señora, es un verdadero placer.

Al subir las escaleras de acuerdo a las indicaciones de la Sra. Sabine, Félix toco la escotilla, peor nadie le contestaba, así que volvió a tocar pero podía escuchar un pequeño sollozo, así que fue abriendo la escotilla poco a poco. Lo que le dío a Tikki tiempo de esconderse pues estaba consolando a su portadora.

\- ¡Oye tonta! Espero estés decente por que no quiero tener pesadillas, ¿cómo te atreviste a dejarme ahí no se supone escogeríamos los libros. Entro cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Félix ¿qué haces aquí?! , dijo la joven sentándose pronto en su cama sobresaltada al escuchar aquella voz.

\- ¿Te pregunte si estas decente? ¿puedo abrir los ojos ya?

\- Pues claro que sí, ¿qué mente tan pervertida tienes que piensas que llego a desnudarme en mi habitación? ¿qué haces aquí? Refuto la muchacha algo molesta.

En cuanto entro a la habitación, se quedo observando todo el lugar, demasiado rosa para su gusto, pero por lo demás la chica tenia buen gusto, y estaba pulcro y ordenado.

\- ¿Cómo me preguntas que hago aquí? ¿no acaso teníamos un trabajo por comenzar? Lo ves, cómo si eres algo torpe. Viendo que tenia los ojos rojos por el llanto. Situación que le molesto y no sabia por que.

\- ¿Y como supiste donde vivía?

\- La verdad te seguí, es una sorpresa ver que vives en una panadería. Decía mientras seguía observando el lugar y levantando algunos objetos que le llamaban la atención para verlos más de cerca. Hasta llegar a los controles de juego.

\- ¿Tienes video – juegos? Las personas bajitas y torpes también saben jugar. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa retándola a un juego.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Cuando quieras te podría dar una paliza, contesto la chica.

\- ¿Pues que esperas? Es un reto, pero si Yo gano estarás a mi disposición toda esta semana hasta el siguiente domingo.

Marinette lo pensó un momento, y pregunto ¿y si gano Yo?.

\- Pues tu dime ¿qué quieres ganar?

\- Me acompañaras a tres lugares, en el momento y lugar que yo te diga. Contestos la muchacha, pensando en el día de ofertas que ni Alya quería acompañarla por caminar tanto, a la reunido que hacia la familia de su papá en el que se aburría tremendamente y la tercera la guardaba por si aparecía la ocasión.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Contesto el Rubio, muy seguro de ganar.

Así después de tres horas jugando, 4 croassant y como 10 galletas, Félix no pudo ganar una sola vez, ¿cómo era posible? Si era el mejor del internado en este juego. Se preguntaba así mismo boquiabierto, simplemente no lo podía creer.

\- ¡Gane otra vez! ¡Ahora ¿quién es el torpe?! Decía mientras reía y realizaba su baile de la victoria nuevamente.

Félix quería un nuevo reto, pero eso no fue posible ya que la Sra. Sabine los llamo para comer y no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

Antes de bajar a comer, acordaron mandarse sugerencias de libros por mensaje así que intercambiaron números de celular y contactos de redes sociales.

Mientras tomaba un bocado tras otro, el chico saboreaba como si comiera un manajar – Es la mejor comida que he probado en años - Muchas gracias Sra. Dupain – Cheng, decía, - ni los cocineros del internado cocinaban tan bien.

Al decir aquello la familia Dupain – Chen se volteaban a ver entre ellos consternada. – ¡Oh puedes llamarme Sabine, jovencito! ¿Cuántos años estuviste en el internado? Pregunto tratando de no ser entrometida.

Pues desde muy pequeño, ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien, solo salía para pasar las vacaciones - diciendo esto ponía un rostro un poco molesto y melancólico, por lo que Sabine cambio el tema.

Y así Félix tuvo una tarde de jugos, una comida muy sabrosa y la mejor compañía que ha tenido en años.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 La Eterna tarea parte 2

Miraculos Ladybug, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **Capitulo IV La eterna tarea parte 2**

Al siguiente día Marinette llego tarde, así que entro justo atrás de la Maestra escabulléndose rápidamente a su lugar.

Cuando sonó la campana para el descanso todos estaban preparándose para ir saliendo del salón

\- ¡Hola Torpe! Cómprate un despertador! Dijo Félix a manera de saludo al pasar a lado del lugar de Marinette.

\- ¡Hola Perdedor! ¡Aprende a jugar! Contesto la chica, ambos con una sonrisa de complicidad, en cuanto Félix volteo a verla desde la puerta del salón, está le saco la lengua a manera de juego sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta, ocasionando una sonrisa más amplia en Félix.

Alya y Marinette se sentaron en una banca, pero en cuanto Alya vio a Chloe, se paro súbitamente para interceptarla pues no habían acordado nada sobre su trabajo.

Félix estaba siendo abordado nuevamente por una chica, la cual dejo prácticamente hablando sola para ir a sentarse con Marinette.

\- Llego a tu casa como a las 4:00, tengo que hacer unas cosas, para ver lo del trabajo, ya te mande mis sugerencias de libros a tu correo - , dijo el chico con tono autoritario, e inmediatamente se puso de pie no sin antes sacudirle el pelo con la mano, y decirle – espero no verte llorando por tonterías nuevamente - y se fue.

Y así llego nuevamente a la casa de Marinette, donde saludo a los padres de Marinette para que posteriormente lo dejaran pasar a su cuarto, no sin llevarles un pequeño bocadillo antes.

\- ¿qué te parece Romeo y Julieta? Dijo el rubio burlándose.

\- ¡Olvídalo! Dijo la joven horrorizada – se enamoran en una noche, su romance dura tres días, y mueren 6 personas – no es de mis obras favoritas.

\- ¡Un tranvía llamado deseo! Dijo ahora la Franco – china.

\- Pues si tienes el tipo de Loca! Como Blanch y comenzó a reír burlonamente.

\- ¡Y tu de Patán como Stan!, contesto la chica haciendo un puchero.

\- Mmmm. ¡Estoy aburrido! Vamos a dar una vuelta para despejarme.

\- ¿Una vuelta? ¿A dónde?

\- A la torre Effel no he ido desde que llegue. Dijo el rubio pensativo.

\- ¡Claro que no! Tenemos trabajo que hacer y mejor entre más rápido terminemos.

\- Si no salimos, ya no pienso cooperar mas con este trabajo. Dijo el joven queriendo imponer su voluntad, así empezó una discusión nuevamente.

Y así salieron ese día a ver la torre Effel, el Trocadero y el puente de las artes, al siguiente día fuel el museo de Louvre, al siguiente día el arco del triunfo, en todas las ocasiones Félix pasaba a dejar a Marinette y a dar las gracias a sus padres muy educadamente.

Mientras en la escuela se seguían comportando igual, casi no se hablaban y cuando tenían la oportunidad el uno atacaba al otro.

Para el día viernes no llevaban nada de la tarea hecha pero si medio París recorrido.

\- ¡Ya sé! Si hacemos el ensayo del libro del que habla de las Geishas, no es precisamente dramático, pero al fin y al cabo es una novela. Además serias la perfecta protagonista para la escena, das el tipo. - Dijo Félix como si hubiera tenido la más grande idea del siglo.

\- Las Geishas son Japonesas y Yo soy de ascendencia China – Aclaro Marinette.

\- ¡Hay vamos! – exclamo - Tu sabes que en occidente, todos los confunden, – Yo Podría ser tu "danna"- dijo pícaramente el muchacho.

Marinette se sonrojo al escuchar esto, pues para las Geishas su "danna" es su protector con ciertos derechos, con ese pequeño detalle no parecía tan mala la idea, pues ella podría confeccionar algo parecido a un Kimono que usan las Geishas.

\- ¿Pero que escena representaríamos, si realmente no tiene muchos diálogos? Pregunto la chica, pensándolo en voz alta.

\- Pues como sé que no querrías las escena donde la protagonista pierde la virginidad , que sería la más interesante, ¿ que tal la representación de la ceremonia del té? Mascullo el joven aun con su sonrisa.

\- - ¡Ya cállate pervertido! – exclamo Marinette que tenia la cara roja hasta las orejas por las insinuaciones que estaba haciendo el chico por lo cual le arrojo una almohada a la cara – Pues no me parece tan mala idea, tendremos que investigar lo de la ceremonia del té en internet.

\- ¡Bueno, ya esta dicho! Ahora vamos al cine! - le dijo el chico con ese tono autoritario que solía usar siempre.

\- ¡Claro que no! Tenemos que continuar con esto

\- ¡En el camino platicamos los detalles, ahora tengo ganas de ir al cine!

\- Toda la semana has tenido ganas de hacer algo diferente, ¿es venganza por que no te quise mostrar la escuela? ¿ahora pretendes que te acompañe por toda Francia? – dijo la chica exasperada.

\- ¿Mmmm toda Francia heeee?, pues no lo había pensado pero no es tan mala idea. – contesto tomando una actitud pensativa.

Después de un estira y afloja otra vez, de amenazas por parte de Félix de que no la iba a dejar concentrarse de todos modos, terminaron ahora en el cine.

Llegando al cine, Félix se dirigió a la taquilla para comprar las entradas, cuando regreso con Marinette, ella estaba viendo los paquetes de la dulcería.

\- Yo quiero palomitas y los nachos los podemos compartir por que no creo acabármelos, - dijo la pelinegra –

\- ¡Ósea ¿pretendes que Yo también compre las golosinas? – exclamo el chico.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Toda la semana te he alimentado en mi casa, merezco que hoy compres también las golosinas! -

\- ¡Touche! – dijo el chico dando un golpecito en la nariz de Marinette mientras se dirigía a comprar las palomitas y demás golosinas sin discutir más.

En ese mismo centro comercia, llegaba Adrien junto con el gorila y Natalie, para hacer publicidad a una marca de perfume de la que él era el modelo principal. Mientras caminaba volteo y de reojo pudo ver como, Félix y Mainette caminaban con palomitas, nachos y refrescos hacia una de las salas de cine. Se quedo totalmente sorprendido pero no dejo de caminar, no podía creer lo que había visto. Acaso ¿Estaban en una cita?

Mientras estaba en las actividades de la campaña, Adrien estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de darle una explicación a lo que acababa de ver, se dijo mil veces que se había equivocado, que no eran ellos, que debió confundirlos con otras personas.

\- ¡Adrien! ¿podrías concentrarte? – Le dijo Natalie, con seriedad.

\- ¡Si, lo siento! Bufo el chico, tratando de encontrar tranquilidad en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en la sala de cine, Félix y Marinette se acomodaban para ver su película de terror, mientras el chico sacaba una gafas de la bolsa interior de su chaqueta de mezclilla y se las oponía con cuidado.

\- ¿Usas gafas? Dijo la chica tratando de contener la risa.

\- No precisamente, solo cuando voy a estar mucho tiempo frente a una pantalla. Trato de excusarse el chico.

¡Oh rayos! Se ve aún mas atractivo, con gafas, le da un toque interesante e intelectual.- pensaba para sí misma Marinette mientras se le quedaba viendo al chico.

\- ¡Se que soy irresistible! Pero podrías dejar de mirarme, la pantalla esta al frente. Susurro a la chica sacándola de su trance. Pero la realidad es que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Marinette se volteo rápidamente y se ponía algo sonrojada.- ¡espera ¿acabo de pensar que es atractivo?, me estoy volviendo loca seguramente.- se decía así misma mientras movía la cabeza en negación.

Continuaron viendo la película de lo más entretenidos.

\- ¡Mierda! - Susurro Félix , al ver que había derramado queso de los nachos sobre su camisa.

\- ¡jajajaja, imbécil! – susurraba Marinette mientras se aguantaba la risa para no soltar las carcajadas.

Sin pensarlo hundió dos de sus dedos en el queso y lo embarro en la mejilla de la chica, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo con la capsu y paso sus dedos por su camisa, siguieron viendo la película, que ya estaba por terminar, en cuanto Marinette se relajo, el joven rubio volvió a hundir los dedos en el queso y los paso por la blusa de la chica, al momento se percato de lo acolchonado y redondeado que se sentía.

Por reflejo la chica se tapo los pechos inmediatamente y se sonrojo hasta el cuello de la vergüenza, lo mismo que el rubio al percatarse de donde la había tocado, se hundió en su asiento totalmente rojo de pena. Terminaron de ver la película sin volver a mirarse si quiera.

De camino a la casa de Marinette ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra de lo sucedido, ni de ninguna otra cosa mientras caminaban.

\- ¡Oye Disculpame, no fue mi intensión!, se atrevió a decir el joven realmente apenado.

Marinette se le quedo viendo con mesura , pues nunca lo había visto hablar con ese semblante, parecía realmente avergonzado.

\- ¡Pero es que estas tan bajita! Que no pensé que a esa altura estaban tus pechos! - Soltó el chico al final con una risa burlona y de nervios la cual trataba de disimular.

En ese momento cambio el semblante de Marinette, a uno de reprobación y reproche - ¿ y Yo pensé que hablaba en serio? – pensó.

\- ¡Además son tan pequeños que es como si no hubiera tocado nada! - Volvió a soltar el chico sin pensar bien en lo que decía. –

\- ¡¿Queee?! ¿Cómo te atreves? - Dijo la chica ahora realmente furiosa e indignada.

\- ¡N-no, no quise decir eso!, tienes bonitos senos, n-no es que los haya observado o que me les quede viendo, pppero son del tamaño perfecto para tu estatura, digo tampoco era mi intensión tttocarlos, después de todo no soy un pervertido ni un aprovechado. – decía el chico atropelladamente, totalmente nervioso y obviamente sin pensar lo que salía de su boca, pues nunca había hablado tanto.

En el rostro de la chica se veía un tic en el ojo, al no poder hilar todas las tonterías que le estaba diciendo el chico.

Félix corrió unos pasos para ponerse delante de ella, la tomo de los brazos y se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de su rostro para que lo mirará a los ojos.

\- Mira no soy bueno disculpándome, creo que nunca me había disculpado con una chica antes, lo que quiero decir, es que no fue mi intensión hacerlo, ¿solo discúlpame sí? - finalmente soltó un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¡Esta bien! dijo Marinette, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin entender del todo bien, todo lo que había dicho y lo que había pasado.

Seguían en esa posición, cuando unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer en sus cabezas, y en poco se hicieron mas intensas, mojando y pegando sus ropas al cuerpo.

\- ¡Oh rayos! Esto no ayuda – chilló Félix soltando a Marinette, pues al bajar la vista vio la blusa pegada a su cuerpo y comenzando a transparentarse, sonrojándose nuevamente.

Se quito su chaqueta, poniéndola encima de la chica, tomándola de la mano y echando a correr a algún lugar donde resguardarse. Pasaron ese tiempo en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos, no solo de ese día, si no de todo lo que habían compartido esa semana. - Había sido …. ¿¡divertido!? -, pensaba Marinette, tenía que reconocer que gracias a Félix, no se había deprimido por lo de Adrien, la había mantenido ocupada y peleando – jugando, con él toda la semana.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Marinette, la panadería estaba cerrada por lo que entraron por la puerta que da directamente a la casa, pero esta vez Félix no quiso pasar, pues mojaría todas las escaleras.

\- ¿Seguiremos con el trabajo mañana? Pregunto Félix.

\- Me gustaría ir a comprar tela, para comenzar con el vestuario – contesto la joven dando a entender que no podrían verse para seguir con el trabajo.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿esta bien si paso por ti a las 10:00? Así me acompañas también a comprar unas cosas.

Marinette, se quedo sorprendida al escucharlo, ¿qué acaso no se podría deshacer de este chico ni por un segundo? sentía que había adoptado a un cachorrito huraño que la seguía a todos lados -¡está bien! – dijo con resignación. Y Se quito la chaqueta que le había prestado, notando que Félix se volvía a sonrojar, pero esta vez no le importo, pues le agradaba crear esas reacciones en el joven, le daba a entender que no le era tan indiferente como el decía y cierto control sobre él, al lograr avergonzarlo.

 _Notas: La novela a la que se refieren es "Memorias de una Geisha" de Arthur Golden. Y dice que Marinette seria perfecta, por que es una Geisha que tiene la peculiaridad de tener los ojos de color, lo cual es muy raro en ese país. Es muy buena, recomiendo que la lean cuando puedan, así como un "Tranvía llamado deseo" de Tennessee Williams, de ésta hacen una parodia en los Simpson._

 _"Danna", según el libro es el "protector" de una Geisha, paga sus gastos, sus deudas etc, convirtiéndose este en el favorito o el único "cliente" recibiendo trato especial._

 _Me gustaría aclarar que este "Felix" me lo imagino como Usui de Kaicho wa maid-sama, pero con los ojos azul – grisáceo, y casi con esa personalidad. Así como el de la portada del FF_

 _Se que ya me extendí demasiado con la tarea en equipo, pero no puedo evitarlo, las ideas vienen y vienen._

 _Nuevamente muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo, para leer esta historia. Agradesco infinitamente sus comentarios y sugerencias._


	5. Chapter 5 Cambio de Casa

Ni Miraculos Ladybug, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **Capitulo IV Cambio de casa.**

 **…..**

\- ¡Vaya Marinette!, parece que acabas de encontrar un nuevo amigo – decía Tikky mientras su portadora se secaba y preparaba ropa para meterse a bañar – y al parecer no le eres indiferente – decía esto con un tono malicioso en la voz.

\- ¡Oh Tikky, vamos!, no quiero pensar en chicos en ese sentido en este momento, todavía duele el rechazo de Adrien, y menos en Félix de la forma en que estas insinuando, él es un fastidio. Pero si te he de ser sincera, se siente muy bien ser como eres, sin intentar agradarle, sin pensar demasiado en decir lo que sientes o piensas, sin temer que vas meter la pata o perderás la oportunidad de gustarle. Y a decir verdad con Félix puedo ser así, creo que es la primera persona con la que puedo ser así. – dijo la pelinegra, reflexionando sobre esa liberadora sensación.

\- ¡Oh y vaya que lo he notado!, nunca antes escuche que le dijeras tonto o imbécil a alguien y tampoco te había escuchado reír hasta que te doliera el estomago, como cuando estas con él. – comento la pequeña criatura.

\- ¡Bueno si le digo así es por que el me provoca! – dijo esto con un pequeño puchero, mientras se alejaba para meterse a bañar.

\- ¡Oh Yo se que te esta provocando eso y muchas otras cosas más Marinette! – comento la pequeña Tikky para sí, mientras reía.

…

\- ¿Qué te pasa Chico? - decía Plagg mientras se recostaba en la almohada de Adriene, pues ya se había cansado de verlo dar vueltas musitando cosas, sin dejar de mover la cabeza en negación, una y otra vez

No estaba seguro de contarle a su pequeño amigo, pero no podía más con las dudas que invadían su mente – Bueno, lo que pasa es que me pareció ver a Félix y Marinette, yendo al cine juntos hoy en el Centro comercial, como si estuvieran en una cita – diciendo esto último soltando un leve suspiro de tristeza.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - Dijo Plagg - ¡¿Te preocupa que a alguien le gusta la chica que a ti no te gusta? – preguntando con un tono de burla y sarcasmo. ¿o es solo por que es con tu primo con quien sale?

\- No, no es eso, es solo que…. ¡Ahh no se que es! Bufo Adrien poniendo las manos en su cabeza, como si así pudiera acomodar sus ideas, el estaba seguro que le gustaba Ladybug y solo ella, pero ¿por qué se sentía así por Marinette?

\- ¿O acaso eres de esos chicos, que no les gusta el platillo hasta que ven a alguien mas saborearlo?... dijo la pequeña criatura entrecerrando los ojos.

Las palabras de Plagg causaron una extraña sensación de malestar en Adrienn, en especial la palabra "Saborearlo", no – no - no! No podía ser, no podía estar saliendo con Félix no! No quería imaginar que alguien la tocara – Sabia que no debía contarte nada, siempre termino peor cuando hablo contigo. – dijo el rubio ya furioso. - ¡Oh solo por que te digo la verdad, aunque no te guste escucharla!, contesto la pequeña criatura negra cruzando sus bracitos y negando con la cabeza en un gesto de reprobación.

Adrien salió de su habitación para tomar un poco de aire, vio a Félix entrar a la casa totalmente empapado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, notando en su camisa una pequeñas manchas amarilla, que la lluvia no habían quitado por completo. - ¿qué te paso? – pregunto tratando de sonsacarle algo.

\- ¿Qué, no es obvio? Me moje con la lluvia. Contesto el ojiazul en tono sarcastico. – no hablo de eso sino en tu camisa.- contesto el otro chico.- ¡Ah, se me callo el queso del los nachos en el cine!

\- ¡A-ah ¿si? ¿y con quien fuiste? – pregunto el otro rubio, para asegurarse de lo que ya sabia.

\- ¡Con una fierecilla! – contexto Félix, con una sonrisa soñadora, y se marcho a su habitación.

\- ¡Félix! - Lo llamo Adrien antes de que entrara en su habitación – mi padre quiere hablar contigo, deberías ir de una vez, de lo contrario se molestara.

\- ¡Claro, iré en cuanto me bañe!- y no le dio importancia, no entendía si su primo sentía respeto o miedo por su padre, pero de ningún modo él caería en ese juego.

Ahora Adrien estaba confundido, y se preguntaba si era a Marinette a la que se refería como "fierecilla", no encontraba ninguna razón para que la llamar así, después de todo era la chica, mas dulce y amigable que él había conocido ¿a qué se referiría con fierecilla?

…

Más tarde Félix, se dirigió al estudio de Gabriel, dónde este lo esperaba, toco la puerta y entro, para que Gabriel de indicara con la mano que tomara asiento.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?, mejor dicho ¿toda la semana?, Nathalie me ha dicho que desde que sales de la escuela no regresas hasta ya entrada la noche. Pregunto Gabriel, con esa frialdad e inexpresividad que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¡Oh claro, Nathalie!, ya se me hacia raro que tu te hubieras dado cuenta, dijo el rubio con tono sarcástico que no le agrado a Gabriel – Bueno, estuve en la escuela, después en casa de mi compañera de equipo haciendo un trabajo final del periodo, y después conociendo París, pues dudo que tuvieras tiempo de mostrármelo tú, y después de todo nunca había estado aquí. Contesto el chico tranquilo y con un gesto de evocación frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¡Ah, y hoy fui al cine, tenía ganas de ir al cine!.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!, en esta casa cuando Adrien necesita salir pide mi autorización antes, además ya hable con los maestros de piano y Chino para que te incluyan en las clases privadas de Adrien.

\- ¡Ooooh! Dijo el chico en tono sarcástico ¿y después me conseguirás contratos de modelaje como Adrien para sacarme provecho también?

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! –exclamo el diseñador con el rostro desencajado de furia,- Sabes muy bien que si vives en esta casa seguirás mis reglas.

\- Pues lo hubieras dicho antes, aunque ya pensaba hacerlo, no esperaba que tan pronto, ¡Gracias por tu hospitalidad Tío, me voy de tu casa esta misma noche! Ya me canse de reglas y de clases excesivas, ya tuve demasiado de eso en el internado. Ahora quiero conocer todo lo que no se me permitió por estar encerrado en los muros de un internado.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, - Gabriel no pensó que ese chico lo retara de tal modo, estaba acostumbrado a tener el dominio de la situación ¿cómo era posible que Félix le contestara así? - no puedes hacer eso ¿de que vivirás? , no recibirás la herencia de tus padres hasta la mayoría de edad, a los 21.

\- Bueno, una de las razones por las que acepte venir a Francia, es por que aquí ya soy mayor de edad a los 18 y aunque no pueda disponer de la herencia de mis padres por que su testamento esta decretado en Inglaterra, si puedo acceder a la herencia del abuelo Agreste, en Francia y aunque no es mucho, se que podre vivir bien con eso hasta los 21. Si acepte vivir contigo fue por que quería conocer un poco más a la única familia que me queda, pero no te he visto desde que llegue, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de recibirme en el aeropuerto, mandaste a Nathalie, y que decir de Adrien, si no fuera por que lo veo en la escuela, tampoco sabría de él, lo saturas de sesiones de fotos y clases privadas. Eres igual o peor que mi padre, mi padre solo me olvido en un internado, pero tu haces que tu hijo trabaje también para ti – recrimino Félix sin exaltarse, de un forma tan sínica e impasible, que solo hacia enfurecer más a Gabriel.

\- ¡No permitiré que toques un solo centavo de esa herencia, no firmare nada, no aceptaré nada! – grito Gabriel totalmente fuera de sus casillas, más por el orgullo de que este chico se saliera con la suya.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas y lo sabes. Mi abogado ya se esta encargando de todo. - Contesto Félix levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta – Además no querrás que la prensa se entere de que el "ilustre Gabriel Agestre" a despojado a su sobrino, un pobre Chico huérfano que a caído en desgracia … ¿verdad?

En cuanto estuvo en la puerta volteo y le hizo una reverencia a Gabriel, para decir finalmente – Nuevamente muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, y me pregunto si Adrien sabe de su herencia.? Pues ya estaría próximo a disponer de ella también. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, para así retirarse.

Gabriel estaba, furioso nadie había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas de esa manera. Sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa que aun vociferaban - ¡Congelare tus cuentas! ¡no podrás sacar un centavo! -

Adrien cuando escucho a su padre alzar la voz, se asomo al pasillo, viendo como Félix salía de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, totalmente relajado dirigiéndose a la habitación que le habían asignado para recoger sus cosas, cuando paso aun lado de él sintió la mano de Félix sobre su hombro - Cuando tienes la oportunidad de elegir el camino que quieres tomar, debes tener el valor para tomar la decisión, aunque tu no estén de acuerdo, fue un placer primo ¡cuídate!... te veré en la escuela - le dijo el ojiazul a manera de despedida, había decidido pasar la noche en el hotel en la mañana empezaría a buscar departamento con los ahorros que tenia en su cuenta personal.

…..

Al siguiente día llego Félix a la casa de Marinette y entro por la panadería, para saludar a Tom y a Sabine.

\- ¡Hola Félix!, dijo Sabine mientras poco a poco se le borraba la sonrisa - ¿Qué te sucede , te sientes mal?

\- ¡Buednos días Sabine! Edstoy un poco resfriado, decía el joven con la nariz totalmente constipada, roja, y unas ojeras enormes bajo los ojos – Creo que me hizo daño mojadme ayer.

En ese momento bajo Marinette.

\- ¡Oh por Dios te ves horrible! Dijo Marinette sorprendida por el estado del chico.

\- ¡De ninguna manera van a salir hoy! – dijo Sabine tocando la frente del rubio, comprobando que tenía fiebre – ¿quieres que llamemos a tu tío para que vengan por ti? – pregunto .

\- ¡Eeeh bueno, es que ayer tuvimos diferencias de opinión, el tío Gabriel y Yo, así que me mude a un hotel. Las dos mujeres se vieron mutuamente sorprendidas

\- Bueno, ni hablar, luego nos darás detalles, por ahora ¡ Marinette llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes! Para que descanse un poco, y ve a la farmacia por unos medicamentos.! - Ordeno Sabine sacando todos sus instintos de madre protectora, dando la lista de los medicamentos para Marinette.

\- ¡Oh Sabine, n - no, n – no quiero dar molestias! Dijo el rubio apenado, pero no pudo ni terminar de hablar cuando la señora Chen lo interrumpió.

\- Ni lo digas… ahora ve con Marinette, o le diré a Tom que te meta como costal de harina. Contesto la pequeña mujer de forma autoritaria.

Marinette guío a Félix a la habitación de huéspedes, que era una muy pequeña habitación a lado del dormitorio de sus padres, apenas contaba con un muy pequeño closeth, una cama y cómoda a lado de la cama, cuando entraron le indico que se pusiera cómodo, empezaba a notarlo muy rojo de la cara comprobando, al tocarle la frente, que la fiebre estaba subiendo, se apresuro a ayudarlo a quitarse la chaqueta, y a recostarse en la cama, apresurándose a tomar una toalla y mojarla en agua para ponerla en su frente, se dirigiéndose rápido a la puerta para ir por los medicamentos, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta el chico la llamo, - ¡Marinette! Que suerte tienes de tener unos padres así – dijo el chico ya más dormido que despierto, a lo que Marinette dijo – ¡Lo sé! - con una sonrisa, para después salir apresuradamente a la farmacia.

Félix durmió todo el día, estuvo al cuidado de Marinette, que no se despego de él hasta que su fiebre cedió, Félix la miraba cada vez que abría los ojos como entre sueños, en momentos pensaba que estaba viendo un Ángel. Después de que bajo su fiebre, Marinette entraba muy despacio para ver como seguía y si quería comer algo, pero dormía como un tronco.

Al otro día el ruido de los hornos y el rugido de su estomago lo despertó, cuando estaba apunto de levantarse, la puerta se abrió muy despacio dejando asomar la mirada de ciertos ojos Azules. - ¡Hola, al fin despiertas! Pensé que habías entrado en coma! – dijo la chica entrando a la habitación.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – Pregunto el joven rubio.

\- Desde … ¡ayer!, dijo la chica siendo interrumpida por otro rugido de estomago del muchacho . - ¡Oh si claro! Debes tener hambre, dijo la chica . Ponte los zapatos, saliendo la primera puerta a la derecha es el baño, por si quieres pasar, te voy a preparar algo de desayunar, ¿Cómo que te apetece? - Pregunto la joven.

\- ¡Uf, en este momento me comería una vaca con todo y pezuñas! ¡Estoy hambriento!, dijo el rubio haciendo gestos.

\- Jajaja, te espero arriba entonces, pero no creo tener vacas enteras.

 **En verdad, cuando empece a escribir esta historia pensé que no podría hilar más de dos palabras, ¡Es increíble que lleve 5 capitulos!, estoy muy agradecida por sus Review, Karen Agreste, Sol y Valkyria15, en verdad no saben el animo que me dan para seguir esta historia. Valkyria15 en muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review, me subió mucho el animo.**

 **¡Saluditos queridas lectoras!**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Roommates?

La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **Capitulo VI ¿Roommates?**

En la pequeña mesa donde a decir verdad, ya muchas veces había comido, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Marinette, se encontraba el joven rubio junto con la familia Dupain – Chen.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi!, no tengo como pagarles, perdonen las molestias que les he causado. Decía el joven realmente agradecido.

\- ¡Oh no te preocupes!, no han sido molestias, además cualquier amigo de Marinette es amigo de nosotros también- contesto el Sr. Tom con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Ahora mejor explícanos como es eso de que te fuiste de tu casa!. Preguntaba la Sra. Sabine con un gesto de preocupación.

\- ¡ Oh eso!, -

El joven rubio pensó por un momento en no contarles todo en realidad, pues era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar, y sobre todo no le gustaba que lo vieran con lástima o compasión, pero la familia de Marinette había sido tan amable con él que sentía que se merecían saberlo.

\- ¡Bueno! Tal como mi casa, nunca llego a ser, como ya sabrán, vine de Inglaterra a Francia, pues hace dos años mis padres murieron en un accidente.

\- ¡Oh por Dios!, expreso Sabine llevándose las manos a la boca. ¡Lo sentimos mucho!

\- ¡No se preocupe!, Si los quería, pero los veía poco, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pase en un internado, y no tengo muchos recuerdos que añorar. La educación inglesa es así, rígida y poco afectiva. - Dijo el joven sin ninguna tristeza. – El punto es que, estaba harto del internado, empecé a esforzarme menos en las clases, mis notas comenzaron a bajar, y no aprobé el año, así que llamaron a mi único familiar y mi tutor legal hasta la mayoría de edad en Inglaterra, mi ¡Tío Gabriel Agreste!, quien decidió que viniera a Francia para vivir con él y Adrien. En un principio quise creer que era una oportunidad para acercarme a los únicos familiares que me quedan, él y Adrien, aunque siempre supe que no sería así, pues en estos dos años nunca me llamo para ver como estaba o como me sentía, simplemente se encargo de seguir pagando el internado, supongo que con mi fideicomiso del cual él es albacea, y cuando llegue a Francia, ni siquiera estuvo en el aeropuerto para recibirme. – continuo el joven con cierto desprecio en la mirada. –

\- Pero si este plan fallaba, sabía que aquí en Francia ya era mayor de edad, y podría independizarme con o sin autorización de mi tío, y pues… tuve que tomar esa decisión inesperadamente, - dijo el joven soltando un suspiro de decepción - el viernes al llegar a su casa me dijo que ya tenia listas mis lecciones de piano y chino junto con el primo Adrien, y que no podía salir sin pedirle autorización, como lo hace su hijo, así que le di las gracias por su "hospitalidad" pero que mejor me iba a vivir solo, obvio se enojo mucho, y dijo que congelaría mis cuentas y que vería la forma de que no tuviera un centavo.

\- ¡Oh sí, típico del Sr. Gabriel! Musito Marinette moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de reprobación.

\- Pero ¿de que vivirás? Pregunto Tom.

\- Bueno mi Abuelo dejo una pequeña herencia para mi y Adrien, de la que Yo ya puedo disponer, no es mucho pero podré vivir bien hasta los 21 que se libere la herencia de mis padres, aunque mi abogado no ha terminado de resolver ese asunto, conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo, se hablar ingles, francés, y chino, de algo me tiene que servir, o no lo sé, pero no deje una prisión para meterme en otra – dijo el chico negando con la cabeza. – Por lo pronto y previendo esta situación tengo unos ahorros en una cuenta personal que abrí en cuanto llegue a Francia, y que mi Tío no puede bloquear, espero sea suficiente hasta que se resuelva lo de la herencia del Abuelo Agreste.

\- ¡Oh pero en esos tramites nunca sabes cuanto pueden tardar! - Dijo Tom, con semblante preocupado! - ¿por qué no te quedas aquí mientras se resuelve? Sugirió Tom con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Marinette escupió el jugo que tenia en la boca - ¡¿Queeeeeeé?!- exclamo ante la propuesta de su papá quien no la tomo en cuenta – n no, n- no puede, ¿có – como va a ser que un chico que no es de tu familia viva en la casa?

\- Puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes, aunque es muy pequeña, y no es a lo que estas acostumbrado, podrá servir en lo que encuentras un departamento y se resuelve lo de tu herencia. – dijo Sabine, ignorando totalmente los lamentos de su hija.

\- ¡Oh no podría! Me acaban de conocer y ya les debo demasiado.

\- No es ninguna molestia, siempre es gratificante ayudar a alguien cuando se encuentra en problemas, ¿no es así Marinette? – pregunto Tom a su hija, quien aun estaba pálida de la impresión, definitivamente esa vena de ayudar al necesitado la había heredado de su papá.

\- Además las habitaciones de hotel son muy caras, y si no sabes en cuanto tiempo se resolverá tu problema debes economizar. – continuo la Sra. Sabine.

\- ¡Mamá, papá va en mi salón ¿qué van a pensar mis compañeros? - decía la joven pelinegra, horrorizada.

\- ¡Oh vamos Marinette! El joven necesita un poco de ayuda no se la podemos negar si esta en nuestras manos. – Decía su padre.

Félix se quedo viendo a la Chica con ojos de suplica, como si de un cahorrito se tratara, solo esperando su aprobación para poder aceptar, y después se le sumaron las miradas de Tom y Sabine.

\- ¡Ooooh Esta bien! Pero nadie de la escuela debe saber que esta viviendo aquí– Dijo la joven arrojándose sobre sus brazos en la mesa y escondiendo la cabeza.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, prometo que será solo el tiempo necesario! - Agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¡Excelente! Ahora será mejor que terminen de desayunar para que vayan por tus cosas al hotel – Dijo la Sra. Sabine.

Fueron por las cosas de Félix, y el se instalo en el pequeño cuarto, jamás se había sentido tan bien en un lugar tenia que reconocer que el hogar de Marinette era muy cálido, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, sus padres eran muy agradables, siempre había algo delicioso en la cocina, y sobre todo por que estaba ella, ¿qué le había hecho esa Chica?, tenía algo que hacia que quisiera estar cerca todo el tiempo de ella.

No recordaba que alguna vez le hubiera pasado algo parecido, siendo un joven atractivo, nunca tuvo problemas para agradarle al sexo opuesto, obteniendo muchas veces más de lo que deseaba y sin ni siquiera pedirlo, pero con ella era diferente, ella lo retaba, lo hacia reír como nunca lo habían hecho, a veces era decidida y valiente como toda una mujer, y otras veces tierna, dulce y graciosa, lo estaba enloqueciendo, lo hacía desear más.

\- ¿Estas molesta? – pregunto el joven – no te enfades, tómalo como si fuéramos roommates. Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No, no estoy molesta, pero no se como alguien tan molesto como tu, se ha ganado tan fácilmente a mis padres – contesto la pelinegra.

\- Es que soy una dulzura, todos lo ven, excepto tú - musito con tono sarcástico en su voz.

La primera mañana para ir a la escuela viviendo juntos, Marinette entro en el baño primero y el chico sintió que tardo horas esperando a que saliera, - ¡Vamos apurate, el baño no hace milagros – refunfuñaba cuando al fin abrió la puerta ella aun estaba en pijama, ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en él, pues se podía notar a simple vista que no traía nada bajo la blusa, dejando ver las marcas de sus pezones por encima. Félix quedo totalmente descolocado ante esa vista, quedándose estático.

\- ¿Qué no querías entrar al baño? – pregunto Marinette sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Desayunaron rápidamente para salir corriendo de la casa pero antes de cruzar la puerta Marinette lo freno

\- ¡Alto! Se supone que nadie debe saber que estas aquí, si alguien nos ve salir o llegar juntos a la escuela sospecharan algo. – dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¡Si pero con la hora que es, ya todos deben estar en el aula! Así que dudo que alguien nos vea – viendo con alarma a la chica pues era muy tarde

\- Tienes razón. Pero mañana o tu sales primero o Yo salgo primero.

Félix abrió la puerta rápidamente para tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo hacia el colegio. – ¿Cómo es posible que lleguemos tarde si estamos enfrente? ¿me has pegado tu torpeza? –

\- No me eches a mi la culpa de tus defectos de nacimiento – dijo Marinette apenas con un hilo de voz por ir corriendo.

Llegaron justo cuando sonó la campana, pero ya todos sus compañeros estaban en el aula, así que corrieron para entrar justo atrás de la profesora.

Nadie lo tomo como que habían llegado juntos, solo como que habían llegado al mismo tiempo, pero aun así fue algo que le llamo la atención a Adrien y Alya , quien reía por ver que su amiga ya había contagiado su impuntualidad a Félix.

-¡vaya al trabajar en su libro juntos, ya le estas contagiando la impuntualidad! dijo la morena con una risita socarrona.

Marinette solo rio nerviosamente y puso falsa atención a la maestra.

En el descanso mientras Alya y Marinette platicaban, Adrien se acerco a ellas, necesitaba saber, si habían llegado juntos, y si en verdad fue al cine con ella.

\- ¡Hola Chicas! Dijo Adrien dirigiéndose a las dos chicas – Marinette ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

\- ¿c-conmigo? Pregunto la pelinegra sorprendida. – ¡Bueno yo los dejo!, exclamo Alya marchándose del lugar.

\- ¿S- sucede algo? Pregunto Marinette.

\- ¡n-no, solo quería platicar contigo!, quería preguntarte algo, el viernes me pareció verte en el centro comercial,…. me parece que ibas al cine… con Félix, ¿a caso están saliendo?

\- ¡¿Queeeé?! ¡Noooo! ¡B-bueno ese día sí!, ¡pero noooo! ¡no en ese sentido!, decía la pelinegra, sin poder dar una explicación coherente que le diera sentido a lo que le preguntaba Adrien. Pero antes de que pudiera hilar más palabras Félix, quien la había estado observando desde que Adrien se acerco, llego hasta ellos tomando Marinette del brazo, viendo a su primo con frialdad y recelo.

\- ¡Disculpa que los interrumpa! Pero Mari! debemos quedar de acuerdo con nuestro proyecto, aun nos falta detallar varias cosas. Exclamo Félix, sin dejar que ninguno dijera una palabra más se la llevo de ahí, hacia otro lugar del patío, dejando a Adrien con el ceño fruncido, ¿¡Mari!? ¿la había llamado "Mari"? ¿desde cuando existía tanta familiaridad entre ellos?

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – reclamo Marinette – sabes que ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para ver lo del proyecto, ¿ya se te olvido que estas de huésped en mi casa? ¿y desde cuando me llamas "Mari" y no torpe o enana?

\- ¿Por qué , acaso querías seguir hablando con él después de que te rechazo?¿a caso te sigue gustando?. Mascullo el joven, sin mirarla, concentrado en un punto a la distancia, con un tono de voz calmado pero claramente molesto, dejando a la chica sorprendida por esa reacción. Lo primero que vino a su mente era como sabia eso, como se había enterado de que Adrien la rechazo.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? pregunto con melancolía, no le gustaba que sintieran lástima por su situación.

\- El primer día de escuela, te escuche hablando con él en la biblioteca, y después saliste corriendo y Yo te seguí a tu casa ¿recuerdas? - contesto el rubio, volteando a verla de reojo, pero aún molesto, hasta que vio su rostro desencajado y triste, era claro que había tocado la herida, una muy reciente. – ¡y bueno eres tan sentimental que capaz que te hace llorar otra vez, como una niña de 10 años! – dijo con la intensión de sacarla de su tristeza, y lo logro por que ahora estaba molesta.

\- ¡Quien me guste o no, no es tu problema, deja de ser mi guardaespaldas, se cuidarme sola!, dijo la chica, haciendo un puchero, lo cual le parecía encantador al joven rubio y logro sacarle una sonrisa cínica.

En realidad ni él sabia porque había echo eso, solo fue un impulso, no la quería ver cerca de Adrien, no quería que le hablara, que la tocara, no quería que ella le sonriera - ¡¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿a caso estaba celoso?!- , pensaba mientras caminaba nuevamente al salón a lado de Marinette.

\- ¿Te parece si hoy vamos a comprar la tela que ocupas?, no podemos atrasarnos más con el trabajo.

\- Si ¿cómo quieras?, le contesto Marinette aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

Al salir de la escuela, Marinette se fue primero y Félix se dirigió a la biblioteca para esperar un rato a que se fueran todos, o la mayoría de sus compañeros y no lo vieran entrar a la casa de Marinette.

Después de irse a la panadería, los dos jóvenes comieron algo, ayudaron a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes, y se fueron a comprar las telas.

Llevaban 2 horas buscando telas y ninguna le parecía a Marinette, el joven rubio ya estaba cansado de caminar.

\- ¡Hay por favor! Solo escoge una y ya vámonos – se quejaba el ojiazul, mientras veía a la chica tocar la textura de telas y más telas.

\- ¡No puedo! No he encontrado una que me enamore, los kimonos son de seda, pero la seda es muy cara, por lo que tengo que encontrar una tela parecida, y no hay ninguna que me convenza.

\- ¡Todas son iguales! Has tocado cientos y cientos, ¡por Dios solo escoge ya una!

\- Considera esto un entrenamiento – dijo la pelinegra con una risita burlona

\- ¿entrenamiento? A que te refieres - pregunto confundido

\- Recuerda que perdiste una apuesta y me vas a acompañar el día de las ofertas que es la siguiente semana, y es un día entero haciendo básicamente lo que hemos estado haciendo hoy.

\- ¡Nooooooo!, eso es cruel, exclamo el joven echándose a hacer su berrinche sobre un montón de telas, de pronto debajo de él, la vio al fin la tela que serviría par su kimono. Una tela roja, con estampado de flores blancas y amarillas, era perfecta.

Al salir de la tienda se encontraron con Rose y Juleka, se saludaron y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, subieron al cuarto de Marinette, donde ella le mostró el diseño del vestido estilo kimono que iba hacer. Mientras ella se ponía a trabajar, Félix se había echado en su sofá y leía nuevamente el libro para hacer el ensayo, pasaron así mucho rato en silencio cada quien con lo suyo.

Marinette estaba tan absorta en sus trazos, que no se daba cuenta que ya era muy tarde, hasta que Félix le subió un vaso de leche y galletas, para que no se acostara sin comer algo.

\- ¡Deja eso de una vez! Y ya acuéstate a dormir, por eso siempre llegas tarde – le reclamo Félix.

\- ¡Un corte más y ya! Decía la chica, sin querer dejar de trabajar.

De pronto Félix le quito la cinta de medir y el lápiz de las manos, paso uno de los brazos de la chica por atrás de su cuello, y coloco su mano atrás de su espalda y la otra por atrás de sus rodillas, para cargarla estilo princesa.

\- ¡He dicho que a dormir!, ordeno el joven - ¡Ooooh eres tan pequeña que cabes perfecto en mis brazos y no pesas nada!, susurro mientras la llevaba a su cama, ocasionando un sonrojo en la chica.

\- ¡Pero no me he puesto mi pijama!

\- ¡Quisiera ayudarte con eso, pero no puedo, respeto mucho a tus padres! - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladina, que causo el aumento del sonrojo hasta las orejas de la joven.

\- ¡Pervertido!, susurro Marinette, mientras se dejaba cargar hasta su cama, algo avergonzada.

Finalmente los dos se fueron a dormir, cada quien a sus respectivos cuartos.

A la siguiente mañana Félix gano el baño a Marinette , mientras ella se quejaba afuera , recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y aún usando la pijama. Sus padres ya estaban trabajando en la panadería, por lo tanto eran ajenos a las discusiones que se armaban en la mañana por el uso del baño.

En cuanto se abre la puerta del baño, sale Félix en pijama, pero sin la parte superior, dejando ver su bien esculpido dorso, dejando a la chica con la boca abierta, y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Oh por favor! ¡Ponte camisa! Refunfuño la pelinegra, - al ver salir a Félix de esa forma definitivamente la aturdía.

\- ¡Claro! Cuando tu te pongas también algo debajo de la pijama – dijo el chico rozando con el dorso de los dedos, la pequeña protuberancia del pezón de la chica, que se notaba por encima de su pijama, causando en está una sensación de escalofríos, y reaccionando como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica por la columna vertebral. – ¡sabes que me provocas! Le dijo susurrándole al oído, dejando sentir su aliento cerca de su oreja, marchándose inmediatamente a su habitación.

Marinette se quedo como piedra, no podía reaccionar - ¿Qué había sido eso? Y por qué se sintió… se sintió…. Tan … tan ¿excitante? - Pensaba sin poder salir de su asombro, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro junto con un pequeño gemido.

Durante todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en el incidente afuera del baño, y cada vez que lo recordaba a detalle, sentía un escalofrío caliente recorrer su cuerpo, el sonrojo se hacia notar en sus mejillas, sentía calor, a pesar de que el clima no fuera diferente al de todos los días, se sentía ¿húmeda? Donde no debía estarlo, ¿qué le había provocado? ¿cómo era posible que un contacto tan pequeño la tuviera así? – pensaba la chica abochornada, y aunque no lo quería reconocer deseaba que pasara de nuevo.

...

 _¡ ¿Cómo ven este capitulo?, tengo la intención de que haya un poco de pasión entre mis protagonistas, pero creo que se tiene que ir dando poco a poco de forma algo natural, por lo pronto intento dar a notar la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos, después de todo tienen 17 y 18 años están con la hormona a todo lo que da, y teniendo a un hombre como Felix tipo Usui, en tu casa ¿quien no se sentiría húmeda? jajajajaja._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a linithamomonre77, YURIKO CHUN -LI, karen agreste; por cierto yo también soy de México, Sol, Ari - chan y Sameht_


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Ladybug y Cat Noir?

La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **Capitulo VI** **¿Ladybug y CatNoir?**

Alya que sin duda no dejaba de inquietarse por los repentinos cambios de color de su compañera, sus súbitas negaciones con la cabeza y sus esporádicos suspiros. - ¿Ahora que te pasa ? - preguntó sin aguantar más la curiosidad.

\- ¿q-que no me pasa nada por qué dices eso ? - dijo la peli negra hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Te la has pasado haciendo caras raras y soltando suspiros, otra vez empiezas a divagar por Adrien ?

\- No claro que no !

\- ¿Acaso será otra persona?! - Dijo Alía suspicazmente, comenzando a sospechar Felix le estaba moviendo el piso.

\- ¿Q- que ? Que quieres decir con eso Alia?

\- ¿Bueno como últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con Félix, escuche que Adrien te dijo que te había visto en el cine con el, y juleka me comentó que los había visto comprando tela, Kim también me dijo que los vio por la zona turística de París; así que no tienes algo que contarme ?

\- B- bueno si hemos ido a todos esos lugares pero hay una explicación, a la tienda de telas fuimos para el vestuario de nuestra representación, a la zona turística es por que él es nuevo en Francia y dijo que quería conocer, al cine por que ese día tenía ganas de ir al cine y me fastidió toda la tarde para que lo acompañara y créeme cuando se lo propone es un fastidio. No es lo que estás pensando es muy fastidioso y me hace enojar.

\- Mmm! ¡pues del odio al amor hay un paso!, te das cuenta que en solo dos semanas es el chico con el que más has salido en tu vida ?! Además no dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo!

"Y si tú supieras que vive en mi casa, y que ha tocado más de lo que ningún chico lo ha hecho " pensó Marinette y soltó un suspiro !

\- Ahí está otra vez ! Exclamo Alya , ocasionando un sobresalto de espanto en su compañera, - volviste a suspira, se que algún día me contaras!

\- No, no hay nada que contar-

\- ¿Sí? Síguelo diciendo en voz alta haber si tú te lo crees.

Ahhh no podía decirle, pero su amiga era tan suspicaz, que era imposible ocultarle las cosas por demasiado tiempo. Estaba pensando mejor decirle la verdad antes de que ella la descubriera.

Había sido un día agotador. Habían tenido examen de física y ah Marinette no le había ido tan bien. Estaba tan absorta y preocupada viendo su mala nota que no se percató que Felix estaba atrás de ella viendo su examen, hasta que se lo quitó de un tirón.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar mal en conceptos tan simples?

\- Lo sé la física no es lo mío decía la chica acongojada.

\- Tu cerebro es tan pequeño como tú ? Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Y tu boca tan grande como tú? Contra ataco la chica, sentada en su asiento recargada sobre una de sus muñecas y enarcando una ceja.

Los demás compañeros de su clase ya se habian acostumbrando a ese tipo de situaciones y comentarios entre ellos, por lo que pensaban que en realidad no se soportaban, que había una enemistad tan fuerte como la de Chloe con Marinette, pero la astuta de Alya habia dejado de pensar en que realmente se llevaran mal, más bien empezaba a ver que les resultaba divertido y cierta complicidad en ellos.

Llego la hora de química y todos los alumnos recibieron sus examenes y Marinette paso los examenes, cuando paso el de Félix el tenia una "F" y ella una "A", no pudo evitar echar su cabeza para atrás y alzar sus dos brazos con su examen en las manos, para que el joven ojiazul lo viera. – ¡Tragate esto "Agreste"! le dijo sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo.

En cuanto se enderezo y miro al frente Adrien estaba volteando hacia ella confundido.

\- A-Ah, no me referia a ti, m-me referia al otro Agreste, disculpa – dijo nerviosa, mientras Félix la miraba molesto y cerrando los puños arrugando su examen, al ver que ella aún se ponia nerviosa al hablar con Adrien.

En ese momento se escucharon gritos, y jovenes corriendo, había un Akumatizado adentro de la escuela. Antes de que la profesora pudiera decir algo, Alya salío corriendo para poder conseguir videos del momento, Marinette atrás de ella y Adrien igual, mientras la maestra trataba de evacuar a los demás con la tranquilidad que la situación lo permitieran.

Marinette entro al baño de chicas y se transformo a Lady bug, mientras Adrien entraba en el cuarto del conserge para transformarse.

\- ¿Un Akumatizado? ¿Qué cosa es eso? Preguntaba Félix .-

\- ¿no has oído hablar de Ladybug y Cat Noir? - Le pregunto Rosse quien se acercaba a él junto con Julekka, y le explicaban que era un Akuma y que era lo que sucedia, cuando un akumatizado, hacia acto de presencia, así como lo combatian Ladybug y Chat Noir, mientras salian del edificio.

No era raro que el no supiera de esto, aparte de vivir en otro país, estaba en un internado donde no había muchas noticias de este tipo, si alguna vez lo vío en alguna red social, lo olvido.

Al salir del edificio, búsco a Marinette con la mirada, pero no la vío por ningún lado, fue hasta la panaderia para ver si habia regresado, pero sus padres lo negaron por lo que regreso a la escuela a buscarla, ya con un ceño de preocupación, en la mirada.

\- ¿Dónde esta la torpe de tu amiga? – pregunto el joven tomando a Alya de los brazos con fuerza, cuando la encontro afuera de la escuela.

\- No lo se, venía atrás de mí y de pronto la perdí. Contesto asombrada por la clara preocupación de Félix, quien parecia Leon enjaulado dando vueltas de un lado a otro, pues ya no podía entrar a la escuela pues ya estaba la polícia en el lugar e impedia, que cualquiera volviera a entrar a al escuela. – pero no te preocupes Ladybug esta adentro, y cuando usa su lucky charm todo se vuelve a restaurar – le dijo para intentar calmarlo.

….

Mientras tanto con el Akuma, era un chico que había reprobado una materia por lo que no alcanzaria su beca, arrojaba lápices a todo el que se le atravesaba dejandolos congelados en una burbuja con una calificación reprobatoria inscrita en la misma, pero su unico objetivo era la estricta maestra Mendelieve.

\- ¡Que gusto que haya llegado, My Lady!– saludaba Cat Noir dando un beso al dorso de la mano de Ladybug.

\- ¡Sabes que no puedo faltar a las pruebas ! – Contesto la ojiazul. - ¿Sabes donde esta el akuma? -

\- Al parecer esta en esa bolsa, de la que no deja sacar lápices – decía el joven mientras esquivaba los ataques.

Llegaron al laboratorio de química, para encontrar a una aterrada maestra apunto de ser atacada, pero Ladybug intercepto el ataque con su yo- yo, mientras Cat Noir creaba una distracción para quitarle el objeto akumatizado.

Ladybug libero el objeto del akuma, sin necesidad de usar su lucky charm, ni que Cat Nor, usara su cataclismo.

Al finalizar el trabajo chocaron sus puños como siempre.

\- ¡Buen trabajo Minino.! – felicito la chica a su compañero.

\- ¡Estamos puuurrrfectamente coordinados my lady, ¿no crees que es el destino? Contesto el chico. Mientras la joven rodaba los ojos ante la broma de gatos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es el destino!, pero no como lo estas insinuando, el destino ya te tenía como Cat Noir y ami como Ladybug, por que podríamos con esto, no acaso tu me lo dijiste el primer día!, dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Pero ¿y si fuera el destino como lo estoy insinuando? ¿tú me gustas y mucho?!, dijo el joven cabizbajo y de forma muy seria, descolocando a Ladybug ante tal revelación.

\- Si fuera el destino como lo estas insinuando, tal vez nos conoceríamos en nuestra forma civil por que el destino a sí lo quiso, y te gustaría en mi forma civil, por que serías capaz de verme con o sin macara, tu corazón te diría quien soy Yo. Pero estoy segura que no es el destino, y que no te gusto como crees, por que no eres capaz de ver mas allá de la mascara, si conocieras mi otra personalidad se que no te gustaría, es más hasta podría jurar que te decepcionarías. – Dijo esto con un poco de melancolía en la mirada, recordando aún el rechazo de Adrien.

\- ¡Claro que no!, estoy seguro que si te conociera en mi forma civil ya me abría dado cuenta de quien eres, y jamás me decepcionaría de quien pudieras ser –

\- ¡Bueno eso no lo podremos saber en este momento!, pero se que debe de haber chicas que mueren por ti, eres muy apuesto aún con el traje y los chistes malos, conoce una chica de verdad y enamórate de verdad, no te deslumbres con el disfraz, minino. – dijo estoy con un amplia sonrisa y despidiéndose de él.

Dejo al chico desilusionado y un tanto pensativo en lo que le había dicho, pues en el fondo sabia que era verdad.

Un destello ilumino las calles, restaurando todo lo que había sido destruido, ya casi todos los estudiantes se habían ido, solo quedaba Alya, Nino quien no quiso dejar sola a Alya y Félix que seguía desesperadamente buscando a Marinette con la mirada entre los curiosos que se habían acercado. De pronto la ve salir de la escuela y bajar corriendo las escaleras, no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio y dirigirse hacia ella, antes de que bajara los dos últimos escalones quedando a su altura y tomándola por los brazos como hace un momento había hecho con Alya.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?¿Por que no saliste de la escuela, si dijeron que saliéramos? Reclamaba el chico molesto.

\- M-me me quede encerrada en el baño – contesto la chica asombrada y bastante nerviosa.

\- ¿Te dicen que salgas por que hay que evacuar el edificio y tú te vas al baño? Realmente no pensé que fueras así de torpe y descuidada. Reclamo el rubio bastante furioso, pero antes de que Marinette pudiera decir algo, la abrazo tan fuerte, que casi la deja sin aire, ocasionando en ella un sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y la soltó bruscamente.

\- Bu – Bueno, que bueno que estas bien, voy a dar una vuelta necesito tomar aire – dijo el chico marchándose avergonzado.

Cuando este, se quito de su campo visual, pudo ver a su amiga Alya que seguía grabando con el celular, y obviamente había grabado toda la escena de histeria y preocupación de Félix. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron la Peli-roja rio burlonamente, y Marinette hizo un gesto de preocupación.

Sin decir una palabra se acerco a ella y le mostro todo lo que había grabado del rubio. Haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Pero no están saliendo! – exclamo Alya con tono de burla.

\- Pues de hecho no!, no estamos saliendo, ha de ser por que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos por lo del proyecto, y me ha tomado un poco de cariño, supongo- comentaba la pelinegra con la cabeza agachada, como si fuera una niña regañada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - ¡Estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado por mi! – pensaba con cierta satisfacción.

\- ¡¿Un poco? Bueno si tu lo dices. Contesto la morena aun con la mirada astuta.

Cuando Marinette llego a casa, subió a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama a lado del gato de peluche, con la espalda recargada en la pared, dispuesta a continuar con la lectura del libro para su trabajo.

Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida en esa posición después del desvelo de la noche anterior, era lógico que no iba a durar mucho leyendo. Comenzó inquietarse y a despertar por una sensación cálida en sus piernas y alrededor de su cintura, en un momento pensó que era Tikky quien se había acurrucado en sus piernas, pero ella no emite tanto calor en un área tan grande, cuando fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco vio a Félix recostando usando sus piernas de almohada, con la cara hacia ella y abrazándola por la cintura con una mano.

Se quedo helada ante la impresión y estaba apunto de reclamar cuando una voz enronquecida le susurro. – ¡Ni te atrevas a decirme algo, el día de hoy siento que he envejecido años por no saber donde estabas ni que te podía pasar, así que no te pienso soltar hasta que se me pase! –

La cara de impresión y enfado cambio por una sonrisa de satisfacción y ternura.

\- ¿estabas preocupado por mi? Murmullo la chica.

\- ¡Claro que sí, eres tan torpe y bajita, que pensé que te habrían lanzado por los aires! Susurro el chico sin abrir los ojos.

Por ese día Marinette se rindió, y lo dejo estar recostado en sus piernas abrazándola, mientras ellas hundía sus dedos en sus mechones rubios, y jugaba con ellos, con una sonrisa.

 _Muhcas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir tomandose el tiempo para leer esta historia. Como pueden ver soy malisima para eso de narrar una batalla, pero espero se haya cumplido el objetivo. No dejen de dejar sus comentarios, y sugerencias los aprecio mucho de verdad._

 _Pronto actualizare de nuevo!_


	8. Chapter 8 Mi Geisha

La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **Capitulo VIII Mi Geisha**

Al fin era la presentación de su escuela, tenían el escenario del taller de teatro para prepararlo todo. Cada pareja iba pasando representando su escena, de 10 minutos. Nino y Alix hicieron una escena de ciencia ficción "Yo Robot" donde la música de acción y los efectos de audio, destacaron gracias al trabajo Nino, Kim y Max fueron por la misma línea representando una escena de "El juego de Ender", en donde los recursos visuales que uso Max para proyectar el espacio exterior, acentuaron la escena.

Adrien y Juleka representaron una escena de terror: "Los poseído" un libro traducido del coreano que Juleka había leído, el maquillaje creación de la chica dio la nota destacable, y el vestuario hecho con la guía de Marinette hizo que la escena realmente diera miedo, aunque Adrien no durmió en tres días al terminar el libro; despertaba a Plagg hasta para ir al baño en la noche.

Lila y Nathaniel hicieron la representación de "la Princesa y el mendigo" el escenario hecho por Nathaniel era una verdadera obra de arte, y la joyería de la princesa hecha por Lila también lo era.

Rosse y Sabrina realizaron una escena de "Peter Pan", donde Rosse por supuesto fue Tinker Bell, papel que le quedaba excelente.

La escena de Chloé y Alya saco las sonrisas de todos los asistentes, pues era una escena de "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas" y ese vestido con mucho vuelo así como el moño de la cabeza que tenía Chloé la hacían ver adorable, solo que cuando abría la boca la dejaba ver como lo que realmente era "una niña malcriada", el vestuario de Alya era un traje con chaleco, y unas adorables orejas de conejo insertadas en un pequeño sombrero de copa alta, que le ayudo ha realizar Marinette, pero lo que adoraron de su representación era el modo en que le hablaba a Chloé, con regaños por que se le hacia tarde, le salía tan natural, que fue de las mejores actuaciones.

Por ultimo llego el momento de Félix y Marinette. Habían montado el escenario, como una clásica sala estilo japonés, con biombos en la parte de atrás que representaban escenas de la vida japonesa, armados por Félix y pintados por Marinette, una mesita y cojines para sentarse como era la usanza de los habitantes del sol naciente, aun lado todos los instrumentos necesarios para representar la "ceremonia del té", ambientando el teatro, se escuchaba notas de un instrumento de cuerdas, una música tradicional japonesa " _Hougaku"._ Realmente te transportaba Japón.

De pronto en la escena aparece Marinette con un maquillaje sublime, la cara blanca labios rojos, y ojos negros, Julekka había hecho un trabajo extraordinario con el maquillaje, y Alya le había echo un moño con su cabello adornadolo con flores naturales rojas y blancas por abajo del trenzado, su vestuario era una verdadera maravilla demostraba todo su talento en ello, un kimono en fondo blanco con flores rojas y amarillas con pequeños colibríes bordados por ella misma.

En cuanto apareció en la escena todos los estudiantes y maestros se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues realmente se parecía a la protagonista, sus ojos azules y brillantes hipnotizaban al público.

-¡Wow, se ve hermosa!- Murmullo Adrien a su amigo quien solo asintió con la cabeza sin poder quitar la vista de la chica en el escenario, nadie le podía quitar la vista del escenario, ni siquiera Chloé y Lila, que la veían con menosprecio ¿cómo podía verse tan bien, sin usar joyas, sin usar un vestido de diseñador?. Por otro lado Alya, Juleka y Rosse, estaban tan emocionadas que no podían ocultar sus grititos y saltitos de gusto.

En la escena aparece Félix, tocando una puerta falsa corrediza, vestido con un traje negro, con cuello estilo "Mao", y camisa blanca se veía muy elegante y varonil, y esa personalidad que tenía lo hacia portar el traje de una manera muy seductora. Marinette se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla, y en cuanto lo hace sus miradas se cruzan, causando en el chico un impacto por el asombro, pues él no la había visto con el vestuario y el maquillaje hasta ese momento, por un momento se le olvido lo que tenia que hacer.

\- ¡Has tu reverencia! – le susurro Marinette, muy despacio, pues se había quedado como piedra nada más al verla.

\- ¡Ah sí, sí lo siento! – susurra él.

Hace una reverencia como saludo a la usanza japonesa, el cual corresponde Marinette y lo invita a pasar, se sienta en uno de los cojines, la chica que va detrás de él toma su lugar justo enfrente.

Y comienzan con un dialogo, como si fuera una entrevista, no precisamente de él libro, si no inventado por ellos para explicar toda la esencia del libro, mientras Marinette seguía los pasos para hacer el té.

 _F: ¿qué es ser una Geisha?_

 _M: "No somos prostitutas, como muchos creen, ni tampoco esposas ni mujeres de familia. Vendemos nuestra destreza, no nuestro cuerpo, cantamos, bailamos, charlamos te entretenemos todo lo que quieras. Creamos un mundo en el que solo hay belleza. La palabra geisha significa artista; ser geisha, es ser juzgada como una obra de arte en movimiento. Para nosotras, tortura y belleza van de la mano, tus pies sufrirán, sangrarán, incluso sentarse y dormir será doloroso para crear la imagen perfecta de la belleza._

 _F: ¿por qué elegiste ser Geisha?_

 _M: No tuve opción._

 _F: ¿Y el amor?_

 _M: Tampoco es una opción, la felicidad no es algo que alcancemos. Cuando la vida va bien es un presente espontáneo._

 _F: ¿y por que no protestar, porque no revelarse?_

 _M: Hay veces que el silencio es la respuesta más inteligente._

Con esta frase termina su representación atenuando las luces del escenario y bajando el telón.

\- ¡Te ves hermosa! – Susurraba Félix, mientras no podía quitar los ojos de sus labios rojos y de sus ojos azules. Causando un sonrojo imperceptible por el maquillaje tan cargado.

\- ¡Oh un cumplido de Félix Agreste!, ¡que detengan la prensa! Dijo la chica con sarcasmo pero con un sonrojo en la cara, - ¡Tu también te ves muy apuesto! – murmuro.

\- ¡Vamos que esperan! Dijo Alya saliendo detrás. – ¿No Escuchan los aplausos?, salgan a dar las gracias.

Félix volteo al telón cerrado, levantándose lentamente para ofrecer la mano a Marinette ayudándole a levantarse. Sin soltarla se dirigieron al escenario donde el joven hizo a un lado el telón y le permitió el paso a la chica primero, como todo un caballero, para después volver a tomar a la joven de la mano y hacer una reverencia al público.

Marinette no podía dar pasos grandes por el diseño del Kimono, cuando quiso bajar del escenario, se dio cuenta que tendría que dirigirse hasta las escaleras, en la parte de atrás, Félix le dirigió una mirada y le alzo los brazos en señal de que se arrojara. La peli azul no lo dudo ni un segundo, sabia que la atraparía, sin pensarlo dio un pequeño saltito para caer en sus brazos.

Al tenerla en sus brazos la apretujo con fuerza, los pies de la chica no tocaban el piso sus manos quedaban recargadas en sus hombros.

\- Como en la primera vez ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me caigas encima - dijo el joven rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba su frente en la de ella quien hacía lo mismo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

La puso en el suelo delicadamente soltándola con un suspiro de desprendimiento. Realmente era una escena muy tierna.

\- Mmmm esos dos se traen algo! Y no se caen tan mal como nos han echo creer -Musitó Lila con desprecio mientras Alya, Rosse, Juleka y Nino también los veían, la primera con una sonrisa de complicidad y los otros tres con cara de sorpresa. Cada día era más difícil ocultar lo que había nacido entre ellos, aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera claro lo que era, ¿una rara amistad?¿ un deseo físico?¿una rara atracción?¿se gustaban o no se soportoban?; aún más difícil era mantener la distancia enfrente de los demás, pues sea como sea se estaban haciendo muy íntimos debido al contacto diario.

Alya se acercó, para tomarles una foto con su vestuario, como había hecho con todos los participantes, Felix tomó por la cintura a Marinette, quien tenía un amplía sonrisa y hacia una seña de victoria con los dedos y el chico la volteaba ver con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Después tomo una foto de todos los del grupo para subirla a su red social.

Incluso alumnos de otras clases habían ido con ellos a tomarse fotos, chicos y chicas por igual se tomaban fotos con Marinette, como si fuera una verdadera japonesa, pero a diferencia de ella, solo chicas le pedían fotos a Felix, situación que molesto un poco a Marinette cuando se dio cuenta aunque él nunca sonreía para las fotos.

\- ¡Wow Marinette! te ves muy bien, realmente pareces la chica de la portada del libro - le dijo Adrien mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Oh! Gracias ustedes también lo han hecho muy bien. Agradeció ella.

-¿Te tomarías una foto con migo? le preguntó el chico con timidez.

\- ¡claro por que no!

Adrien sacó su celular, acerco su cabeza a la de Marinette para tomarse una selfie, el chico estaba muy nervioso que hasta tiro el celular, lo levantó rápidamente y tomo la foto.

\- ¡Ahora una haciendo una cara graciosa! - le dijo la chica para tratar de relajarlo, y los dos salieron sacando la lengua y cruzando los ojos.

\- ¡Ahora una con cara aterradora!- después de todo él traía un disfraz como de zombie. Se tomaron la foto ella haciendo cara de susto y el como si la fuera a morder.

Realmente se estaban divirtiendo y Marinette ya no estaba toda nerviosa a su lado, sus risas al ver las fotos que habían tomado, hicieron reaccionar a Félix ocasionando en él un impulso de tomarla en brazos y alejarla de él, estaba a mitad de camino hacia ellos, cuando apareció Chloe abrazando a Adrien por atrás.

\- ¡Ahora tomate unas con migo ! Chillo la chica con su voz insoportable. Dejando a Marinette ahí parada, con una risita de burla - ¡pobre Adrien penso!,- pero como siempre siendo tan amable no se negó.

Félix se quedo congelado, pensando en lo que estuvo apunto de hacer. Sin poder más con la maraña en sus pensamientos salió al jardín detrás de la escuela, a tomar un poco de aire.

¿Estaba celoso? No, no podía ser, no podía ser que en tan poco tiempo esa chiquilla se hubiera apropiado de su corazón y de sus impulsos, pero ¿por que era tan posesivo con ella?, mientras pensaba en esto, recordaba sus sonrisas, como arrugaba la nariz cuando se molestaba, y su pequeño puchero que le encantaba, la calidez de sus manos al acariciar su cabello, la fiereza con que se defendía, no podía definir lo que sentía, pero sabia que no podría hacer mucho si ella seguía sintiendo algo por Adrien.

….

Todos se retiraron a sus casas, Félix decidió ir a ver a su abogado, para saber como iba lo de la liberación de su herencia.

\- ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! Estaba por llamarte – dijo su abogado – necesito unas firmas tuyas, que vayas a un banco y abras una cuenta con estas características y me la traigas lo más pronto posible, teniendo esto en dos semanas aproximadamente podrás disponer de tu herencia.

Félix salió de ahí, debería estar contento y lo estaba, pero en lo profundo de su ser, sentía una terrible melancolía por dejar la casa de Marinette, pues era para él lo que nunca había tenido… un "hogar", más sin embargo no podía abusar de la amabilidad de los señores Dupain – Chen, y mucho menos teniendo los deseos y sentimientos que le tenía a su hija, no quería defraudar su confianza. Además que las veces que intento aportar dinero para los gastos, el matrimonio Dupain – Chen lo rechazaba, por lo tanto cada que podía compraba despensa y la guardaba en los armarios, tan poco era un mal agradecido.

Cuando llego a la casa, solo estaba Sabine en el mostrador de la panadería.

\- ¡Oh Félix, cariño al fin llegas!, sube Marinette y Tom están arriba comiendo, hice tu favorito, "pollo cantones" – le dijo la Sra. Chen con tono maternal.

\- ¡Sabine, eres un sol! – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Subió las escaleras entrando a la parte de la casa, llevándose una gran sorpresa viendo a Marinette jugando con su papá vídeo juegos, su sorpresa fue aun más grande al ver que el Tom era el que ganaba.

\- ¿C-co – cómo le ha ganado a su hija? Pregunto Félix con incredulidad.

\- Pues ¿cómo que cómo? Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe, busca mi avatar en la red soy "Tomtastico57" – dijo el hombre soltando una carcajada.

Félix se quedo helado, volteado a ver a la chica, pensando que le estaban jugando una broma, hasta que la voz de la chica lo saco de su sorpresa – ¡Sí! no te esta mintiendo, ha sido el número uno en los últimos tres torneos en línea – musito la chica rodando los ojos hacia la pantalla.

El joven rubio se acerco y le dijo con ojos suplicantes .-¿podría enseñarme?, necesito ganarle a su hija aunque sea una sola vez –

A lo que el hombre mayor dio una gran carcajada y con una palmada en la espalda que casi manda al suelo al chico, asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que sí, solo que tendrá que ser después del trabajo en la panadería. Siempre es bueno tener alguien con quien jugar – contesto Tom con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Bueno, voy a cambiarme! - susurro la chica que aún traía su ropa de Geisha, al pasar a un lado de Félix, la tomo por la mano.

\- No te cambies, te has esforzado mucho con tu vestuario lúcelo por hoy. - Le murmullo el joven rubio.

\- ¡Tiene razón Mari, te ha quedado muy bien! – le dijo su papá mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- ¡Se mi Geisha por el día de hoy, deléitame con tu belleza!, le susurro Félix, apenas perceptible para ella ocasionando un sonrojo en la chica.

….

Durante los siguientes días, ya seguían una rutina, en las mañanas se peleaban por el baño, algunas veces ganaba Marinette, algunas Félix, otras tantas cuando Marinette estaba apunto de ganarlo Félix la levantaba por la cintura con mucha delicadeza y la hacia a un lado, aunque ya lo hacían entre risas y juegos. Después salía uno de los dos primero, claro que el joven con mucho cuidado de no encontrarse a alguien que pudiera verlo salir de la casa de la panadería, pues se lo había prometido a la chica.

En la escuela seguían actuando como siempre, aunque a veces no podían evitar la familiaridad que habían adquiridos por el tiempo que convivían juntos, aunque apenas se daban cuenta, trataban de evitarlo, pero para Alya ya era más que evidente, aunque no solo para ella, si no también para Lila, quien ya estaba más atenta a ellos dos, desde el día de las presentaciones en el teatro, y por más que intentaba entablar conversaciones con él, siempre se mostraba huraño y molesto.

En las tardes hacían los deberes juntos, el joven rubio ayudaba a entender física y la chica ayudaba con química. - ¿Cómo puedes entender tan bien química? – preguntaba el joven rubio confundido.

\- Es que es como la cocina – haces emulsiones, neutralizas ácidos, evitas la oxidación etc. Mira te mostrare – le comentaba la chica mientras hacían recetas de cocina para que él entendiera, así que Félix aprendía química y también a cocinar.

Cuando había que leer, tomaban la misma posición ella sentada en el diván o en la cama y él recostado en sus piernas disfrutando las caricias en su cabello, siempre se quedaba dormido ante los mismos, situación que hacia sonreír a Marinette.

Cuando estaba por caer la noche el joven bajaba a ayudar a Tom, con las labores finales de la panadería, como lavar los utensilios, secaros, y guardarlos, para tener más tiempo de una lección más, de "the ulimate strike figther", pues tenía que conseguir ganarle a Marinette.

….

\- ¡Disculpa Sabine!, no me prestaras una toalla, pues desde mi calamidad con la lavadora se hecho a perder la mía, he olvidado comprar otra. – pedía el chico con amabilidad mientras Sabine cocinaba.

\- ¡Oh claro! Sube con Marinette, pídele una prestada del Closeth de blancos – le decía la mujer sin voltearlo a ver.

Mientras subía con la camisa desabotonada, pues estaba apunto de meterse a bañar cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia toalla, vio a Marinette sentada en la computadora, pero no se percato que estaba en video llamada con Alya desde allí.

\- ¡Mary dice tu mamá que me prestes una toalla! - entro el joven como si nada, como siempre lo hacia-

\- ¿Por qué entras así? – dijo la chica nerviosa mientras cerraba la ventana de la conversación.

\- ¡¿Qué ahora si traigo camisa?! Contesto el rubio sin entender la molestia de la chica.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso, si no que entras sin tocar!

\- ¡Siempre lo hago así!, solo en la noche toco, por si andas en pijama, sabes como me provocas con pijama... y con el vestido de Geisha – contesto el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Bueno ya! ¿qué me dijiste que querías? Refunfuño la chica con un sonrojo en la cara.

\- Una toalla, desde el desastre con la lavadora no he comprado otra.

\- Jajajaja!, es verdad nunca pensé que hubiera una persona que hiciera tanto desastre con un solo botón – decía la chica sin parar de reír, pues el día que el joven se dispuso a lavar su ropa, dejo el cuarto lleno de jabón, con su ropa blanca de color rosa, y su toalla y otras prendas totalmente desgarradas –

\- ¡No te burles!, en el internado no lavamos ropa.

\- Jajajaja – si mucho Chino e ingles pero inútil para las labores domesticas, comentaba la chica mientras le daba la toalla.

\- ¿oye por que tu computadora tiene ese botón parpadeando?

Se acercaron los dos, y al dar clic se abrió una ventana con la cara de Alya totalmente sorprendida, con la boca casi en el teclado de la impresión. Marinette había cerrado la ventana, pero no apago la cámara y mucho menos colgó la video llamada.

\- ¡Oooook!, ok, ahora creo que sí necesito una explicación….- musito la joven morena con calma, totalmente confundida por lo que acababa de ver, sin siquiera poder reaccionar.

 _¡Hola a todos, los que aun leen este FIC, he decidido resubir este capitulo por algunos errores de redacción que tenía, pero ya estaba ansiosa por subirlo._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me emociona mucho recibirlos y me alienta a seguir escribiendo. **Karen Agreste ¡** ¡Sí ya vi los dos episodios nuevos por You to be, han estado increíbles. !, **Misaki uzumaki,** gracias por tu comentario. **Sol** muchas muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tus comentarios, si ahora que Alya lo sabe va a querer una explicación detallada de los sucedido. **strawberryy** muchas gracias por tus observaciones tendré mas cuidado con la ortografía y la redacción. _

_Una disculpa a veces no se como contestar, todavía estoy conociendo esta plataforma. Quiero decirles que les agradezco mucho el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia._


	9. El nuevo departamento

La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.

 _ **Capitulo XIX**_

Alya había llegado a la casa de Marinette más rápido que un relámpago, daba vueltas de un lugar a otro sin terminar de entender la peculiar suerte de su amiga, no dejaba de pensar que justo cuando su amiga se había desilusionado de Adrien, y que justamente había declarado olvidarse de los Chicos, había llegado este joven a meterse literalmente en su vida, y la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era ¿también se estará metiendo en su corazón?

\- ¡Bueno ahora entiendo! porque esos destellos de familiaridad e intimidad que a veces muestran. ¿y hay algo más?, pues los comentarios que se hicieron enfrente de la computadora no eran muy inocentes que digamos. ¡Hasta parecían una pareja! – Comento la chica pelirroja con duda y picardía en la mirada.

\- ¡A- Ah! No claro que no, a Félix le gusta molestarme simplemente – susurro Marinette, con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Pero ¿Te gusta? – volvió a preguntar la pelinegra con actitud suspicaz

\- Bu- Bu- Bueno, es un chico atractivo, a cualquier chica le gustaría supongo – Comento la joven, para después sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo entrar en razón – pero ya te había dicho que no quiero saber nada de Amor, ni de Adrien, ni de Félix, ni de nadie- termino de decir la chica con un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿Sí? Eso díselo a él. musito Alya riendo. ¿Cuándo iremos a tu semana de ofertas? Para prepararme psicológicamente.

\- Bu- bueno, es- es que, como se que a ti no te agrada mucho ir p- pues Félix me va acompañar, perdió una apuesta en los videojuegos.

La joven pelirroja por primera vez se quedo sin palabras, demasiadas ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, pero en el fondo le agradaba ver que al fin había un Chico que apreciara la hermosa persona que es su amiga.

\- ¡Oh vaya!, ahora Yo siento que lo Amo.- solo le resto decir con alegría, al no tener que acompañar a su amiga a ese agotador día.

Pasaron toda la tarde platicando, para despedirse Alya se encontró a Félix en la puerta.

\- ¡Suerte con el día de compras de Marinette!, te recomiendo desayunar bien y llevar una botella de agua, así como usar zapatos cómodos. – Comentaba la chica mientras soltaba una carcajada burlona salía de su pecho.

 _…..._

Adrien no dejaba de ver las fotos que se había tomado con Marinette, todos los días: cuando tenía un momento libre, y antes de acostarse a dormir, y siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa.

\- ¡Otra vez viendo esas fotos, niño ya me tienes harto! – refunfuñaba Plagg mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- Realmente Marinette es muy divertida, su sonrisa es muy pura, y ese brillo azul en sus ojos.

\- ¿Marinette? Mary…Mary…. ¡Ah ya! La niña que no te gusta… pues para no gustarte hablas de ella como si te gustara. – Rezongaba la pequeña criaturita.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no es que no me guste, es solo Yo estoy enamorado de Ladybug…tal vez, si no hubiera conocido a Ladybug. Susurraba el joven rubio pensativo.

\- ¡Ah bueno! ¡Haberlo dich _o antes!, pues realmente no la conoces._

\- De que hablas, Plagg claro que la conozco.

\- ¡Ah Sí!?, sabes ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¿y su comida favorita?¿qué películas prefiere las de terror, drama o románticas?. Me imagino que cuando una persona asegura estar tan enamorado como tú, conoce todos esos detalles de la persona que ama ¿no crees?

El joven se quedo pensando un momento, lo que le decía Plagg, era casi lo mismo que le había dicho Ladybug.

\- Si lo sigues pensando tanto muchacho, puede que sea demasiado tarde, ¡la niña no es fea! y ¿no el pelirrojo moría por ella? Además de que tu primo tuvo una cita con ella ¿no?, él si no perdió el tiempo. Bramo la pequeña criatura negra, volando hacia su queso.

La molestia en la expresión del rubio no tardo en aparecer, Nathaniel no le causaba molestia sabia que la chica no le correspondía, pero Félix había algo que no terminaba de convencerle, esos ataques sarcásticos entre ellos en la escuela, aparentemente era una enemistad pero sentía que sus miradas decían otra cosa, esas risas cómplices, esos guiños con el ojo. ¿Había algo más de lo que aparentaban?

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no invitarla a salir y conocerla un poco más?, pensó el joven rubio mientras suspiraba.

…...

Era muy temprano en la mañana, Marinette abrió muy despacio la puerta de la habitación de Félix, para comprobar que seguía dormido después con un movimiento rápido, salto a su cama, despertándolo bruscamente.

\- ¡Día de ofertas!¡Vamos! tenemos que irnos de lo contrario ya no alcanzaremos nada, - brincaba la chica en su cama con mucha emoción.

\- ¡¿cómo te atreves a despertarme así?!¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! Gritaba el joven conmocionado.

\- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! Recuerda que perdiste la apuesta, te espero en 5 minutos en la cocina.

Después de apenas tomar un poco de leche, salieron de la casa corriendo, prácticamente arrastrando a Félix de la mano por lo rápido que caminaba.

Después de cuatro horas de caminar y caminar por pasillos, Félix ya no aguantaba los pies y su estomago gruñía de hambre.

-¿no crees que ya has comprado lo suficiente?, tienes un armario lleno de telas, ¿dónde vas a poner más?, Bufaba el chico con fastidio, ahora entendía las burlas de Alya.

-¡No son tantas! el año pasado compre más, ya solo vamos por chucherías.

\- ¡Oh por favor! tomemos un descanso y comamos algo. Jadeó el chico con cansancio y fastidio, mientras pasaban por una cafetería.

-¡Esta bien! Espeto Marinette, viendo al chico casi desfallecer.

En cuanto entraron a la cafetería, el joven pidió comida como para cuatro personas.

\- No deberías comer tanto, te va a doler el estomago, decía la joven mientras miraba sorprendida la velocidad con la que comía.

\- Bueno, en lo que estamos aquí, y si ya terminaste de hacer la mayoría de tus compras, tal vez puedas ayudarme a comprar cosas para mi departamento. – Soltó el joven rubio, bajando la mirada con seriedad – ¡una toalla por ejemplo!- quiso bromear pero la tristeza invadía su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo? … decía con consternación - ¿A- acaso ya no estás cómodo en mi casa?

\- ¡Oh no nada de eso!, todo lo contrario, jamás había estado en un lugar donde me sintiera tan bien, es casi como un hogar, tus padres son geniales, y estar contigo ha sido… ha sido diferente, además si me quedo más tiempo, puede que el que salte sobre tu cama sea yo y no con tan buenas intenciones – musito con una sonrisa cínica.

\- ¡Pervertido! - Susurraba con un sonrojo desde que le subía hasta las orejas.

\- Ya se ha liberado lo de mi herencia y ya he empezado a buscar un departamento, pues prometí quedarme solo lo necesario y no quiero causar más molestias a tus padres.

La joven pelinegra no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y mostrar un pequeño gesto de tristeza.

\- ¡Vamos! Eso no quiere decir que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente – dijo el joven sonriendo con melancolía, pues él también se sentía acongojado – aun te tengo que ganar en los video juegos, tu papá me ha entrenado bien, y ya que te gusta tanto salir de compras, pensé que podrías acompañarme a ver algunos departamento y comprar algunos muebles y cosas ¡ya sabes!

\- ¡Claro, con gusto.

Continuaron recorriendo el centro pero Marinette, ya no se sentía animada para seguir con sus compras, tenía una extraña sensación de malestar y melancolía, sabía que Félix se iría en cualquier momento, que su estancia en su casa solo era por un favor, y en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor. ¿Lo iba a extrañar?, a pesar de su atropellado comienzo, ¿Qué sentía? ¿lo quería?¿lo quería tanto como para dolerle tanto su partida?

Cuando llegaron a casa, Félix se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de Marinette, se sentía culpable pues ese día estaba muy animada, subió a su cuarto y la encontró recostada en su cama.

\- ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Pregunto el joven algo apenado.

\- Dijiste que ya no podías caminar más.

\- Pero por un helado, si caminaría. Aunque si me hiciste caminar un maratón. – le susurro el joven recostándose en su cama quedando frente a ella - ¡Ya sé! Vamos a jugar "The ultímate strike fighter", apuesto que ahora si te puedo ganar, y si yo te gano vamos por un helado, y…. mmmmm… ¡rayos no se que pedirte!, bueno si gano cuando necesite un favor podré contar contigo sin importar lo que sea.

\- ¡Sabes que siempre podrás contar con migo! No necesitas ganarme en un juego para eso.

Sus palabras conmovieron a Félix, pero sobre todo le dio un poco de esperanza quien con uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el antebrazo de Marinette, haciendo pequeños círculos en su piel, provocando en ella una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad, siguieron así en silencio hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Félix despertó hasta la madrugada, con su mano en la de Marinette, no quería faltar a la confianza de sus padres, aunque no haría nada imprudente, no quería hacer cosas buenas que parecieran malas, así que reprimió sus deseos de quedarse recostado con ella y abrazarla. Se levanto, y le puso una manta encima para taparla, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

….

Félix pidió a Marinette, que lo acompañara a ver algunos departamentos no lejos de ahí.

En cuanto llegaron la agente de bienes raíces, una mujer vestida con un conjunto de saco color vino, blusa blanca y falda negra los recibió con cara de sorpresa. Ambos sintieron un poco extraña esa expresión, pero solo se limitaron a verse el uno al otro y asintieron con los hombros en señal de confusión.

\- Tengo tres opciones para ustedes, no están lejos del colegio y el espacio no es muy grande, pero son económicos, aunque a mi parecer la opción tres es la que mejor les conviene – dijo la chica aun con extrañeza en la mirada.

\- De acuerdo, entonces vayamos directamente a esa. Resolvió el joven rubio para no perder el tiempo.

Se dirigieron al pequeño departamento, que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio, pero para Félix lo más importante es que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la panadería, quería seguir cerca de ella. En cuanto llegaron la agente de bienes raíces comenzó a mostrarlo.

\- Es pequeño, pero aprovecha muy bien los espacios. – comenzó a explicar la mujer haciendo su trabajo – a diferencia de los otros dos este tiene el espacio para una pequeña sala de estar, tiene una habitación bastante amplia, que será perfecta para ustedes dos.

\- ¡Esperé! ¿cómo?- expresó Marinette comenzando a sonrojarse, mientras que Félix que ya había entendido el por qué de la cara de sorpresa de la mujer cuando los vio, soltó una gran carcajada ronca, desde el fondo de su pecho, como si nunca hubiera reído de esa manera.

\- ¡No, no! No somos pareja – explicaba Marinette a la mujer, con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas que ya le bajaba hasta el cuello– solo es mi amigo, vengo a acompañarlo únicamente.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! – se disculpo la agente avergonzada – es que como venían juntos, y es común ver a parejas escogiendo su primer departamento, a decir verdad me sorprendió lo jóvenes que se ven.

Félix que no paraba de reír, le hecho la mano por los hombros a Marinette, para abrazarla.

\- ¡Vamos mi Ángel! No digas eso, este podría ser nuestro futuro departamento.

\- ¡No empieces!- recrimino la chica con un puchero en la boca.

\- Jajajaja, vallamos a ver la recamara ya que es amplia, imagina ¿cuántas cosas podríamos hacer ahí?, siseo el chico con una sonrisa picara en los labios y alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Félix! – le grito la chica ya molesta, con un tono en la cara comparable al color de Tikki.

Terminaron por ver los otros dos departamentos, pero el chico se decidió por el primero, y no por la recamara amplia, si no por qué era el más cercano a la casa de Marinette.

\- Después de la escuela ¿me acompañarías, a comprar unos muebles y trastos o cosas que podría ocupar? ¿Qué se yo?. – dijo el joven cuando iban caminando hacia su casa.

\- ¿Cómo no sabes ni lo que vas a comprar?,

\- Pues realmente no se que pueda necesitar, además no estoy obsesionado con las compras como tú.

\- ¡Oye! Yo no estoy obsesionada con las compras, solo con las ofertas, que es totalmente diferente. Cuando lleguemos a casa haremos una lista, de lo más indispensable.

Llegaron a casa de Marinette, sin darse cuenta que desde la otra acera Max y Kim, los observaban entrar.

\- ¿No se supone que ya se acabaron los trabajos en parejas? Susurro el joven alto al pequeño moreno a su lado, quien asintió con la cabeza. - ¿y entonces que hace Félix en la casa de Marinette?

\- Y lo más raro: ¿no se supone que no se toleran? ¿Qué hacen juntos sin necesidad?, le confirmo el joven de lentes.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos ante esa situación, pero ninguno le dio demasiada importancia.

….

Al siguiente día en el receso y después de mucho pensarlo, Adrien se decidió a invitar a Marinette a tomar algo, después de todo eran amigos ¿no?

Se acerco a ella, estaba riendo con Alya, a quien le contaba que ya se iría el joven rubio de su casa, y la situación que sucedió con la agente de bienes raíces. Alya no podía parar de reír- me hubiera gustado estar ahí para grabarlo jajajaja- musitaba la chica entre carcajadas.

\- ¡Hola Chicas!, ¿de qué se ríen?, murmuro el joven de ojos verdes.

\- De situaciones que solo le pueden pasar a mi amiga. Contesto la morena con un ampliar sonrisa, mientras la otra chica hacia un puchero.

\- ¡Alya! me parece que Nino te estaba buscando en la Biblioteca, susurro el joven rubio a la morena.

\- ¿Nino?¿En la biblioteca?, eso sí tengo que verlo. Dijo la joven marchándose a la biblioteca, dejando nuevamente a los dos jóvenes a solas.

\- ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un helado después de clases?... ya sabes… como amigos.

\- ¿¡Eh!?, ¿Yo? ¿Me estás diciendo a mi? - susurro la joven sorprendida.

\- ¡Si!, no hay nadie más.

\- Cla…ro ¡Oh no! ¡lo siento! El día de hoy tengo un compromiso. Tal vez otro día.

\- ¡Está bien! ¿podría ser mañana? Y mejor, ¿podríamos ir al cine?, hay una película que quiero ver.

\- Bu-bueno, no lo sé ¿estás seguro de que no tienes cosas que hacer?, generalmente tu agenda está muy apretada.

\- No, para nada esta semana tengo tiempo libre, por ello me gustaría salir un poco.

\- Bueno entonces ¡no veo porqué no! – Contesto la joven pelinegra con una sonrisa forzada, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque siempre soñó con ese momento, en el que el chico de sus sueños, la invitará a salir, esta vez sentía que estaba mal aceptar su invitación, y no sabía por qué.

…

Después de clases, Félix y Marinette fueron a realizar las compras como lo habían acordado, pero antes pasaron a su casa a comer algo.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir Félix se paro frente a Marinette, para quitar las ligas de su cabello, y alborotarlo un poco.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Marinette desconcertada.

\- Bueno vamos a ver algunos muebles, entre ellos ¡la cama!, así que si vuelven a pensar que somos pareja, no quiero que piensen que soy un pedófilo o un pervertido, y con esas coletitas te vez muy infantil, ¡adorable! Pero infantil - Remarco el muchacho rubio, sin darle tiempo a responder, jalándola de la mano hacia la salida.

Félix había tenido razón, cada de que entraban a una tienda, los vendedores los confundían con una pareja de jóvenes recién casados o enamorados, al principio Marinette trataba de aclarar que no eran pareja, pero después de la tercera tienda, dejo de hacerlo, dando se cuenta que perdía mucho el tiempo en tratar de aclarar algo que al parecer no le creían.

Cuando pasaron por un stand de pruebas de maquillajes, Félix tomo un labial rojo cereza, para aplicárselo a la joven en los labios.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿y ahora por qué haces eso? - Pregunto la joven confundida. –

\- ¡Sigo sintiendo que me ven raro!, es que eres tan bajita que pareces niña de diez años – susurro el rubio divertido. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver los labios carnosos de la joven, ahora en un color rojo, que resultaban tentadores en la piel tan blanca de la chica, invitándole a besarlos, pero se contuvo para solo tocar con su pulgar el labio inferior, se obligo a salir de su trance y seguir caminando.

Marinette se quedo parada confundida, había visto sus intensiones y realmente quería que lo hiciera, no sabía que pensar o como sentirse, ni siquiera le pudo contestar algo cuando le dijo bajita. Los gritos y el barullo del gentío, la sacaron de su letargo, un Akuma estaba atacando, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Félix como para poder transformarse y así lo hizo.

Chloe Burgeous había tratado de inútil e inepta a una demostradora de productos de belleza, logrando que la despidieran en su primer día, convirtiéndola en "Beatylady" quien lanzaba cremas de belleza y productos de belleza dejando a todos con las caras inmóviles obedeciéndola a ella.

Cuando Félix escucho los gritos, giro sobre sus pasos volteando a todos lados pero no la encontró por ningún lado -¿cómo hace para desaparecer en momentos así? - Susurro par sí mismo enfadado y preocupado, mientras toda la gente corría en sentido contrario.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes huir – le grito Ladybug al chocar con Félix y resguardarlo entre los anaqueles del departamento de blancos, agachándose los dos.

\- ¿Tú eres Ladybug? – le musito el joven ojiazul, impresionado y poniéndose de pie - ¡pensé que eras más alta! -

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema con la altura de las personas? – le contesto el la chica del traje moteado claramente enfadada. – Tienes que irte, ¿no vez acaso que hay un Akumatizado?

\- ¡No puedo irme! ¡estoy buscando a mi amiga!… ella venia conmigo, solo le quite la vista de encima un segundo y ya no estaba, es más o menos como de tu estatura, y trae el pelo como tú en este momento, aunque generalmente se hace dos estúpidas e infantiles coletitas. – en ese momento vinieron a la mente de Félix, imágenes del blog de Alya, donde había visto a Ladybug y Cat Noir, recordando que en esas imágenes ella usa dos coletitas también. Se quedo callado unos segundos, con un semblante serio y abriendo un poco la boca asombrado, mirándola fijamente. – y de echo tiene el mismo color de ojos, que los tuyos – dijo seriamente ante el asombro de Lady bug, y más aun cuando toco sus labios con el pulgar justo como lo había hecho hace unos momentos con Marinette. - ¿cómo sabes que tengo problemas con la altura de las personas? – pregunto finalmente.

\- ¡No, no, no lo sé! Ahora tienes que irte seguramente tu amiga esta bien,- le grito casi con un ataque al corazón del asombro empujándolo hacia una de las escaleras de servicio y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se recargo en la puerta impresionada, - ¡no puede ser!, ¿será posible que me haya reconocido? Pe – pero ¿cómo, si es la primera vez que me ve como ladybug?...

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews Sra. Granchester realmente a mi no me agrada tanto Adrien, me molesta que sea tan "amigable" que con todo mundo quiera caer bien, que no se atreva a decirle nada a su padre, que no se de cuenta de que Marinette lo ama tanto, y con el capitulo 5 de la nueva temporada, donde la mando a la Friendzone con más razón siento que no se la merece, simplemente por que no es capas de verla.**

 **En un principio esta historia solo pretendía dar celos a Adrien, para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo, pero me gusto más la personalidad de Félix, y las cosas se fueron dando de forma diferente, así que cada de que escribo creo que esta historia tiene vida propia y va por su propio camino.**

 **Este capitulo aunque no es de mis favoritos, da pie a que se desarrolle aún más las ideas que tengo para esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer linithamonreo77, kimberly -miau, Misaki uzumaki, Sol y Strawberryy, disculpen la tardanza en este capitulo pero tuve que salir de la ciudad unos días.**


	10. Chapter 10 ¡Vamos al Cine!

La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.

 _ **Capitulo X El Cine**_

Chat Noir supo del akuma por la alerta que tenia en su celular de las actualizaciones del blog de Alya, el cual ya tenia una gran de suscriptores quienes eran los que informaban casi de inmediato de la aparición de éstos.

Sin perder el tiempo, se escabullo de su guarda espaldas para llegar al centro comercial, y encontrarse con Ladybug.

\- ¡Hola My Lady!, ¿día de Spa? ¡vaya hasta cambiaste de peinado! – dijo el chico en su juguetón tono de voz.

\- ¡Así es minino!, pero me temo que los resultados ahora no son tan embellecedores – decía esto al ver que los afectados parecían zombis, con diferentes tonos de color en la cara, causados por las mascarillas faciales que lanzaba la Akumatizada.

Después de muchos intentos Ladybug termino utilizando su amuleto encantado para derrotar al akuma. En todo ese tiempo Chat la notaba preocupada y distraída, y aunque algunas ocasiones intento preguntarle si algo le pasaba, ella lo negaba con la cabeza y decía estar bien.

Al terminar la batalla se despidió inmediatamente, dejando al joven héroe confundido y preocupado por la actitud de la chica, quedándose en los techos de los locales, ya que el no había usado su poder no tenía prisa en marcharse.

Ladybug se metió en un vestidor de una tienda de ropa interior para deshacer su transformación, en cuanto vio a Tikki le conto su preocupación en cuanto a Félix.

\- ¿podrá haber descubierto mi identidad Tikki? Parecía saberlo cuando me vio mas detenidamente - decía la chica con preocupación.

\- ¡No lo sé Marinette!, la magia del traje de ladybug te protege de que te reconozcan, la única forma de que te reconocieran seria a través del corazón. – susurro la pequeña criatura mágica.

\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso Tikki?

\- ¡Bueno! ¿has escuchado el dicho de que al corazón no se le puede mentir? Pues podría estar pasando algo así, como lo dijiste antes, en el tiempo que lo has conocido, nunca has intentado ser diferente por agradarle, te has mostrado ante el totalmente transparente y es posible que por ello puede que la magia no le miente tampoco, solo te puedo decir que aún no esta seguro, tendrían que suceder otras cosas para que te descubriera por completo.- Musito la pequeña kawami sin querer dar mas detalles. – ahora será mejor que lo busques antes de que se vuelva loco por no encontrarte -

Marinette se apresuro a salir rápido del vestidor, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba desde las alturas y alguien mas en la tienda.

¿Eso era lo importante que tenia que hacer? ¿comprar ropa interior? - Pensó el joven ojiverde, mientras la veía salir corriendo de la tienda de lencería, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, y una sonrisa socarrona, la cual poco a poco se desvanecía cuando veía que se encontraba con Félix, quien después de una breve conversación la acercaba a el para abrazarla y luego la tomaba de la mano.

\- Muy bien me podrías explicar ¿por qué siempre desapareces así en estas situaciones? – preguntaba Félix en un tono molesto y suspicaz.

\- ¡bu – bueno es que te perdí de vista por un segundo! Y de pronto toda la gente que corría me arrastro con ella – susurro la chica con un poco de nervios y esperando ser convincente.

Félix dando un suspiro de resignación, la acerco a él para abrazarla – no me vuelvas a dejar así por favor, y me asegurare de no volverte a perder – dijo esto tomándole la mano para evitarlo, y continuar su camino.

Solo que esta vez no solo Adrien los había visto, si no también Chloé quien estaba en la misma tienda de lencería, y la siguió con la mirada hasta afuera de la tienda viendo también su encuentro tan efusivo con Félix.

¡ Ma- Marinette! ¿estaba comprando lencería? ¿y va con Félix de la mano? – pensaba el joven en el disfraz de gato, imaginándose cosas, tratando de convencerse de que era un error lo que estaba pensando, por lo que decidió seguirlos un poco más.

Pero cada tienda de la que salían lo confundía más, de colchones, de muebles, de enseres domésticos, y de blancos. - ¡¿qué rayos esta pasando aquí?! – se preguntaba cada vez más confundido e inquieto.

Así continúo el resto de la tarde hasta que los siguió a la casa de Marinette, espero un rato a que Félix saliera pero eso no sucedió. Era tarde y su transformación estaba por terminar, por lo que decidió mejor irse a su casa, pensó en que al siguiente día podría averiguar exactamente que estaba pasando.

-¡Otra vez dando vueltas muchacho!, - refunfuñaba Plagg con fastidio, mientras veía a Adrien dar vueltas de un lado a otro. – Vas a lograr hacer un agujero en el piso de tanto que vas y vienes-

\- ¿Es que no entiendo por que fueron a todas esas tiendas? ¿por qué iban tomados de la mano? ¿por qué comprarían cosas así? – gruñía el chico mientras seguía dando vueltas.

\- ¡Si verdad! Parecería que eran una pareja de comprometidos, si no fuera por que sé que se acaban de conocer, juraría que tienen planes de boda. – comentaba la criaturita negra.

\- ¡CallatePlagg! ¡No digas tonterías!- Grito el joven exasperado. Tal vez no se hubiera molestado tanto si lo que dijo Plagg no lo hubiera ya pensado él también. - ¡Discúlpame! No quise hablarte así, es solo que me siento…. – no supo como terminar la frase, pues ni el entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

\- ¡¿Celoso?! – completo la frase su kawami – ¡y aunque lo niegues, tus celos huelen tanto como mi queso.!

\- ¡no, no lo creo!, es mi amiga, es una buena amiga, solo estoy preocupado.

\- ¿De qué?¿De que tenga novio?

\- ¡Nooo, claro que noo!, de que Félix se aproveche de ella. Explicó el chico convencido de lo que decía.

Plagg dio un suspiro de resignación – jamás había visto un chico tan ciego, cuando se de cuenta será demasiado tarde – pensó para sí.

….

Al siguiente día en la escuela llegaba Adrien aun con sueño, pues casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche por estarle dándole vueltas al asunto, pero en cierta forma aliviado por que en la tarde iría al cine con ella y podría aclarar todas su dudas.

\- ¡ Adriiinquis!- grito Chloé abrazándolo por detrás – que te parece si salimos hoy, no puedo Chloé, hoy tengo un compromiso.

En ese momento entraban por la puerta Marinette y Félix, quienes conversaban normalmente.

\- ¡Mmmmm ahí viene esa zorra! – Mascullo sin ningún recato, captando la atención de los recién llegados.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿a quién le has llamado zorra? – se dirigió la chica de coletas con enfado.

\- ¡Pues obviamente a ti!, que buena farsa la que has montado con esté (refiriéndose a Félix) haciéndonos creer a todos que te caía mal, para ahora arrojarte a sus brazos, como la zorra que eres. – Fanfarroneo la chica, tratando de dejar mal a Marinette como es su costumbre, afortunadamente eran muy pocos los que habían llegado al salón.

\- En primera Félix no me cae mal…. ¡A veces es un fastidio! pero he aprendido a tolerarlo…

\- ¡Oyeeee! ¡Yo no soy un fastidio! – se quejo el joven oji - azul a lado de ella.

\- Y en segunda no se qué tiene que ver eso con que me digas zorra – replico la pelinegra con un claro sonrojo en la cara por el enojo.

\- ¡no te hagas la mosquita muerta! Te vi ayer saliendo de la tienda de lencería, para luego reunirte con esté. – grito la rubia, sujetando a Adrien del brazo, quien no decía nada pues las dudas no lo habían dejado dormir.

\- ¡Wow! ¿querías sorprenderme? – dijo Félix en un claro tono de burla, mientras sonreía - ¡Has arruinado la sorpresa rubia oxigenada! – continuo riendo.

\- ¡Felix! – le grito Marinette con un tic en el ojo por el enojo - ¡no me estas ayudando!

\- ¡Ok, ok! ya que es importante para ti lo aclarare: ¡si tú, barbie de cuarta! estabas en el centro comercial, sabrás que fue atacado por esas cosas que llaman Akumas, ella me acompaño a comprar cosas para mi departamento ya que soy un desastre con las compras, pero en cuanto eso apareció, todos corrimos y nos separamos, y aquí mi amiguita se le ocurrió resguardarse en un vestidor de esa tienda. – Dijo el chico con un tono calmado y sin darle importancia, mientras alborotaba el cabello de Marinette, quien veía a la rubia con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de odio en la cara.

Al escuchar esto, Adrien sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, y la opresión en su pecho disminuía.

Félix metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón en una actitud calmada, dando dos pasos para acercarse a la rubia, y agachándose un poco para que lo viera a los ojos.

\- Pero si le vuelves a llamar "zorra" u ofender a Marinette, te repito me olvidare de que soy un caballero, pero tú no te olvidaras nunca de mí, pues te haré la vida imposible, y no me importara que seas la hija del mismo presidente de Francia. – Le susurro muy cerca del rostro, con una mirada sombría que le causo escalofríos de horror a la joven rubia, para después volver a posicionarse a lado de la joven pelinegra, mientras Chloé se marchaba altiva como siempre.

Adrien se quedo parado mirando a Marinette, sentía tanto alivio por lo aclarado, que por un momento se le olvido que Félix también estaba ahí, atrás de ellos entraba Alya y Nino para tomar sus respectivos lugares.

\- Entonces ¿nos vemos después de la escuela? Dijo Adrien nervioso, poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza como generalmente lo hacía.

\- ¡Claro! – contesto la chica con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- ¿Piensan salir? Pregunto Félix tratando de contener su evidente enojo, viendo fijamente a Marinette.

\- Si, acompañare a Adrien a ver el estreno de una película que quiere ver, claro como amigos – sintió la chica la necesidad de aclararlo.

\- Bueno si es como amigos no hay problema si voy con ustedes ¿verdad?, es más yo creo que Alya y Nino también mueren por ver esa película. – Sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los otros dos jóvenes dijeran algo, Félix se giro hacia Alya y Nino invitándolos también a ver la película, los cuales aceptaron, pensando inocentemente que era una salida de amigos que acababan de organizar.

\- ¡Claro!, no hay problema – contesto el joven modelo con resignación, mientras Marinette miraba a Félix con suspicacia y enfado, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Más tarde en la Biblioteca, Marinette acorralo a Félix para preguntarle que había sido todo eso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amigable, para querer salir con todo mundo al cine? Le pregunto la chica con enfado.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿te molesta que haya arruinado tu "cita"? le susurro joven con un notorio enojo.

\- ¡Que no era una cita!, solo era una salida de amigos. - Contesto la chica alzando un poco la voz, ocasionando que le llamara la atención la encargada de la Biblioteca.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué te molesta tanto que invitara a los demás? ¿Querías estar a solas con él? - susurraba esto encarando a la joven, en uno de los pasillos, conteniendo su rabia al decirlo.

\- Salir con un amigo no tiene nada de malo, fui contigo al cine cuando ni siquiera eras mi amigo, ¡y no! No es eso, es tu actitud, ¿¡qué rayos te pasa!?, no eres amigable e invitas a mis amigos, y que decir que no te has separado de mi ni un segundo, hasta cuando voy al baño me sigues parece que adopte un cachorro.

Félix utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para dominarse, pues sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y gritarle todo lo que sentía - ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Estoy Celoso! ¡Eso me pasa! – quería gritarle, y que de una vez lo supiera, pues ahora estaba convencido de que estaba loco por ella, pero aún no era el momento, no quería hacerlo porque aún vivía en casa de sus padres, porque sabía que aún le gustaba Adrien y ese pensamiento lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! - dijo suspirando, logrando contenerse.

\- ¡No me digas eso, sabes de lo que hablo, parecería que estas celoso! – refuto la pelinegra con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡Sí, eso es! - le susurro el joven al oído dejando sentir su aliento por el cuello de Marinette, logrando en ella un escalofrió caliente en todo su cuerpo, para después alejarse de ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Lo había dicho enserio o solo la estaba fastidiando como era su costumbre? – pensaba Marinette, mientras se había quedado paralizada con las mejillas ardiendo, ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba tanto a ese Chico?.

…

Una vez que los 5 chicos estaban en el cine, todos dieron dinero a Nino para que comprara las entradas, Alya y Marinette se sentaron a esperar en el café del cine, mientras Adrien y Félix compraban golosinas.

En cuanto regresaron de comprar las golosinas Félix le extendió una copa de helado a la pelinegra, quien la abrió y con la cucharita quito toda la cobertura de mermelada de fresa, para ofrecerla a Félix en la boca, este abrió la boca como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, después Marinette siguió comiendo su helado con la misma cuchara, mientras veía las palomitas y le daba a Félix las que tenían Capsu - ¡aun no entiendo ¿cómo te gustan las palomitas con Capsu?! ¡Oye! ¿No trajiste nachos? – bufaba la pelinegra.

-¡Y Yo, aun no entiendo ¿cómo una chica tan pequeña puede comer tanto? , ¡Aquí están los nachos con extra queso, como te gustan! – contestaba el rubio mientras le señalaba los nachos, olvidándose por completo de que sus amigos los veían atentamente.

\- ¡Vaya! Se nota que no es la primera vez que vienen juntos al cine.- Musitó Alya mientras los seguía viendo atentamente con picardía, comentario que saco a los dos jóvenes de su burbuja y ambos alzaron la mirada a sus amigos.

\- ¡Ss- si! Hemos vendió un par de veces, - contesto la pelinegra con algo de pena.

\- ¡Ya hasta se perdieron el asco! – comento Nino riendo, pues había visto que comían de la misma cuchara, lo que causo un sonrojo en ambos.

\- ¡Creo convivimos mucho con el proyecto del libro!, contesto la chica con nervios, y tratando de excusar esa intimidad que habían dejado escapar.

\- ¡convivir, más bien parece que viven juntos! - dijo el joven de lentes con una carcajada burlona, mientras Alya escupía el refresco por la impresión de lo dicho por Nino.

\- ¡Vaya Nino! ¡Qué cosas dices! – musito Félix tratando de ocultar los nervios y sonar natural. – mejor vamos a la sala que ya va a empezar la película.

\- ¡Solo espero que Marinette nos deje alguna golosina! – Bromeo Alya, para dejar pasar el tema.

\- Pues si no te apresuras a tomar algo, seguramente te dejará sin nada – continuo Félix la broma mientras reía, y la joven franco – china hacia un puchero.

Adrien en todo ese tiempo no dijo nada, solo se quedo helado al ver tanta familiaridad en ellos, y otra vez ese malestar en su pecho comenzó a surgir.

El resto de la tarde fue más relajada, después del cine, fueron a un lugar de juegos, donde Adrien convivió un poco más con Marinette, aunque Félix no se alejaba demasiado de ellos por mucho tiempo, pues había notado las claras intensiones del modelo de quedarse a solas con ella.

Llegaron al área de boliche, donde alquilaron una mesa para jugar un rato, Nino no daba una, Alya y Adrien eran bastante buenos, pero Marinette y Félix no fallaban un solo tiro.

Cada que Marinette ganaba hacia su baile de la victoria que tan gracioso le había parecido a Félix la primera vez que jugaron video juegos, sacando unas sonrisas en sus amigos, pero en especial de Adrien quien nunca la había visto tan desinhibida y divertida.

Adrien aprovecho el momento para comentarle a Félix que su padre quería hablar con él, era importante, había estado intentando encontrar su lugar de residencia sin éxito.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde vives? Pregunto Adrien ocasionando que su primo se atragantara con las papas que estaba comiendo y poniendo tensa a Marinette que estaba sentada a un lado de él – porque para que mi padre no te encuentre, debe ser en una cueva o en un lugar de súper espías súper secreto, o algo así, pues la gente de mi padre siempre encuentran lo que él quiere.

\- ¡Bu- Bueno, estuve en un hotel unos días, después encontré un hogar muy agradable lamentablemente no me pude quedar mucho tiempo, y ahora un departamento no lejos del colegio. – Dijo el joven rubio, esperando que su primo no le preguntar más. – no sabes para que me quiere, pensé que no querría volver a verme después de nuestra última charla – continúo tratando de desviar el tema.

\- Creo que es algo de la fiesta de beneficencia, en la que nos reuníamos cada año, ya sabes, donde van la gente ilustre de Francia, vivan o no vivan aquí.

\- Mmmmm, me comunicare con Natalie para que me diga cuándo puede recibirme. – musito con desagrado.

Terminaron ahí y se dirigieron a una pequeña sala de Karaoke, donde Nino fue la sorpresa cantando muy bien, Alya fue un desastre en cuanto afinación y ritmo, Félix ni siquiera quiso intentarlo y se quedo sentado divertido, después Marinette eligió una canción de Jagged Stone, no lo hacía tan bien pero tan poco tan mal, lo que si era de reconocer era que lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo actuando como si fuera toda una Rockstar, para su sorpresa Adrien se paró a cantar con ella pues también era su canción favorita, sintiéndose motivado por la desfachatez de la chica actuando igual que ella, haciendo un dueto muy divertido y muy coordinado. En cuanto termino la canción todos se echaron a reír menos Félix a quien lo estaban invadiendo los celos nuevamente.

\- ¡Marinette, elegiste mi canción favorita! – le dijo el joven modelo con entusiasmo.

\- ¡¿Si?! ¡también es mi canción favorita, bueno Jagged es mi cantante favorito!.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad!, diseñaste su portada en una ocasión.

\- ¡Fue un día muy divertido!, deberíamos repetirlo – exclamo el joven modelo entusiasmado, no recordaba haberla pasado tan bien.

\- ¡Si deberíamos hacer esto más seguido! Contesto Alya también muy animada.

\- Pero si ¡saldremos otra vez! – exclamo Nino emocionado - ¡¿Qué no recuerdan la salida escolar?!, iremos a un parque acuático, en un mes.

\- ¡Lo ves deberías comer menos para que te quede bien el traje de baño!, - dijo Félix, dirigiéndose a Marinette.

\- ¿me estas llamando gorda? – contesto la chica dando un golpe en el brazo, con un puchero en el rostro, ocasionando la risa de los presentes.

\- ¡Mejor déjalo así, hermano!, ¡cuando quieres arreglar algo que dijiste con una chica, terminas metiendo más la pata! - Le aconsejo Nino, soltando una carcajada.

Finalmente todos se fueron a sus casas después de un día de diversión.

(….)

Félix fue a ver a su tío en las oficinas, en cuanto lo entro su tío lo invito a sentarse, en una actitud sería e impasible como siempre, pero con un extraño toque de amabilidad.

\- ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?.

\- ¡Vaya a que debo tanta amabilidad! Contesto el chico sorprendido.

\- ¡Bueno! Iré directo al grano. Como tú sabes en unos días será la fiesta de beneficencia, a la que todos los años has asistido con tu familia y que tu sabes vienen las familias más importantes de Francia y parte de Inglaterra. Pues bien, es necesario que este año también asistas. No quiero que haya rumores ante la sociedad, y ante la prensa. Así que te brindo una ofrenda de paz, pues a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que se sepan nuestras diferencias, te recuerdo que también estarán presente los familiares Ingleses de tu madre, y aunque son lejanos, puede que intenten que regreses a Inglaterra.

\- ¡Tienes razón!, no tengo inconveniente con ir a tu fiesta. – Contesto el joven sin inmutarse.

\- Además será una oportunidad para ver a tus amigos, pues como sabes vendrá Harry y Victoria, - en cuanto Gabriel dijo este último nombre, el semblante de Félix cambio y su mirada se noto ensombrecida por la preocupación y nerviosismo, tragando hondo pues sentía que la boca se le había secado.

\- ¡En ese caso! ¿puedo llevar un acompañante? Pregunto Félix aspirando profundo y aclarándose la garganta.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿una Chica? - pregunto Gabriel sorprendido. -

\- Pues sí, ya que mis padres no están me gustaría tener alguien para conversar.

\- No tengo problema, solo me asegúrate que valla vestida adecuadamente. – contesto Gabriel.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, y si no tenemos nada más pendiente debo irme.

(…)

Félix entro corriendo a la habitación de Marinette, en su semblante se podía notar cierta preocupación y apuración, lo que asusto un poco a la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa? Por que entras así –

-Ma –Mari ¿recuerdas que te gane la última vez en The ultima strike fighter? ¿ y que si necesitaba un favor podía recurrir a ti? – Decía con apremio mediante la chica asentía con la cabeza, cada vez más ansiosa por saber que le pasaba al joven. – ¡Bien, pues necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta de gala y … que te hagas pasar por mi novia….

 **Muchas gracias por seguir este Fic, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para continuar esta historia a veces quisiera poder escribir más rápido.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews gajer1226, SakuraLi – Taisho, linthamonre77.**

 **Sra. Grandchester : que por cierto tienes razón es tímido y en exceso amable y educado por su padre, pero eso de que baile con ella, como decimos en México con "arrimonsito" y todo y a la mera hora le diga a la otra chica "ella solo es una buena amiga" O_o, no tiene perdón, jajaja. Pero la verdad es que yo amo el Marichat, y en segundo lugar el Adrinette, no se como pero las ideas se vinieron dando así, y la historia se fue dirigiendo a este punto sin saber como llegue, pero espero te siga gustando.**

 **Danita- inu , tiene que existir una conexión más fuerte según lo tengo pensado para que Félix se pueda dar cuenta al 100% de que es ladybug, aunque ahora ya lo sospecha con solo verla una sola vez pero será una sorpresa más adelante.**

 **Sol gracias por tus reviews**.


	11. Chapter 11 La reunión familiar

La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lu

Capitulo XI "La reunión familiar"

Félix entro corriendo a la habitación de Marinette, en su semblante se podía notar cierta preocupación y apuración, lo que asusto un poco a la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa? Por que entras así – mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada en su cama, y Félix se sentaba frente a ella.

-Ma –Mari ¿recuerdas que te gane la última vez en The ultima strike fighter? ¿ y que si necesitaba un favor podía recurrir a ti? – Decía con apuración mediante la chica asentía con la cabeza, cada vez más ansiosa por saber que le pasaba al joven. – ¡Bien, pues necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta de gala y … que te hagas pasar por mi novia….

\- ¡¿Queeeeeeee?! - Exclamo la chica, entre sorprendida, aterrorizada y confundida - ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

\- ¡Ok, ok! debo explicarte, tengo que ir a una fiesta de beneficencia que cada año organiza la gente importante de Francia, y también viene gente de Inglaterra, no me conviene faltar y al Tío Gabriel tampoco le conviene que no valla pues dañaría su imagen el que se sepa que tenemos una enemistad. Peor viene ¡Victoria! – Susurraba su nombre con pesadez - ¡esa chica ésta Loca! Me ha acosado desde que tengo 15 años.

\- ¿Algo así como Chloé con Adrien? – pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad.

\- ¡Nooooo, es mucho peor!, cuando al fin pensé haberme librado de ella al venir a vivir a Francia, no fue así, todos los días recibo correos de ella, algunos nada apropiados, y no sé cómo consiguió mi nuevo número, pero no hay día que no reciba más de 20 mensajes de ella, solo los ignoro, y no cambio mi número por que se que lo conseguirá nuevamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no son apropiados exactamente?.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Sabes a lo que me refiero, no te los mostraría jamás pues soy un caballero, además no soy ningún pervertido para conservarlos, ¿ahora si entiendes a lo que me refiero? – dijo el joven rubio mirándola un poco apenado- el punto es que el último mensaje que le mande le dije que se olvidara de mi, que ya tenía novia a la cual amaba mucho. ¿ahora entiendes porque te pido esto? Solo será por un día.

\- ¿Y porqué Yo? ¿Crees que se creerá que soy tu novia? – susurro la chica con duda.

\- ¿Cómo porque tú? ¿A quién más se lo podría pedir?¿A Lila? No por favor ganaría una acosadora más en lugar de deshacerme de una. ¿y a que te refieres con que si creerá que eres mi novia? Después de ir al cine hasta tus amigos lo creen.

\- Bueno pues he visto las chicas que te hablan en el colegio, algunas son muy bonitas, y Yo pues…

\- Tú eres la más bonita de todas. – Le susurro acercándose a su rostro acariciando su mejilla, al ver que ella estaba a punto de menospreciarse así misma, mientras la chica bajaba la miraba y cerraba los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

\- Pero solo será ese día ¿verdad?, pregunto la chica saliendo de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Qué tan malo sería ser mi novia? – pregunto el joven con tristeza.

\- No, no es eso, es solo que no me gustan las mentiras, son difíciles de ocultar por mucho tiempo, y al final siempre son descubiertas, ahora ella acomodaba su cabello con pequeñas caricias.

\- Mari, esta noche le daré las gracias a tus padres, ya han llevado lo que me acompañaste a comprar al departamento. En cuanto dijo esto la chica se aparto con tristeza en el rostro - ¿me ayudaras? ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí! No sabes ni poner un clavo. – contesto la chica riendo. – y ya que hablas de apuestas, solo recuerda que el sábado es la reunión de la familia de mi padre y eso es parte de la primera apuesta que perdiste.

(…)

Después de que Félix bajo con Tom para ayudarle con el cierre de la panadería, como ya lo hacía desde hace un tiempo, aprovecho para hacerle saber qué necesitaba hablar con él y con Sabine. En cuanto terminaron los reunió en la pequeña sala de la casa, Marinette se encontraba en su habitación, no pretendía que ella escuchara lo que tenía que decir a sus padres en un principio, después la llamaría para agradecerle.

\- Tom, Sabine es momento de darles las gracias por su amabilidad y hospitalidad, aunque en realidad no hay como pagarles lo que han hecho por mí y voy a estar eternamente agradecido con ustedes. Se ha resuelto mi problema y ya he podido rentar un departamento, me he sentido muy acogido en su hogar pero ha llegado el momento de marcharme. – Exclamaba el joven rubio con cierta melancolía en el rostro, Tom y Sabine estaban sorprendidos, pues también habían tomado cariño al chico, y ni decir de Tom, que con los momentos que compartían jugando o viendo partidos de Futbol, sentía que había ganado al hijo que nunca tuvo.

\- ¡Oh tan rápido! – expreso Sabine con tristeza – no tienes que irte si no lo deseas, para nosotros no ha sido ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, hemos estados encantado de tenerte.

\- ¡A sí es muchacho!, si aún te sientes a gusto, no te sientas obligado a irte. – Confirmo Tom.

\- ¡Oh! Yo les agradezco, y no hay cosa que me gustaría más, pero no sería lo apropiado, y quiero ser honesto con ustedes. – el joven hizo una pausa, pues no sabía cómo decirlo – me he enamorado de Marinette, y tengo intensiones de conquistarla, y nada me gustaría más que su aprobación. Ella aún no sabe de mis intensiones, pues no he querido faltar al respeto a su casa, a ustedes, y a la confianza y hospitalidad que me han brindado al dejarme entrar en su casa – contesto el joven con algo de timidez y mucha solemnidad, de acuerdo a sus conceptos y valores que la educación moral tan rígida de la usanza inglesa tan apropiada y respetuosa, dando cuenta que había sido educado como todo un caballero.

\- Sabine y Tom estaban muy atentos escuchando al joven, abriendo los ojos como platos, volteándose a ver el uno al otro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡Oh muchacho!, si antes tenias mi aprobación, con lo que acabas de decir ahora no solo tienes mi aprobación si no todo mi apoyo –manifiesto el hombre poniéndose de pie levantando al joven y dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi le saca el aire.

\- Siempre tendrás toda nuestra confianza, y serás bienvenido las veces que quieras y cuando quieras - concluyo Sabine dando también un abrazo al chico.

Félix saco dos cajas de la orilla del sillón, pidió que por favor aceptaran como regalos de agradecimiento por haberlo recibido. A Tom le regalo la última versión del video juego, con dos controles nuevos pues los que usaban ya no funcionaban del todo bien. Y a Sabine un vestido estilo chino de Seda, en color azul que resaltaba más aun sus ojos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!, aunque no era necesario, espero te des un tiempo para seguir viniendo a jugar – contesto el hombre con clara emoción en sus ojos.

\- ¡por supuesto! Y espero podamos ver la final del futbol. – Contesto el joven con entusiasmo.

Félix explico que se mudaría el domingo después de la reunión familiar de Tom, pues había prometido acompañar a Marinette.

El joven rubio subió a la habitación de Marinette, pues también tenía un obsequio para ella, en cuanto entro la pudo observar sentada frente a su escritorio haciendo unos bosquejos de unos diseños, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando entro a su habitación y se había puesto detrás de ella, observando lo que hacía.

\- ¡Cielos! Son muy buenos, - susurro él joven causando que la chica saltara del susto.

\- ¡Me asustaste! – por que entras así tan sigilosamente.

\- No pretendía hacerlo de echo te llame pero no me hiciste caso, puedes venir conmigo un segundo – la tomo de la mano para llevarla a sentar al diván de su habitación, sentándose enfrente de ella extendiéndole una caja con un gran moño encima.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué? – cuestiono la chica sorprendida – Mi cumpleaños es hasta en unos meses.

\- Bueno es de despedida y agradecimiento por recibirme en tu casa. Pero por favor ábrelo ya.

\- No tenias que hacerlo – dijo la chica emocionada abriendo la caja y encontrarse con una caja de madera, con su nombre gravado en letras metálicas color dorado, dentro de la caja un juego de lápices profesionales para diseño. La Joven dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y emoción llevándose las manos a la boca. – Muchas gracias es hermoso – agradeció abrazando al joven.

\- ¡De haber sabido que te pondrías cariñosa te lo hubiera regalado hace mucho tiempo! – musito el joven mientras correspondía el abrazo.

\- ¡Félix! Tienes que arruinar el momento – contesto Marinette sin dejar de abrazarlo.

(….)

Llego el día de la reunión familiar de Tom, salieron muy temprano de la casa y se dirigieron a un pequeño poblado a dos horas de la ciudad de París, con casas muy pintorescas en estilo rústico con techo a dos aguas en teja de adobe. Las calles todas estaban empedradas, parecía un lugar donde el tiempo no había pasado.

Llegaron a una casa muy grande con paredes de piedra, en cuanto tocaron la puerta de madera, un hombre fuerte y corpulento abrió la puerta en cuanto vio a Tom lo saludo con un efusivo abrazo. Lo mismo que a Sabine y a Marinette la alzo como si solo pesara lo que una pluma, besando sus dos mejillas.

\- ¡Ho- hola tío Gerard! – saludo la chica recuperándose de tal muestra de afecto.

\- ¡Hola ma petite!, déjame mirarte como has crecido, ¡mon dieu! - ¿y él quién es? ¡Acaso ¿es tu novio?! – dijo el hombre refiriéndose a Félix, con curiosidad.

\- Es un amigo de la familia - respondió Tom – va a clases con Marinette, un gran muchacho, pero es ya como de la familia.

\- ¡En ese caso, ven a mis brazos! – contesto el hombre dando un gran abrazo, estrujando al joven, dando dos besos en su mejilla también.

\- ¡Mu- mucho gusto Señor, mi nombre es Félix Agreste! – respondió el joven rubio recuperando el aire.

Al entrar a la casa ambos jóvenes tuvieron el mismo recibimiento tan efusivo, por todos los tíos, tías, primos, sobrinos. La familia de Marinette era muy cariñosa. – Nunca había recibido tantos besos y abrazos en toda mi vida, ahora los recibí en un solo día – comentaba Félix a Marinette, con cara de sorpresa, mientras Marinette reía.

\- ¡Vaya Marinette! ¡Qué novio tan guapo tienes! – Comentaba su tía Marie, mientras se acercaba a ella, ocasionando un sonrojo en ambos chicos.

\- ¡No – no es …! Quiso responder la chica, pero antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra su tía, la interrumpió con dos copas de vino.

\- Vamos a celebrar, por los nuevos integrantes de la familia. – repuso su tía refiriéndose al joven, y al bebe recién nacido de su prima Amelie.

\- Tía yo no bebo – dijo la chica.

\- ¡Vamos Marinette! Es solo un brindis, además ya tienes edad para una copa de vino, en unos meses cumplirás ya 18 años.

\- Tiene razón tu tía Marie, ser Frances y no tomar vino, es como ser Ingles y no conocer el Big Ben ¿verdad Félix? – dijo Tom, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas por el vino que el ya había tomado.

Con prácticamente la autorización de su padre, Marinette acepto la copa de vino y Félix también, mientras observaba las interacciones de la familia, no entendía porque Marinette había dicho que era aburrido, los hombres, quienes ya habían incluido a Félix, tomaban vino, contaban chistes y anécdotas, las carcajadas atronadoras sonaban por todo el patio, las mujeres preparaban algunas cosas de comer reían y chismeaban, claro el tema del momento era lo atractivo que era el novio de Marinette, aunque ella se excusaba una y otra vez diciendo que solo era su amigo.

\- ¡Pues si no es tu novio! ¿Qué esperas para que lo sea? – refutaba su prima Amelie con su bebe en brazos –

\- ¡Oh sí Marinette! Definitivamente es muy atractivo y sexy, y tu ya no eres una niña, pronto cumplirás los dieciochos, sería lo más natural que ya tuvieras novio. – se unía la tía Marie a los comentarios de Amelie.-

\- No le digan eso a la abuela, para ella sigo siendo su niñita – respondía Marinette mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino, quien no se daba cuenta que sus primas y tías la volvían a rellenar - ¿por cierto dónde está?

\- No pudo volver a tiempo, está en uno de esos viajes, ahora en Latinoamérica. – contesto otra de sus primas más jóvenes.

\- Pero no cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué pero le pones a ese muchacho? – retomaba la conversación su prima Amelie, mientras ella veía al rubio que reía con los demás hombre de su familia a lo lejos, "realmente es condenadamente atractivo" pensaba.

\- ¡Y además es todo un caballero!, jamás había conocido a un muchacho tan amable y atento – reponía Sabine uniéndose a la conspiración.

\- ¡Mamáaa! ¿tú también? - se quejaba la chica volteando a ver a su madre, mientras todas las demás mujeres reían.

Para la hora de la comida Marinette y Félix ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareados, no estaban acostumbrados a beber tanto, y qué decir de Tom quien ya tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas.

\- ¡Cariño! Ya no deberías beber – susurraba Sabine a Marinette, quien ya comenzaba a hablar más pausadamente y arrastrando las letras.

\- ¡Mmmamá! ¡no se que tie..ne esssta copa, no ssse acaba nunnca! – contestaba la chica atropelladamente mientras miraba la copa a la mitad ya con los ojos entrecruzados.

\- ¿Cómo hace usted Sabine? – preguntaba Félix, aun en un estado razonable, pero ya algo mareado. Mientras la mujer esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Llevo más de veinte años casada con Tom, ya me sé todos los trucos de su familia, siempre que te distraes llenan tu copa, así que la pequeña maceta de allá es mi salvación – respondió la mujer mientras señalaba la maceta en la que tiraba un poco del vino que astutamente le servían cuando se distraía.

\- ¡Oh buen truco! – respondió Félix con una sonrisa.

\- Pero será mejor que me ayudes a llevarnos a Tom y Marinette a casa, antes de que tú también estés en ese estado, y Yo no pueda con los tres.

Así que Sabine y Félix se despidieron llevando a Tom cada uno de un lado y subiéndolo en la parte del copiloto de la furgoneta en la que ocupo todo el espacio, Félix regreso por Marinette que definitivamente ya estaba desvariando, la tomo de la mano y amablemente se despidió de las chicas, mientras la joven de coletas no paraba de reír, y les indicaba adiós con la mano. La subió en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, donde solían llevar los pasteles, la sentó en el piso y le hizo una señal a Sabine de que ya podía arrancar, para posteriormente sentarse frente a ella.

\- ¿De qué rayos te ríes? – pregunto Félix con curiosidad.

\- Dee que missss tiasss dicen que eres muy atractivo – contestaba la joven ya sin poder articular bien las palabras - ¡y tienen razónnn! – susurrando esto con un puchero que termino en un llanto incontrolable.

\- ¿y ahora por eso lloras? – volvió a preguntar el joven ahora sorprendido.

\- ¡ssiiii!, porque, porque ahora que estaba decidida a olvidarme de Adrien, a olvidarme del Amor y de los Chicos, llegas túuuu, y me lo haces muy difícil – musitaba la joven con quejidos mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas, dejando al rubio sorprendido.

\- ¿Yo? ¿pe- pero por qué? – preguntaba mientras veía como la chica se incorporaba de rodillas, disponiéndose a gatear tambaleantemente hacia él, sentándose entre sus piernas abiertas y recargándose en su pecho.

\- ¡Y no solo eres endemoniadamente sexy!, eres atento, me defiendes, te preocupas por mí, me haces sentir hermosa y sexy cuando haces alguna de tus estupideces coquetas, y me he acostumbrado tanto a ti que ¡no quiero que te vayas! – contestaba la chica mientras seguía llorando. – ¿lo ves? ¿ves como lo has arruinado?, ¡Y lo peor, ahora tengo miedo! -

El joven rubio no podía controlar la emoción en su pecho, no pudo más que abrazar a la chica que se había acercado a él como buscando consuelo, y además según lo había entendido él había arruinado su plan anti – amor, ¿eso significaba que ella sentía algo por él?

Apenas se disponía a preguntarle cual era su miedo, cuando se dio cuenta que se había dormido en sus brazos.

En cuanto sintió detenerse la camioneta con mucho cuidado y delicadeza hizo a Marinette a un lado, para bajar y ayudar a Sabine con Tom lo subieron entre los dos a la parte del departamento.

\- Desde aquí me puedo encargar Yo sola, ahora ve por Marinette y llevalá a su habitación por favor – pidió la mujer, mientras llevaba a su marido casi cargando a su habitación.

Félix regreso por Marinette, abrió la parte de atrás de la furgoneta para ver a la chica despierta y cantando "la vie en rose". El Joven la llamo con una señal de sus manos, logrando que ella se levantara tambaleante caminando hasta la orilla de la furgoneta y arrojándose a sus brazos sin ningún temor, mientras seguía cantando.

La bajo por un momento para cerrar la furgoneta, en cuanto se dío la vuelta Marinette ya iba caminando para otro lado, la alcanzo tomándola de la cintura y la direcciono otra vez hacia su casa, ayudándola a subir las escaleras, pues le había dado otro de eso ataques de risa incontrolables, que no la dejaban ni caminar.

Al llegar a su habitación la joven arrojo los zapatos de un movimiento, pero estuvo a punto de caerse, por lo que Félix la cargo estilo princesa y la subió hasta su cama, depositándola allí con mucha delicadeza, la miro acomodarse de lado y cerrar los ojos, - descansa mi Ángel – susurro el joven para disponerse a retirarse, pero en cuanto estaba por marcharse su mano fue sujetada con fuerza por la de la joven pelinegra.

\- ¡Quédate un momento! Por favor, hoy es tu última noche en mi casa – se atrevió a pedirle la joven, posiblemente por el alcohol en su cuerpo, pues de lo contrario nunca se habría atrevido a pedirle algo así.

\- ¡Está bien! – asintió Félix, con una sonrisa en el rostro, para recostarse a lado de ella quien inmediatamente acomodo su cabeza en su pecho y rodeo con su brazo su dorso, el joven rubio hizo lo mismo acomodo sus brazos alrededor de ella y no pudo más el sueño lo venció, pues después de todo también había bebido bastante.

A la mañana siguiente una alarma de celular despertó al joven rubio, quien sin abrir los ojos sintió algo muy cálido en su costado y un peso sobre su pierna, le dolía la cabeza y la luz le lastimaba y ¡ese maldito ruido! Pensaba.

Tomo el celular y presiono la tecla para apagarlo, y poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado, para darse cuenta que esa sensación cálida era Marinette, aun acurrucada en su costado y con su pierna encima de las suyas, lejos de quitarse se puso de lado para también echar su pierna encima de la chica y abrazarla más cómodamente, hasta que el celular volvió a sonar.

¡Este maldito aparato! Volvió a presionar una tecla poniéndolo frente a su rostro pero sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Marinette adormilada.

\- ¡Tu maldito celular! – contesto Félix adormilado también, y volviéndose a acomodar, después de unos segundos volvió a sonar, y Félix lo alcanzo para pasárselo a la chica – ¡Como diablos haces que pare! -

Marinette lo tomo, y también presiono una tecla, sin siquiera ver cuál era, y lo puso aún lado de ella. Después de unos segundos escucho una voz que provenía del celular.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Marinette! ¿estás durmiendo con Félix? ¡Aaaaahhh! – se escuchaban grititos dentro del teléfono.

Al escuchar esto la pelinegra inmediatamente se incorporo y vio su celular, era una video llamada de Alya, a la que Félix ya había contestado dos veces pero no le respondía, así que Alya colgaba y volvía a llamar, al escuchar la voz de ambos no podía quedarse con la duda, gritando de emoción al verlos por la cámara del celular.

\- ¡Alya, no es lo que estas pensando! – intentaba decir la pelinegra sin poder abrir los ojos pues la luz le molestaba, estaba toda despeinada y también le dolía la cabeza,

\- A como yo lo veo, estas durmiendo con Félix ¡Aaaaahhhh! - Volvío a gritar la morena emocionada, sonido que para los dos jóvenes eran como taladros en sus cabezas.

Por lo que Félix se incorporo para también ver a Alya, por el teléfono, apenas logrando abrir los ojos.

\- Mary promete contarte todo mas al rato, no es lo que sea que estas pensando, pero por ahora te suplico déjanos dormir. – dijo el chico con fastidio por el dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿no es lo que estoy pensando? ¡Por Dios! Es medio día y quieren seguir durmiendo ¿pues qué hicieron toda la noche? – preguntaba la morena suspicaz, además que ver a los dos adormilados, a Félix con la camisa abierta y Marinette toda despeinada, no le daba muchas opciones de pensar otra cosa. – ¡pero está bien! les llamare en un rato más que este más despiertos, pero yo quiero ser dama de honor- finalizo la morena burlándose.

Los dos jóvenes se volvieron a acomodar como estaban antes.

\- ¡Dios mío! Siento que se me parte la cabeza en dos – susurraba Marinette.

\- ¡Estamos igual! ¿cómo tu familia puede beber tanto?,… ¡Oye! Así que endemoniadamente sexy ¡heee! – le dijo el rubio fastidiando a Marinette,

\- ¡No se de que me hablas! - contesto la chica, fingiendo no recordar nada.

Después de un rato bajaron a tomar algo Félix estaba apenado pues se había quedado en el cuarto de Marinette, y ya le había dicho sus intensiones a sus padres.

\- ¡Buenos días! O más bien ¡Buenas tardes! Fiesteros – los recibía Sabine con buen humor.

\- ¡Mamá siento que me estalla la cabeza! – comentaba la chica mientras veía a su papá en su misma situación sentado en el sillón.

\- ¡Tomen esto! Y después vayan a darse un baño. – decía Sabine mientras les acercaba dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua, así como un poco de alimento.

\- Sabine… yyo – yo lo siento, no pretendí.. me quede dormido- intentaba excusarse Félix por haberse dormido con Marinette.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes cariño, he subido varias veces roncabas y dormías como tronco, además en tu estado se que no podrías haber hecho nada. – expresaba la mujer asiática con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Ahora no se si sentirme aliviado u ofendido! – contestaba Félix decepcionado.

Félix termino sin poderse mudar ese día el resto de la tarde después de bañarse se la pasaron en Pijama viendo películas con Tom y Sabine, para

después incorporarse también Alya.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y se siguen tomando el tiempo de leerla, el siguiente capitulo es el baile, donde Marinette finje ser la novia de Felix ante sus amigos Ingleses.**

 **Muchas gracias princesssakura13 y lacor, me da mucho gusto y me motiva a actualizar lo más pronto posible esta historia.**

 **¡Saludos chicas! haré lo posible por actualizar rápido.**


	12. Chapter 12 El baile

La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.

Capitulo XI "El baile"

Marinette estaba concentrada bordando pequeños cristales blancos en la tele del vestido negro que se desteñía a un azul profundo en la falda, cuando se movía en el vestido parecían olas del mar, bajo un cielo nocturno estrellado, sin mangas, con un escote hasta media espalda y los cristales adornando toda la orilla del escote, era una verdadera obra de arte, más que un vestido. Aunque no lo hubiera querido demostrar estaba emocionada por que Félix le pidiera acompañarlo a ese baile, y aunque tampoco lo quería aceptar le emocionaba ir como su novia, aunque fuera una mentira, aun así presentarla ante sus amigos y ante la gente más importante de Francia como su novia, era algo que jamás hubiera soñado.

\- ¡Un momento! – pensó la chica dejando su trabajo, poniéndose en posición de alerta - ¡Chloé! Seguramente estará ahí y ¡Adrien!, ¿Cómo haremos para que no nos descubran? – empezó a meditar algo alarmada.

Tomo su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Félix, quien se había mudado a su departamento desde hacía ya una semana, y a decir verdad se extrañaban, tanto que ya era muy común verlos juntos en la escuela, era inevitable tratar de aprovechar el tiempo que tenían para estar uno al lado del otro, aunque el chico seguía frecuentando su casa para jugar con su padre o ver el futbol, tomar un poco de té con Sabine o simplemente platicar con ella en su habitación. Extrañaba, tanto la calidez del hogar y a Marinette.

En poco tiempo el chico ya estaba en su casa, saludo a Tom y a Sabine para pasar al cuarto de Marinette.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu urgencia? – preguntaba Félix preocupado.

\- Hay algo que no consideramos para el baile – le contestaba la chica dando vueltas de un lugar a otro con preocupación. – ¡Adrien y Chloe! Estarán en el baile.

\- ¿y qué te preocupa que piensen que somos novios? – preguntaba Félix con los celos invadiendo sus pensamientos nuevamente, al pensar que a la joven pelinegra seguía importándole Adrien.

\- ¡No claro que no!, creo que él día de la tienda de lencería pensaron cosas peores, me preocupa que nos descubran ante la chica que quieres evitar, tu le dijiste que tenias novia desde hace un tiempo, y ellos te podrían descubrir.

\- ¡Oh ya veo!, lo único que nos queda es tratar de evitarlos – dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Pero ¿si nos enfrentan? ¿Qué vamos hacer?

\- Pues tendremos que ingeniar algo para evitar que crucen más de dos palabras. ¿Cómo vas con tu vestido? Pregunto el joven con curiosidad pues la oji – azul no le había permitido verlo, y eso lo tenía muy ansioso, pues prometió a su tío la chica iría acorde a la etiqueta del evento.

\- ¡Ya casi está terminado! Contesto la chica dándose la vuelta para recoger los bocetos de su escritorio, en ese momento sintió los brazos fuertes del joven abrazando su cintura y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, - ¿Q- Qué haces?- pregunto la chica nerviosa y con un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Práctico!

\- ¿cómo que practicas?

\- Si en dos días serás mi novia, práctico para que nos quede bien el numerito.- respondió Félix con una sonrisa socarrona, disfrutando la calidez de la chica.

Se pasaron un rato platicando, Félix recostado en su regazo, y ella haciendo rulos con sus dedos sobre su cabello, disfrutaban estar así, desde que empezaron con la lectura del libro en aquel proyecto que los unió tanto.

(…)

Llego el día del baile Félix paso por Marinette a su casa para después llamar a un taxi, iba vestido con un Smoking, de pantalón negro, y saco azul con las solapas negras, de un solo botón, que hacia resaltar sus ojos azules, con un corbatín de moño en color negro, se veía realmente apuesto.

Marinette estaba terminando de arreglarse con ayuda de Alya y Juleka, la chica era una artista para el maquillaje, realizando un smokingeyes, que es una sombra oscura en los ojos dándoles profundidad y haciéndolos lucir más grandes, con un poco de rubor, y un labial rosa pálido, pues no quería quitar el protagonismo a sus ojos, que con el azul de su vestido realzaban más su mirada. Alya le realizo un moño alto con su cabello colocando una peineta de cristales blancos por un lado, dejando que pequeños mechones en forma de risos colgaran, dejando su flequillo como naturalmente lo usaba, todo combinado con unas zapatillas negras que también se desteñían en azul, decoradas con cristales blancos en la parte del tacón y el talón.

Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras Félix se quedo con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta, realmente parecía una princesa de cuento, se veía realmente hermosa, las otras dos chicas que bajaban atrás de ella, no podían disimular la risa, de la impresión que había causado en Félix.

\- ¡Ya cierra la boca Agreste! – dijo Alya sacando al chico del transe hipnótico en el que lo había sumido Marinette.

\- ¡Te vez hermosa! – Musito el chico impresionado, mientras las chicas reían.

\- ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo o algo así? - Pregunto Juleka curiosa.

\- ¿Por qué? Pregunto Félix confundido, sin entender la pregunta.

\- Porque el color de tu saco es el mismo tono que el color en que se degrada el vestido de Marinette – los dos voltearon a verse mutuamente, no se habían puesto de acuerdo, ni siquiera la joven lo había dejado ver el vestido antes.

\- No, realmente es una agradable casualidad – dijo la joven pelinegra, sonriendo.

\- ¡Párense juntos les tomare una foto! – pidió Alya para sacar su celular.

Al llegar al lugar, Félix ofreció el brazo a Marinette ella lo tomo sin pensarlo pues lo necesitaba no estaba acostumbrada a caminar con zapatillas a pesar de que había estado practicando. Cuando cruzaron la puerta de entrada le sorprendió la hermosa y lujosa vista del salón, con candelabros de cristal cortado, pisos y escaleras de mármol grandes ventanales del piso hasta el techo que permitían la vista del cielo nocturno.

Inmediatamente sintieron la mirada de la mayoría de los presentes pues no sólo llamaba la atención el hermoso vestido de la chica o lo atractivo de la pareja, o que sin querer combinaban sus vestuarios, era simplemente que se veían bien juntos, irradiaban una energía única que inevitablemente atraían las miradas como imanes al metal.

Félix se ofreció a llevar el chal y la pequeña bolsa de la joven al guarda ropa, mientras la joven daba unos pasos más hacia adentro temerosa admirando a los presentes pues usaban vestidos increíbles daban a notar que era la gente más importante de Francia, pudo ver no muy lejos a Jagged Stone y a Gabriel Agreste.

La chica sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás giro un poco la cabeza y vio los mechones rubios de su acompañante, quien depositaba un beso en su hombro, otro en su cuello y uno más en su mejilla, la joven cerraba los ojos disfrutando de los mimos, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo con cada beso.

\- ¡Sigues practicando que soy tu novia! - preguntó la chica dejando escapar el aire entrecortado por el placer.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, claramente me estoy aprovechando - contestó el rubio en un susurro en el oído de la joven - ¡Por dios! Te ves tan hermosa que es imposible no hacerlo - continuo diciendo en un susurro mientras seguía dando besos en su piel descubierta, la joven pelinegra solo lo dejo seguir pues estaba disfrutando mucho las sensaciones que esos pequeños besos húmedos colaban en su piel.  
\- cof !cof! - carraspeo alguien parado a un lado de ellos. Sacando a los dos jóvenes de su ensoñación volteando hacia la persona - discúlpeme interrumpirlos pero necesito saludar a este ¡desgraciado suertudo !

\- ¡Harry!? - exclamó Felix soltando poco a poco a Marinette, para saludar a su amigo con un abrazo, quien no venía solo, a lado de él una chica alta de cabello castaño claro con rizos suaves que caían hasta su cintura en un vestido dorado, en dos tirantes con un escote en "v" demasiado profundo y un escote igual de profundo en la espalda. Sus ojos color miel parecían dos dagas con las que atravesaba a la joven pelinegra.

En cuanto a Harry era un joven igual de alto que Felix con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules su nariz un poco grande, como buen inglés.

La sonrisa de Felix se endureció al ver a la chica a lado de su amigo

-¡ Hola Victoria! – Exclamo el joven rubio con un gesto de la cabeza, pero sin acercarse a ella.

Al escucharla Marinette comprendió por que parecía que la chica quería matarla con la mirada.

-¿Así que tú eres ella? - pregunto la chica con clara furia y despercio en la voz dirigiéndose a la joven pelinegra.

\- ¿Pe-perdón? Contesto Marinette intentando fingir no saber de qué hablaba.  
\- Les presento a mi novia Marinette Dupain Chen! - anunció Felix intentando quitar un poco de tención en el ambiente, pero no podía evitar pronunciar esas palabras con cierto orgullo.

\- Es un placer señorita Dupain-Chen definitivamente este rubio desgraciado es el más suertudo de este lugar, pues no sólo lo acompaña la mujer más hermosa del salon, ¡si no que además es su novia! - comentaba Harry mientras le besaba la mano a Marinette, ocasionando un sonrojo en ella

\- ¡Eres todo un adulador!, pero esta vez tienes toda la razón - contestó Felix mientras tomaba por la cintura a Marinette y daba un beso en su frente.

Victoria no lo soporto más y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue irradiando un aura de furia, abriéndole paso por todo el salón.

\- ¡Me hubieras dicho que mi vida podría correr peligro!- le susurró la pelinegra a Félix al ver el odio de la chica hacia ella.

Se quedaron platicando un rato con Harry quien resulto ser una persona muy agradable, se encargo de contarle a Marinette todas las aventuras que pasaron en el internado, avergonzando al joven rubio en varias ocasiones, mientras las risas no paraban.

\- ¿Marinette eres tú? – pregunto Jagged Stone acercándose a la chica. – te vi desde que entraste, a decir verdad no te reconocí hasta que estuve más cerca, te ves muy hermosa, apuesto que el vestido es creación tuya.

\- Así es Sr. Stone, sabe que no puedo resistirme, le presento a Harry y a- a mi novio Félix – titubeo un poco la chica y no porque le desagradará la idea, si no porque nunca había dicho esas palabras.

\- ¡Mucho gusto jóvenes – contesto el rockero mientras se acercaba una mujer, ya madura, con una elegancia en el caminar y en el vestir comparable con la de Carolina Herrera.

\- Jagged ¿conoces a esta señorita? Pregunto la mujer.

\- ¡Claro que si!, te presento a Marinette Dupain-Chen, es la talentosa chica que diseño la portada de mi disco hace tres años, y los fabulosos lentes que uso en mis conciertos – contesto el músico emocionado, el es su novio y su amigo Félix y Harry!

\- ¡Mucho gusto!, permítame preguntarle ¿Dónde compro su vestido? – pregunto la mujer con curiosidad.

\- ¡Bueno no lo compre!, lo diseñe y lo hice Yo misma – dijo la chica muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

\- Te dije que es muy talentosa – confirmaba el músico.

\- ¡Ya veo! ¿tiene más diseños? – pregunto la mujer inquisitivamente.

\- Si claro que sí, me gustaría ser diseñadora algún día.

\- Me gustaría verlos, aquí le doy mi tarjeta espero verte la próxima semana el jueves a las 4 por favor – Musito la mujer como dando una orden y no solicitando una cita, extendiéndole la tarjeta a Marinette – Y señorita, al ver su vestido le aseguro que ya es una diseñadora – concluyo la mujer marchándose haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse.

En cuanto Marinette miro la tarjeta, se quedo helada, llevándose la mano a la boca, la tarjeta era de Isabella Greco, una diseñadora Italiana, sus tiendas y diseños habían adquirido fama en Francia durante los últimos años, Marinette se puso la tarjeta en su pecho y volteo a ver a Félix con emoción.

Félix le dedico una mirada de satisfacción, mientras acaricio su mejilla – te lo mereces, mi Ángel – le susurro mientras la acercaba a él, tomándola por la cintura y acariciando su espalda en apoyo.

El joven rubio se disculpo un momento para ir al sanitario, cuando venía de regreso se encontró con su tío, quien lucía un smoking con pantalón negro con un saco en tono marfil, con un corbatín en forma de moño color negro, a su lado estaba Adrien con smoking totalmente negro y un corbatín de moño en color verde.

\- ¡Me alegra que vinieras! – le musito su tío

\- ¡Tienes mucha suerte!, llevas muy poco tiempo y ya tienes amigas tan guapas – le dijo Adrien refiriéndose a la joven pelinegra. Félix se quedo perplejo al ver que no la había reconocido.

\- Tienes razón, tengo mucha suerte ¡gracias a Dios parece ser que los hombres aquí son ciegos!, pero no tengo muchas amigas, de hecho es mi única amiga – exclamo el joven oji- azul enarcando una ceja refiriéndose a su propio primo.

\- Me alegra que te hayas asegurado de que tu acompañante vistiera apropiadamente, a decir verdad, ha superado mis expectativas ¿dónde compro su vestido? - pregunto el hombre mayor con curiosidad, pues desde que entraron lo había dejado impactado tan delicado diseño.

\- ¡Ella lo diseño y lo hizo! Y lamento decirte que Isabella Greco ya hizo una cita con ella, para ver sus otras creaciones – contesto tranquilamente el joven rubio dando un sorbo a una copa de champagne que le acababa de acercar un mesero, con una mano en la bolsa del pantalón como era su costumbre.

\- ¡Vaya es una lástima!, pero me parece que lo más correcto como tu única familia en Francia es que nos la presentes. – comento el diseñador mirando a la chica de espaldas que seguía hablando con Harry y Jagged.

\- ¡Claro! Será un placer. – dijo el rubio marchándose hacia la chica mientras los otros dos rubios lo miraban desde lejos.

En cuanto se acerco, volvió abrazar a Marinette tomándola por la cintura desde atrás, a lo que la chica ya no se sorprendió, solo se balanceo un poco con él acariciando sus brazos.

\- ¡Volviste! – dijo la chica poniendo su cabeza sobre su barbilla.

\- Caballeros discúlpenos un momento necesito presentarle a unas personas a esta hermosa mujer - Dijo el rubio para después soltar a la chica y tomarla de la mano entrelazando sus dedos en los de ella, caminando hacia su tío, con el rostro y el porte lleno de orgullo, con una sonrisa que nadie en el mundo se la podría quitar en ese momento.

Mientras los otros dos agrestes comentaban la escena tan cariñosa de Félix hacia la muchacha.

\- No sabía que Félix tuviera novia y en tan poco tiempo en Francia – comentaba el diseñador.

\- No Yo tampoco, hasta hace unos días sospechaba que le gustaba una de mis compañeras de la escuela, pero ahora viene con otra y es tan afectuoso. ¡No lo entiendo! – comento el joven modelo.

\- Debo decir que es algo que nunca pensé ver en él, siempre era ha sido tan serio e impasible, y con esta chica es totalmente diferente, supongo que es lo que hace el ¡Amor! – termino el diseñador con tono sarcástico.

Dejaron de hablar en cuanto Félix se acerco.

\- Tío Gabriel, te presento a Marinette Dupain – Chen, Adrien a ti no te la presento porque ya la conoces. Recito el joven ojia azul, con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Ma- Marinette, no te reconocí, te ves hermosa, y más alta. Musito el joven modelo sin poder articular una palabra, aun estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de comentar con su padre, finalmente si había ido con ella.

\- ¡Si, se lo debo a los tacones!, - contesto la chica doblando su rodilla para que se notaran sus zaptillas colocando su mano en el dorso de Félix mientras este la sostenía por la espalda hasta su cintura, parecían estar abrazados.

\- Lo ves eres tan pequeña, que cuando creces con los tacones no te reconocen – dijo Félix bromeando con la chica.

\- ¡No, no, solo es que no pensé que fueras tú pensé que había venido, con otra Chica – contesto el modelo.

\- ¿Quién mas podría venir con él, con el carácter tan adorable que tiene? Creo que soy la única que lo soporta. – Repuso la joven pelinegra con sarcasmo mientras miraba al joven rubio con una sonrisa embobada en los labios, y a su vez él la miraba de la misma manera.

\- ¿Y fue su idea combinar sus atuendos? – pregunto el hombre mayor, pues lucen muy bien juntos, dan a entender con solo mirarlos que son una pareja.

\- No de hecho eso fue una agradable coincidencia, nunca me dejo ver su vestido cuando lo estaba haciendo, a decir verdad estaba algo asustado, - dijo el joven riendo volviendo a verla con cara de embobado.

\- ¡Oyeee! ¿Cómo que asustado? – repuso la chica dando un golpe fingido en el pecho.

Adrien seguí demasiado impresionado, no solo de lo diferente y hermosa que se veía Marinette, sino de cómo se comportaba con Félix. Entendió que cuando Félix dio gracias por lo ciegos que estaban los hombres se refería a él.

\- ¡Vaya!, me alegra ver que por lo menos ustedes si se divierten en esta fiesta. Señorita Dupain, considere venir a verme un día para mostrarme sus diseños, mi sobrino me informo que Isabella ya programo una cita con usted, pero espero tener un poco de preferencia al ser la amiga de mi hijo y la novia de mi sobrino.

En cuanto dijo esto, los dos se pusieron serios y se voltearon a ver el uno, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a desmentir a Gabriel, hasta que Adrien interrumpió.

\- ¡No, no padre!, ellos son solo amigos – Contesto Adrien con desesperación, logrando borrar la sonrisa de ambos jóvenes y tensarlos quitando sus manos el uno del otro.

\- ¡Si… por ahora! – contesto Félix muy serio volteando a ver a la chica esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, dejándola muy sorprendida por esa respuesta. – Ahora si nos disculpan, dejamos a unos amigos solos! – continuo Félix, despidiéndose de los dos rubios, para volver a enlazar su mano con la de la chica y marcharse.

\- ¡Pues no creo que falte mucho para que eso pase! – dijo el diseñador a su hijo, ya asolas – se ven tan bien juntos no solo porque sus atuendos combinan, si no por que irradian esa aura de felicidad, que solo tienen los enamorados. – al parecer Gabriel Agreste aún recordaba cómo era estar enamorado con cierta melancolía en la mirada, pero sus palabras fueron como un golpe al estomago para Adrien.

Mientras ellos habían estado con los Agrestes, Harry había estado hablando con Victoria quien no encontraba que hacer para calmar su enojo.

\- ¿No crees que es raro? – pregunto la inglesa a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- ¡Pues lo de Félix y "novia"!

\- Si, la verdad que sí nunca pensé verlo tan feliz – contesto su amigo esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Exacto!, tiene muy poco de vivir en Francia, como es posible que este tan "enamorado", además nunca lo había visto ser tan cariñoso con nadie, ni siquiera con las chicas con las que llego a salir en Inglaterra. Decía la chica con fastidio al verlos ir por el salón con las manos entrelazadas, y Félix dando besos en su hombro o cuello cada que tenía oportunidad. Movía el pie con impaciencia y los brazos cruzados, conteniendo las ansias de ir y quitar a la pelinegra de los brazos del rubio.

Pero no era la única con esta sensación pues al otro lado del salón Adrien apretaba los puños en sus costados cada que volteaba y veía estos mimos sobre Marinette que al parecer la chica disfrutaba.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer ya encontraste algo mejor que esa panadera – bufaba Chloé atrás de la pareja de azul y negro, ocasionando que los dos jóvenes voltearan a verla.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! – susurro Marinette dándole la cara a Chloé logrando una sorpresa digna de fotografía en la rubia.

\- ¡Pe- pero si es la panadera! – se enderezo sorprendida, y retomando su aire altivo y majestuoso repuso - ¡Vaya! Al parecer te encontraste una Ada madrina, que hizo el milagro, de que te vieras aceptable –

Se acerco Adrien, la rubio sin dudarlo se arrojo a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio.

\- ¡Adrinquisss! ¿vienes a bailar conmigo? – dijo la rubia con un tono chillon en la voz.

\- ¡No! ¡Disculpa Chloe!, quería ver si Marinette me permitía esta pieza – mascullo el joven modelo extendiendo la mano hacia la joven pelinegra, quien estaba dudosa de aceptarla, volteando a ver a Félix, a quien sujetaba del brazo.

\- ¡Bueno, no lo sé, he venido como pareja de Félix, no siento que sea lo apropiado dejarlo solo – susurro la muchacha algo apenada con Adrien, quien se sorprendió por la respuesta.

\- ¡No te preocupes mi Ángel!, aquí te espero solo no escapes – decía guiñándole el ojo - no con la mejor compañía, - susurro volteando a ver a Chloé – Así que no tardes.

Félix se quedo a solas con Chloe sin decir una palabra, a lo lejos del salón Victoria observaba como la novia de Félix se había ido a bailar con otro y aprovecho para acercarse.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿no te molesta que tu novia se vaya a bailar con otro? – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿¡Novia!? – exclamaba la rubia a lado de ellos.

\- ¡No, no me molesta! Y no es cualquier chico es mi primo, por cierto. ¡Ven Barbie te concederé el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo!, dijo el joven rubio tomando a Chloe de la muñeca y arrastrarla a la pista de baile.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue arrastrada al centro del salón por Félix, para disponerse a bailar.

\- Bien aclaremos las cosas, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado – le susurro el chico sin mirarla. – pero la chica que está ahí cree que Marinette es mi novia, y así quiero que siga, así que por favor no le digas nada.

\- ¡Jaja! Y porque te haría un favor – sonreía la chica fascinada por tener el poder de la situación.

\- Bueno si Marinette está conmigo, al fin tendrás el camino libre con Adrien, según entiendo, por eso odias tanto a Marinette ¿no es así?, yo te podría ayudar a que te acercaras más a él. - Comentaba el joven suplicando que la chica aceptara el trato.

\- ¿Y cómo harías eso? – pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

\- Tú sabes que salimos la última vez con Alya y Nino, me encargaría de incluirte en esas salidas – el joven la miraba de reojo esperando ansioso una respuesta.

\- ¡De acuerdo! pero me deberás una Agreste. – respondió la joven rubia, logrando un suspiro de alivio en su compañero de baile.

Adrien se dirigirse al centro del salón junto a Marinette. Aunque el joven modelo lo que realmente quería era sacarla de ahí, para no tenerla que ver nuevamente así con Félix.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cercana a Félix? – preguntaba Adrien con enfado, no sabía que le enfadaba más, el hecho de verla con él o que le tuviera tanta consideración como para rechazar su invitación a bailar, y prácticamente ¡pedirle permiso!, cuando hasta hace unos meses la chica se deshacía al verlo.

\- P- pues no lo sé así se fueron dando las cosas, ¡Adrien podrías dejar de apretar mi mano!, me estas lastimando – comentaba la joven pelinegra que comenzaba a tener los dedos blancos, por la presión que ejercía el joven.

\- ¡¿A caso están saliendo!? - preguntaba el chico inquisitivamente – sin dejar de ejercer presión en la mano de la chica - ¡Contéstame! – exigía en un susurro, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!, si salimos o no, no es asunto tuyo y no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti – respondía la joven ya un poco asustada, nunca había visto actuar así al joven modelo, siempre irradiaba amabilidad, la joven se soltó de su agarre, con dificultad, pero él la volvió a tomar de la muñeca y la acerco a él con brusquedad, causando en la chica un pequeño gemido de miedo.

\- ¿Eso era lo mucho que Yo te gustaba?... pues que rápido me olvidaste ¿no crees?- reclamaba el rubio en un susurro, no logrando controlar la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Marinette logro soltarse con dificultad.

\- ¡Creo que la canción ha terminado!, - susurro con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir, dándole la espalda y marchándose apresurada.

Mientras Victoria veía atentamente toda la situación con Adrien, esbozando una mueca de lado con malicia y satisfacción.

Félix esperaba a la pelinegra con una sonrisa cuando la vio acercarse, sonrisa que se fue borrando cuando la observo tan alterada y a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Estás bien? Que te ha sucedido – preguntaba el rubio con preocupación - ¿te ha hecho algo? – su semblante cambio a enojo.

\- ¡No, no ha pasado nada!, ¿podemos salir a la terraza? necesito un poco de aire, por favor. Contesto la chica tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Salieron a la terraza, y la joven aspiro aire profundamente, para intentar controlarse, camino directamente al balcón para poder admirar París de noche. Félix nuevamente la abrazaba por detrás de la cintura, mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica quien disfrutaba mucho esa posición.

\- ¿No me vas a contar lo que te pasa? – pregunto el joven más calmado.

\- No me pasa nada, solo no me agrado estar lejos de ti- decía con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba para darle la cara al joven quien seguía tomándola por la cintura.

\- ¡No sabes cómo me hace feliz escuchar eso! – susurraba mientras recargaba su mentón en su frente.

Marinette alzaba la vista hacia una de las ventanas del salón y podía ver de lejos a Victoria que los observaba desde ahí, pero jamás se dio cuenta que cierto rubio de ojos verdes también la observaba desde la entrada al salón.

\- Sabias que tu amiga no ha dejado de vigilarnos. Ahora mismo nos observa desde dentro del salón. – comentaba la pelinegra

\- Bueno a lo mejor aun no nos cree… yo creo que si me dieras un beso ya estaría convencida. Musitaba el chico en el oído de la joven. – solo tienes que tomarme de los brazos, y acercar tus labios….

\- ¡Oh por Dios Félix! No necesito instrucciones para dar un beso. Contesto la chica acercándose al joven para darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el chico burlándose.

\- ¿Cómo qué? Un beso – contesto la chica sonriendo.

\- ¡Por Dios mi abuela me daba besos así! ¡es más tu tío Gerald, me dio un beso más apasionado cuando se despidió de mí! – continuo susurrando el joven con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Pues si no te gusto… ¡enséñame! – dijo sin pensar.

\- ¡Con gusto! – antes de terminar de decirlo, la tomo delicadamente de las mejillas acercándola a él, para tocar con sus labios los suyos, mientras con un movimiento lento abría un poco la boca acariciando con su lengua lentamente todo su labio inferior, logrando que la chica entre abriera la boca soltando un pequeño gemido, y facilitándole el tomar ese labio entre los suyos, y succionarlo un poco lentamente, no tenía prisa, es más quería prolongar ese momento lo más que pudiera, siguió a ese ritmo mientras quitaba sus manos de sus mejillas y lentamente ponía una en su cintura y otra a media espalda para acercarla más a él, mientras la chica acomodaba sus manos sobre su pecho, tocando ligeramente su cuello. Félix tomo ahora su labio superior entre los suyos, para también succionarlo ligeramente y después lograr meter un poco su lengua y rozar ahora el interior de su labio con la misma.

Marinette no podía con las sensaciones que se acumulaban en su cuerpo sentía como un millón de descargas eléctricas se acumulaban en su interior, una sensación de emoción en su estomago, era como bajar de una montaña rusa, mientras comenzaba a aparecer una estremecimiento caliente en su pecho que subía hasta su cara, y esa sensación húmeda en su intimidad.

Félix comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas indoloras en sus labios, una tras otra primero su labio inferior y después el superior, literalmente se la estaba comiendo a besos, pues ya desde hace mucho tiempo sentía volverse loco por hacerlo y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- ¡Hay por Dios! – exclamaba Félix de manera entre cortada pues seguía dando pequeños besos húmedos en los labios y mejillas de la chica - ¡Tengo tanto que enseñarte! – logrando sacar una pequeña carcajada de la muchacha.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! – susurraba la chica dejándose besar, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer que le provocaba y alzando la cara para que el joven continuara depositando pequeños besos en su cuello.

\- ¡Podría hacer esto, todo el día!, ¡Todos los días! – susurraba el chico, mientras seguía con su labor. -¡Quiero hacerlo todos los días!…. ¡Mary… Marinette… sé mi novia de verdad! - le susurro el joven mientras le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, de este punto en adelante las cosas se ponen más intensas y abra un poco de intriga.**

 **Gracias por sus Revews, no saben cómo me motivan para seguir escribiendo esto.**

 **Gracias Komnenid por tu comentario, pero no entendí muy bien a que te refieres con que dos son mejor que uno ¿?. Misaki Uzumaki, espero haya sido de tu agrado lacor: yo también quiero uno así. Army. Sang. Kook muchas gracias por tu comentario en verdad me dio ánimos. Danita – inu Alya es una amiga inigualable y será una aliada en esta historia y finalmente linithamonre77 te agradezco mucho que en cada capítulo aunque sea un pequeño comentario lo haces, me alegra mucho.**


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Novios?

La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.

El ojiverde que miraba a lo lejos, no pudo contenerse, lanzó su copa a un lado con furia y se acercó a la pareja que estaba tan cariñosa.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera contestarle al chico quien tiernamente la cubría de besos, una voz firme a un lado de ellos los interrumpió logrando separarlos bruscamente.

¡Marinette! - dijo Adrien tratando de contenerse - puedo hablar contigo un segundo  
\- ¿Qué sucede Adrien? - contestó la Marinette algo sería – lo que me tengas que decir, puedes decirlo enfrente de Félix.

\- ¡Quiero evitar que se aprovechen de ti! -dijo con firmeza sin dejar de ver a la ojiazul y volteando de reojo a mirar al otro rubio.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! que detalle, porque ¡casi logra convencerme! - contestó Félix con sarcasmo esbozando una sonrisa burlona, mirando a Marinette  
quien volteó a ver a Félix divertida por lo que había dicho, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, al comprender la doble intensión de sus palabras.  
\- ¡Gracias Adrien! Pero creo que se bien lo que hago y también puedo cuidarme sola.

\- Marinette Yo te conozco de hace más tiempo que él, eres mi amiga, y sé que a veces eres un poco ingenua y torpe, no me sentiría bien si él se aprovechará del momento, de lo que has bebido está noche. - dijo el joven con un velo de enfado en el rostro. Mientras Marinette se había quedado perpleja - ¿le había dicho torpe?, ¿la había llamado ingenua?, lo único que estaba logrando era enfurecerla.  
\- Adrien! - Intentó decir con tranquilidad - tienes razón nos conocemos desde hace tres años y al parecer él me conoce mejor que tú en menos tiempo, porque se ha tomado la molestia de pasar tiempo conmigo, y créeme que si quisiera aprovecharse de mi desde hace mucho podría haberlo hecho, pero no es así, tiene toda mi confianza pondría mi vida en sus manos. Y sé que jamás haría algo que Yo no quisiera – contesto la chica con firmeza. - ¡así que por favor deja de preocuparte por mí!

Felix se sentía orgulloso y conmovido del como había reaccionado la joven pelinegra, y lo que había dicho de él, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras.  
\- ¡Creo que es momento de irnos! - resolvió la pelinegra tomando a Félix de la mano para irse de la terraza y entrar al salón.

\- ¡Como usted ordene, mi bella Dama! – contesto el joven oji azul, haciendo una seña de saludo militar, dirigiéndose al salón con ella.

Mientras tanto la castaña que había visto todo se acercó a Adrien colocándose a un lado de él.

\- ¿Así que te interesa la novia de Félix? - comentó la joven a lado del modelo

\- ¿Novia? ¡No es su novia! Son solo amigos - claro que me interesa es una buena amiga y no quiero que la lastimen - dijo el joven frunciendo el ceño, mientras en la cara de Victoria se esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que hemos venido como pareja a un baile y no hemos bailado ni una sola canción? – Comento el joven rubio al entrar al salón – ¡Por favor, concédeme esta pieza antes de irnos!

\- Será un placer, mi caballero brillante – respondió la joven pelinegra, mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Félix y entrelazaba sus manos atrás de su cuello, él la tomaba por la cintura y acercaba su cara a la de ella, quedando sus labios muy cerca de su oído.

\- ¡Marinette!, ¿y entonces? …. Le susurro al oído a la joven pelinegra, sintiendo su corazón palpitar en la garganta, con cierto miedo en el interior por la posible respuesta negativa.

\- ¿y entonces qué? – contesto la muchacha, con una sonrisa maliciosa, pues sabía que lo estaba haciendo sufrir-

\- ¡Mari! ¡Vamos! Sabes a lo que me refiero, ó creo que tiene razón Adrien y has bebido demasiado, que ya olvidaste de lo que estábamos hablando – musito para fastidiar a la joven.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Claro que no he bebido demasiado!, pero quiero estar segura de lo que escuche, ¿podrías repetírmelo? – respondió, alejándose un poco para ver al joven a los ojos.

\- ¡Sé mi novia de verdad!, - susurro Félix, rápidamente como para no perder el valor de ese momento, para no dejarlo ir ahora que se había atrevido.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que era muy bajita, - contesto la chica sonriendo de lado y hablando un poco más bajo repuso – y que mis senos eran muy pequeños. – logrando un sonrojo en el rubio.

\- ¡Mmmm! Bueno acabamos de comprobar que los tacones resuelven uno de esos problemas, y sobre lo otro… son pequeños, cierto, pero creo que son perfectos para mis labios… murmuro con un tono sensual en la voz, logrando ahora un sonrojo en la chica, pero no de vergüenza, si no de excitación de tan solo imaginarlo. - ¿y entonces quieres ser mi novia de verdad? – volvió a preguntar el chico, ahora con un poco más de seguridad.

\- ¡Sí! , ¡Sí quiero! – contesto Marinette, sin mucho que pensar, pues ya lo había estado pensando desde que se lo dijo en la terraza. ¿Por qué no? Porque no darle una oportunidad más al Amor, ese Amor que había guardado por tres años y dárselo a alguien que si lo quería, que al parecer moría por tenerlo, y que la hacía sentir hermosa, amada, deseada y con deseo; esas sensaciones solo Félix las había logrado provocaba. Nunca se había sentido tan libre, como cuando estaba con él, no sabía cómo ni cuándo había pasado, pero cuando no estaba con él sentía que algo le faltaba

Félix estaba tan feliz de escuchar esa respuesta, que sin pensarlo, la alzo por la cintura y dio dos vueltas con ella en brazos mientras la besaba, ante la mirada atónita de algunos presentes, y cómplice de otros. Siguieron abrazados, como bailando, a pesar de que la música ya había terminado.

\- ¡Félix! – exclamo la chica con un poco de cansancio - ¡ya no aguanto los tacones! ¿podemos irnos?

\- ¡Claro que sí! - contesto el joven esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasaron al guardarropa por su abrigo y su bolso, en cuanto salieron el joven la tomo en sus brazos para que no caminara más, buscaron un taxi para regresar a la casa de la chica. Félix se quitaba la corbata para meterla en el bolsillo de su saco y desabrochar los botones de arriba de su camisa, para después tomar los pies de la joven y ponerlos sobre sus piernas, quitar sus zapatillas, y darle un pequeño masaje en sus delicados pies ya hinchados por la falta de costumbre al usar tacones.

-¡Oh gracias! – Exclamo la joven con la voz entrecortada por la sensación de descanso que sentía en ese momento - ¡Podría acostumbrarme a esto! - susurro la joven para después sentir el aliento del rubio subiendo por su cuello y comenzar a depositar pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus labios, dando un beso apasionado, -

¡Pero más a esto! – susurro la chica con seducción en la voz, correspondiendo a los besos que le daba, pasando sus manos por la cara del chico.

Bajaron del taxi, y Marinette busco las llaves dentro de su bolso, abrió la puerta y Félix la volvió a tomar en brazos, para cargarla estilo princesa, subiendo así las escaleras. Marinette no podía dejar de mirar el cuello delgado del rubio, con cada línea de su mentón y de su cuello hasta su clavícula bien definida, la "manzana de Adan" marcada, dando cuenta del hombre que ya era. La invitaban a querer probarlo, y así lo hizo, se dejo llevar ante el deseo que tenía tiempo reprimiendo, dando delicados besos en su cuello, y en la línea de su clavícula, para después subir a su mentón y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja como hasta hace unas horas él lo había hecho, causando escalofríos de placer en el joven que la llevaba en brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué haces? – pregunto el joven rubio, apenas con un hilo de voz, por la excitación que empezaba a sentir.

\- ¡No es obvio!, ¡Claramente me aprovecho de ti!, contesto la joven pelinegra mientras seguía depositando pequeños besos, en el cuello del chico y desabotonaba aun más su camisa.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡aprendes rápido! – contesto el joven con una sonrisa picara.

Al entrar en su cuarto, Félix la deposito delicadamente en el suelo mientras la tomaba por los brazos y daba un beso en su frente. Marinette podía observar las líneas que marcaban su muy bien definido dorso y abdomen, no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por las líneas que se marcaban, cada parte de él se le antojaba más, - ¿Qué me está pasando? – pensaba la chica tragando la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca, pues literalmente se lo estaba saboreando, como si fuera el más suculento chocolate.

\- ¡Tengo que irme! – le susurraba el chico mientras daba delicados besos en su cara.

\- ¡¿No puedes quedarte solo un rato más?! – pidió la chica mientras pasaba sus dedos por su bien trabajado pecho, intentando contener esa sensación de calor que la estaba invadiendo, que ya empezaba a acelerar su corazón y su respiración, aparentemente sin motivo. - ¡Podrías quedarte aquí, en la habitación que antes usabas!, sabes que mis padres confían mucho en ti – susurraba la chica con la voz entrecortada al estar disfrutando de los besos que depositaba el joven en su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda.

\- ¡Oh! Mi hermosa Dama, en estos momentos ni Yo confió en mí, eres un fruto demasiado tentador – contestaba el joven con la voz entrecortada, mientras la chica daba pequeñas mordidas en su pecho descubierto.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – replico la ojiazul con un pequeño puchero en la boca – toda la noche me has estado provocando y ahora sin más ¡te vas!, ¿Qué es esto que has hecho en mi?, jamás me había sentido así, siento la necesidad de más, y no sé explicarlo. – continúo la chica, mientras terminaba de desabotonar la camisa de Félix con un hilo de voz, ya algo agitada por la excitación, aunque trataba de no sentirse ansiosa no lo estaba consiguiendo

\- ¡No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso!, sabes que en ese momento podrías convencerme de lo que quisieras, pero no es lo apropiado, estamos en tu casa, en tu cuarto, y apenas puedo asimilar que aceptaste ser mi novia de verdad. Así que ¡ponte tu pijama y vete a dormir ya! – Susurro el joven sin querer decir lo que estaba diciendo, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – balbuceo Marinette, con una sonrisita sínica y divertida que el joven no logró entender en un principio, pero en cuanto la chica lo soltó dando dos pasos para alejarse de él, paso sus manos por atrás de su espalda para desatar el pequeño broche de su vestido y bajar el cierre, dejándolo caer sin ningún miramiento, poniendo a la vista del joven, su conjunto de lencería en negro: un sosten straple en color negro, y unas pantis en corte francés ambos con un delicado encaje en la orilla de color azul, que al darle la espalda dejaba ver parte de sus torneados glúteos – ¡Voy por mi pijama! - dijo la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver la expresión que había dejado en Félix.

No alcanzo a dar dos pasos lejos de él, cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y unos besos más apasionados comenzaron a regarse en su cuello y hombros.

\- ¡Eso no se hace!, ¡eres una niña muy mala!, - farfullo el joven, dando una ligera nalgada a la chica, que lejos de molestarla logro excitara más. - ¡tendría que ser un santo, para poder resistirme a esto! – contesto el joven con dificultad en la respiración, volteando a la chica para tenerla de frente, tomando sus labios con los suyos y alzándola por la cintura, mientras la chica enlazaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, logrando sentir su erección por encima de la ropa, caminando con ella prendada hacia su cama.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿he sido mala? ¿me he portado mal? ¡¿Tendrás que castigarme?! – replicaba la joven haciendo un puchero fingido, dándole la cara para después volver a su cuello dando besos desde ahí hasta detenerse y poner más atención en su oreja.

Félix sentía que se había ganado la lotería, o había caído en el paraíso, pues Marinette había aceptado ser su novia y ahora no solo lo había provocado si no que también estaba siguiendo un juego erótico sin ninguna inhibición. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de lado, mientras pensaba en su buena suerte.

\- ¡Así es! ¡tendré que castigarte! ¡Te has portado muy mal!, - susurraba el joven rubio dando otra ligera nalgada a la chica, colocándola en la cama de rodillas hacia él, mientras ella terminaba de quitarle la camisa y desabotonaba su pantalón, dando pequeñas succiones en su dorso, provocándole escalofríos el rubio, quien ya había perdido la cabeza, ante el placer, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y los besos cada vez más apasionados, Félix busco el broche del sostén, casi con desesperación lo quito de enfrente, logrando apreciar sus senos, no eran tan pequeños como pensaba, firmes y con un pequeño pezón rosa adornando su delicada piel blanca. - ¡Lista para tu primer castigo! - Dijo el joven tirándola en la cama, con brusquedad pero sin lastimarla, quitando su pantalón y el resto de su ropa, dejando únicamente su ropa interior, por la que ya se notaba claramente su erección pidiendo salir.

Félix se acostó encima de la chica, dejando su cabeza a la altura de sus senos, comenzando a morderlos con los labios, lamiendo con especial atención la protuberancia de su pezón, con su pulgar acariciaba en círculos la otra protuberancia para no dejarla sin atención, podía sentir sobre su piel el retumbar del corazón de la joven, bajo su mano hasta encima de su ropa interior, sintiéndola mojada, paso sus dedos por encima, con delicadeza pero con firmeza para que pudiera sentirlos, para después meter la mano completa en el interior de la prenda, sintiendo la humedad que desprendía, acaricio con sus dedos toda su intimidad hasta encontrar esa pequeña protuberancia que ya sobresalía para comenzar a masajearla de forma circular, ocasionando que la chica arqueara su espalda ante tanto placer, el aire le faltaba y los escalofríos atravesaban todo su cuerpo, con las sensaciones agolpándose sobre su vientre, causando en la chica un primer pequeño climax.

\- ¡Oh Santo cielo!, ¡si ese es el castigo, me voy a portar mal todos los días! – susurraba la chica apenas recuperando el aire después de haber tenido este pequeño éxtasis.

\- ¡Oh no pequeña! Eso apenas es el principio, pero temo que deberemos dejarlo para otra ocasión. – Susurro el joven con algo de decepción recostándose a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Si tú todavía… todavía no sientes lo que Yo. – pregunto la chica algo confundida y con algo de timidez mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

\- Pues… no venía preparado para esta situación, y aunque deseo que seas la madre de mis hijos, somos muy jóvenes para eso.

\- ¡Ah, es por eso!, no te preocupes- jadeó la pelinegra con cierto alivio, sentándose sobre su cama, abriendo un cajón de su mesita de noche, para sacar una tira con suficientes condones como para un mes. - ¡Ahora agradezco haberlos guardado cuando nos los dieron en la escuela! -

Definitivamente algo había hecho muy bien en su vida pasada, o al fin el destino le estaba compensando el afecto que no tuvo de niño, debía estar soñando.

\- ¡No pensé que estuvieras tan bien preparada! – musito con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, recostado en la cama con una mano bajo su cabeza.

\- ¡Pues más bien agradece a la plática de educación sexual de la escuela! – contesto la chica un poco avergonzada.

El joven la volvió a recostar a su lado besándola nuevamente desde el cuelo hasta los labios. Mientras hacía pequeños círculos con sus dedos en su abdomen, y bajaba nuevamente sus manos hasta los glúteos, volviendo a subir la temperatura en la chica.

\- ¡Creo que debo decirte algo antes de continuar! – susurro la chica con algo de nervios, preocupando un poco al joven rubio – ¡Es que, e - es que, esta es mi primera vez, por favor sé gentil de acuerdo!

\- ¡Entonces!, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Pues aunque sea muy difícil para mí podemos parar.

\- ¡Estoy segura! No sé cómo explicarlo, no sé cómo decirlo, pero contigo puedo ser quien soy, sin importar si está bien o está mal, contigo me siento hermosa y deseada, y cuando me besas siento que hace falta algo más, tengo necesidad de más, siento un fuego que me quema desde mi interior y me pide estar contigo, desde el más mínimo roce tu me provocas, para después sentir como si tú fueras el único capaz de apagarlo. Necesito que apagues esto que me quema por dentro y que tú has provocado, casi desde el día que te conocí.

\- ¡Entonces permíteme apagar tu fuego cariño!, prometo ser gentil, ¡aunque te hayas portado mal!. Repuso el rubio guiñándole el ojo, para continuar con su juego erótico y volver a besarla apasionadamente.

Acaricio todo su cuerpo con gentileza besando sus pechos y bajando a su abdomen volviendo a su intimidad para quitarle su ultima prenda, en tanto el también se sacaba su última prenda, y dejaba sentir su miembro cerca de la intimidad de la chica sin presionar demasiado, pues notaba que ella se ponía algo nerviosa.

\- ¡Tranquila! Lo que más quiero es que lo disfrutes tanto como Yo, ¡por favor tranquila! Sabes que no te haría daño.

Sus palabras lograron tranquilizarla, el joven no continuó hasta verla nuevamente excitada. Acaricio su intimidad otra vez, atreviéndose a meter uno de sus dedos, logrando que la joven pelinegra arqueara su espalda ante el placer, con la respiración agitada, era el momento, ella quería más.

Se colocó su protección para luego posicionarse encima de ella y presionó solo un poco en su intimidad, al ver que ella ya no se incomodaba, se decidió a dar una estocada profunda y rápida tratando de que pasara pronto la incomodidad, permaneció unos segundos así conteniendo las ganas de moverse,  
mientras la pelinegra resoplaba hondo.

-¡Pensé que no era posible que algo de ese tamaño entrará en mi!- Susurro con angustia, provocando una carcajada en el joven rubio, que seguía sin moverse.

\- ¿Estás bien? Preguntó con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro, pues acababan de acrecentar su ego, pero notaba que estaba algo tensa. - Si estás incomoda dímelo por favor, sé que no puedo en este momento lograr que lo disfrutes tanto como quisiera, pero prometo que después lo ¡disfrutaras mucho más!

Marinette asintió con la cabeza abrazándose de la fuerte y ancha espalda del joven rubio. Mientras el comenzaba a moverse a un ritmo lento y constante disfrutando la calidez y humedad del interior de la joven, tratando de reprimir los pequeños gemidos de placer, mientras ella podía ver y escuchar que lo estaba disfrutando ocasionando en sí misma más excitación.

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos y profundos, pero al parecer a la chica ya no le molestaba, lo estaba disfrutando tanto que retorcía su cuerpo ante la excitación y el placer, apretando las sabanas entre sus puños, sintiendo un cumulo de sensaciones agolpándose en su intimidad para después explotar en un estremecimiento que recorrían todo su cuerpo, con escalofríos que tenían su origen en ese punto y se esparcían por todos los rincones de su piel, erizando cada rincón de su cuerpo, ocasionando liberar dos lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas de puro placer.

Félix logró sentir los espasmos en su vientre y un torrente de humedad invadir aún más su interior, entendió que ella estaba llegando a su clímax, y se dejó liberar también arqueando su espalda ante tanto placer, produciendo sus propios espasmos adentro de ella, soltando un resoplido liberador ante tanto placer, para después dejarse caer encima de la chica y comenzar a besar sus hombros y su cuello.

-¡Gracias! - Le susurró el chico al oído.

-¿Porqué? - Preguntó la joven algo confundida.

\- Por regalarme este momento, está parte de ti! - continuó mientras se acostaba a un lado de ella y la abrazaba dando pequeñas caricias en contorno de su cuerpo.

Estaban agotados, sabía que tenía que irse antes del amanecer, pues no podría con la vergüenza de ver a sus padres en la mañana, pero Marinette era tan cálida y lo hacía sentir tan reconfortado, que por primera vez en su vida no se sentía solo, sentía que podría compartir sus sueños su vida con alguien y recorrer el mundo de su mano.

\- Mary! - dijo el joven con cansancio. Creo que ¡Te amo! - Soltó el rubio con algo de temor, tal vez era demasiado rápido para decir estas palabras - No quiero asustarte ni nada parecido, sé que es muy rápido, pero todo entre nosotros ha sido rápido, solo sentí la necesi ... - comenzaba a balbucear el rubio como generalmente lo hacía cuando se ponía nervioso, y antes de que prosiguiera tratando de excusarse por haber dicho estas palabras Marinette lo interrumpió desde la cómoda posición que había tomado acurrucada en su pecho.

\- Yo también Te amo! - musitó la chica alzando la cabeza con una sonrisa complacida.

\- ¿Y ... y Adrien ? ¿Ya, ya lo olvidaste? - cuestionó con más temor aún, pues fue testigo del dolor que le causó su rechazo.

\- ¡oh! No claro que no, ¡nunca lo voy a olvidar! - Ante esta respuesta Félix no sabía si sentirse enfurecido, sorprendido, usado o triste. Hasta que la chica prosiguió.

\- Nunca lo voy a olvidar por que Adrien fue mi primera ilusión, tú eres mi delirio. Adrien fue el romance infantil, tú eres la pasión madura. Adrien fue un sueño inalcanzable, tú eres la realidad palpable. Adrien fue una fantasía, tú eres mi más grande anhelo, Adrien fue mi primer amor, pero siento que tú eres mi verdadero Amor.

\- Felix tenía los ojos cristalinos por lo conmovido que estaba ante las palabras de Marinette, podía sentir en su pecho la emoción de amar y ser amado por completo, se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla con más fuerza.

\- Siento que estoy en un sueño, ¡creo que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad! - susurraba el joven aún conmovido por la declaración de la pelinegra. - ¿Crees qué es muy pronto para pedirte matrimonio? - dijo con fingida seriedad, ocasionando una carcajadas en la joven - ¡Qué! ¡Lo estoy diciendo en serio! Quiero ser el padre de tus hijos!

\- ¡Félix! – exclamaba la chica mientras el joven la volvía a tomar para acercarla a su cuerpo besarla y acomodarla en sus brazos.

(... )

\- Muy temprano al siguiente día Alya llegaba a la casa de Marinette para que le contara todos los detalles de la fiesta, pues había revisado los blogs y las páginas de sociales y en algunas fotos salía ella y Felix muy cariñosos.

\- ¡Buenos días! Señora Dupain-chen ¿se encontrará Marinette?

\- ¡Buenos días Alya! Que gusto verte tan temprano, Marinette llego muy tarde de la fiesta y no hemos querido despertarla, pasa a su habitación para que bajen a desayunar algo.

\- ¡Gracias Sra. Dupain – Chen!

Alya subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación que todavía estaba a oscuras, sintió que pisaba algo, al mirar al piso pudo observar que era el vestido de Marinette - ¡Qué raro!, ella ama tanto sus vestidos que jamás los dejaría tirados en el piso, aunque estuviera muy cansada. - Pensó la joven mientras seguía con la mirada el camino hacia su cama y pudo ver también el saco azul de Félix tirado a unos cuantos metros del vestido, al alzar la mirada a las escaleras que subían a la cama, estaba una camisa blanca también tirada, y finalmente en la cama pudo delinear una figura entre las sombras mucho más grande que su amiga, - ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! - susurraba la joven pelirroja llevándose las manos a su boca, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Se acercó sigilosamente, saco su celular, subió las escaleras hasta pararse a un lado de la cama, no podía contener la risa y los gritos de emoción por más que tapaba su boca con sus manos, respiro hondo para controlarse, y tomo varias fotos con su celular. ¡Dios mío! ¡Con esto podría chantajearlos algún día! Pensaba aún emocionada. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!, susurraba la chica dando saltitos.

En las fotos se podía ver a Félix acostado boca arriba con una mano atrás de la cabeza y con la otra envolviendo el cuerpo de Marinette, quien estaba acurrucada en su pecho boca abajo, ambos con la sabana hasta la cintura, y si eso no era lo suficientemente comprometedor, se podían distinguir pequeñas marcas que ya se tornaban purpuras, por todo el bien esculpido Torso de Félix, y por los hombros, espalda y donde empezaban los glúteos de Marinette, al menos hasta ahí podía ver Alya, quien sabe si hallaría mas marcas en otros lugares de ambos jóvenes.

No sabía cómo despertarlos, toco el hombro de Marinette, que solo se revolvió en el pecho de Félix, Alya insistió más de tres veces hasta que la pelinegra abrió los ojos poco a poco, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios, al llegar el recuerdo de la fantástica noche que había pasado.

\- ¡Lo sabia! – escucho decir en un susurro, cambiando su semblante por uno de preocupación, haciendo que se incorporara rápidamente con la sabana tapando su pecho.

\- ¡Alya! – exclamo la chica con nerviosismo en la voz.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Amiga!, ¡Si que son salvajes! – musito la morena quien no dejaba de ver el torso de Félix, no solo por las marcas, simplemente era un agasajo verlo.

Marinette al darse cuenta, tomo la sabana y lo tapo hasta el cuello, mostrando algo de enfado en el ceño, se sentía algo posesiva con él.

\- ¡Wow, Wow!¡Tranquila amiga! Nadie te lo va a robar, al parecer has marcado muy bien tu territorio – farfullo Alya, no consiguiendo contener la risa entre sus palabras.

\- ¡Alya!, ¡tienes que ayudarme! ¡tiene que salir sin que mis padres se den cuenta que estuvo aquí esta noche! – susurraba Marinette mientras Félix se revolvía entre las sabanas, dándose la vuelta hacia la pelinegra echándole una pierna encima, dejando al descubierto su bien formado trasero.

Alya no pudo contener el grito junto con una carcajada, casi le sangra la nariz, mientras Marinette le tapaba el trasero con una almohada y volteaba a verla con un puchero en la boca.

 **Sigo sin tener palabras suficientes para agradecer a la gente que esta siguiendo este FF, posiblemente me atrase un poco en actualizar tengo que presentar un examen muy importante muchas gracias por sus reviews maritaconsuelor, Sra. Grandchester danita - inu, lacor y .kook,**


	14. Chapter 14 De Revista

**La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Las risas de Alía y los quejidos de Marinette despertaron a Felix, quien poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos algo desorientado, de pronto todo lo que había pasado el día anterior llegó de golpe a su cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa por el recuerdo de la noche con Marinette, sonrisa que cambió bruscamente por una cara de preocupación al tener en cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

\- ¡Me quede dormido ! - exclamó el joven rubio incorporándose inmediatamente, ocasionando que cayera de la cama enredado en las sábanas, dejando a la joven peli negra cubriéndose con la almohada totalmente sonrojada.

\- ¡Alya! ¡Que gusto verte!, ¡tan oportuna como siempre! - musitó el chico con sarcasmo, sentado en el piso, con un sonrojo en la cara.

\- ¡Bueno! ¿qué preferías? ¿Ami ó, al Señor Dupain ? - contestó la morena con las manos en la cintura.

\- Ok, ok, ¿nos permites? - refunfuñó Felix haciendo una seña con sus manos hacia si mismo indicando su desnudez.

\- ¡Ah claro! - captó la morena poniéndose en marcha bajando las escaleras y aventando la camisa del joven desde la parte de abajo de la habitación, quedándose sentada en la silla del escritorio de bajo, de donde estaba montada la cama, esperando pacientemente a que terminaran de vestirse.

Felix se vestía rápidamente, con un semblante de preocupación en el rostro que Marinette no sabía descifrar, comenzaba a asustarse al pensar que había hecho mal en entregarse de tal manera a Felix y que esté ya se había arrepentido.

\- Voy por tu pijama - le susurro el joven, mientras se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras hacia su closet para tomar ropa para la joven peli negra, abrió uno de sus cajones para sacar ropa interior, volteando de reojo a ver Alya con un claro sonrojo en la cara, mientras la morena fingía ver su celular con una sonrisa socarrona - ¡Oh por Dios! ni siquiera parecen novios , parecen una pareja que lleva años de casados, ¿cómo pasó esto tan rápido? - pensaba la joven de lentes.

La joven pelinegra se vestía con discreción, sin dejar mucha piel descubierta al no quitarse la sábana que la tapaba hasta que su ropa ya estuviera puesta, pues se sentía apenada por alguna razón y tenía ganas de llorar, al ver la actitud tan seria del joven rubio.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto el rubio desconcertado, con un poco de miedo pues ahora él era quien comenzaba a sospechar que la joven estaba arrepentida.

\- No, no pasa nada - musitó Marinette con timidez y con cierta tristeza en la mirada.

\- ¡Vamos! Se qué pasa algo- dijo el joven con ternura mientras se sentaba a su lado, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos y besando su frente - lo que sea, por favor ten confianza de decírmelo - confirmó el rubio.

\- ¡Bueno! es, es que, Felix ¿te has arrepentido de lo qué pasó? - soltó la chica con timidez pero con firme determinación.

El joven esbozó en su rostro una gran sonrisa, mientras pasaba su mano libre también a su alrededor abrazándola fuertemente.

\- ¡Claro que nooo! ¿Por qué me arrepentiría de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ?. La chica que amo acepto ser mi novia, no solo eso compartió con migo su alma y su corazón y como la cereza del pastel resultó ser una fierecilla muy muy pero muy sexy y juguetona, ¿que hombre en su sano juicio se arrepentiría de algo así ?, al contrario estoy feliz y muy ansioso por que vuelva a suceder, creo que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo en este momento, tengo miedo de despertar y que esto sea un sueño - contestó el rubio susurrando cerca de su oído con una sonrisa juguetona dando pequeños besos en su mejilla y caricias con su nariz en el contorno de la oreja de la joven, quien se dejaba apapachar* sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿ A caso tú si te has arrepentido ? - Exclamó separándose bruscamente de su cara con un semblante de preocupación.

\- Oh! No, no, lo qué pasa es que te he notado como molesto, algo ansioso, y pensé... pues que te habías arrepentido. Contesto Marinette con timidez.

Felix soltó un suspiro de alivio, y prosiguió a explicar el motivo de su preocupación.

\- Lo qué pasa es que, temo como lo puedan tomar tus padres, sabes que les tengo gran aprecio y temo defraudarlos al haber pasado la noche en tu habitación.. otra vez, y pues está vez no tan inocentemente como la primera. Eso es lo que me tiene preocupado, por lo demás, soy muy muy feliz - termino de decir mientras daba un beso tierno en la boca de la chica.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! Ya van a comenzar de nuevo, mejor me voy ? - gritó Alya desde la parte de abajo mientras se asomaba al ver que ya habían tardado demasiado.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron las pequeñas escaleras, tomados de la mano, con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Me van a volver a decir que no es lo que parece? - recriminó la joven morena, con una mirada burlona.

\- ¡Esta vez si es lo que parece! - contestó la joven pelinegra en un susurro apenas audible, muy avergonzada, pero sin poder disimular la felicidad de su rostro. La joven morena se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, dando saltitos de emoción y gritando efusivamente.

\- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡lo sabía!, se les notaba por encima que se gustaban, aunque no querían admitirlo, ¡me tienes que contar todo!

\- ¡nooo! ¿Cómo que todo?, Mary no le puedes contar todo - protestó el rubio - ¡hay cosas que no son para menores !

\- ¡Feliiix! - recriminó la joven pelinegra con un rubor que le pasaba las orejas.

\- De eso ya me pude dar cuenta- contestó Alya mostrándoles las Fotos de cuando estaban acostados en la cama, esta vez ocasionando un sonrojo en ambos.

\- ¿Estás loca ? ¿Por qué tomaste esas fotos? ¡Debes borrarlas! - dijo Felix sobresaltado.

\- ¡No¡, no, es por si me decían que no era lo que parecía, como la última vez - farfulló la joven morena guiñándoles un ojo con picardía, mientras el joven rubio intentaba alcanzar el celular, sin éxito.

Ante tal alboroto, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que la señora Sabine estaba asomada desde la escotilla de la escalera, viendo la escena del teléfono, sin alcanzar a ver qué es lo que mostraba Alya, muy entretenida y divertida, ocasionando que se tapara su boca ante la risa.

\- ¿Chicos no van a bajar a desayunar?- pregunto la mujer China con una sonrisa amable

Los tres jóvenes se pusieron pálidos ante su presencia, en especial el joven rubio quien no sabía cómo reaccionar y sentía un peso profundo que caía en su estómago.

\- Sa - sssabine Yo- Nosotros - comenzó a balbucear sin poder soltar ninguna palabra coherente.

Al mismo tiempo Marinette intentaba excusarse sin entenderse ninguno de los dos.

\- ¡Felix, cariño! ¿Otra vez estás avergonzado por haberte quedado aquí? - interrumpió la mujer con cierta ternura en la mirada.

\- Pu - pu pues si veras! ... - aclaro un poco la garganta para alcanzar el valor de decir lo que tenia que decir - porque, porqué Mari - Marinette. ha aceptado ser mi novia y se que no es lo apropiado... y ...

\- ¡Oh! ¿es verdad? Me da mucho gusto por ustedes - dijo Sabine con sincera felicidad, uniendo sus propias manos y colocándolas en su pecho. - Con más razón no debes preocuparte por quedarte aquí, confiamos en Marinette y confiamos en ustedes y en las desiciones que tomen en cuanto a su relación. Muchas veces Tom y Yo hemos hablado de esto, pues sabíamos que algún día pasaría, y si en algo hemos estado de acuerdo es que no nos gusta hacernos los ciegos como para ignorar que lo que no hagan aquí lo pueden hacer en cualquier otro lado y que tu seas la persona especial de mi hija nos ha dejado muy tranquilos, pues gracias a las circunstancias por las que estuviste aquí, sabemos que eres un buen hombre y que la sabrás amar.

Las palabras de Sabine dejaron a los tres jóvenes sin palabras y aún Felix francamente sorprendido y conmovido ante tal declaración.

¡Aaaaw ! ¡Amo a tu mamá! - Exclamó Alya conmovida

\- ¡Gracias por tu confianza! Prometo que pondré cada día de mi vida en hacerla tan feliz como ella me ha hecho a mi. - susurró el joven rubio acercándose a Sabine para tomarle los hombros y mirarla a los ojos en un gesto de agradecimiento por su aprobación, mientras la pequeña mujer china podía ver la sinceridad en su mirada.

\- ¡Además! Mis nietos serían muy apuestos - concluyó la mujer descolocando a los otros tres jóvenes con su comentario y sonrojando aún más de lo que no parecía ser posible a la joven pareja. - Eso no quiere decir que los quiera ya ¡heee! ¡Así que cuídense son muy jovenes! - concluyo la mujer mientras daba la vuelta para retirarse con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. - ¡Ahora bajen ya a comer algo !

\- ¡Mamaaa! , exclamó Marinette ante el comentario.

Alya, Felix y Marinette compartieron el desayuno en la breve compañía de Sabine y Tom, quien no le dijo nada al joven rubio por haberse quedado en su casa, solo lo saludo con mucha efusividad dando un abrazo sincero... y asfixiante, característico del hombre cariñosa que es, diciéndo que le daba gusto verlo por su casa, sorprendiendo aún más a Alya y Marinette y dandole nuevamente un abrazo al enterarse que Marinette había aceptado ser su novia, el hombre se veía feliz por la noticia.

\- No puedo creer que tus padres le tengan tanto cariño a Felix - susurraba la joven morena a su amiga.

\- Yo tampoco, empiezo a creer que lo quieren más que a mi -

Pasaron la mañana platicando los por menores de la fiesta con Alya y el trato que tuvo que hacer Felix con Chloe a pesar de que eso ya no importaba. Felix se despidió para ir a tomar un baño a su departamento y cambiarse de ropa quedando con la chica de pasar más tarde para ir a tomar un helado.

Alya aún estaba sorprendida y emocionada por su amiga, aunque su rostro se tornó serio, al notar cierta preocupación en Marinette, quien estaba algo dudosa en contarle lo sucedido con Adrien.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No me digas que estás preocupada? ¿A caso no se cuidaron? - bombardeo con preguntas al notar la preocupación de la joven Franco - china - ¡claro que si! Felix ha sido muy cuidadoso no solo en eso, también en asegurarse de que me sintiera bien en todos los aspectos, por lo qué pasó entre nosotros estoy muy feliz y emocionada

\- ¿y entonces ? ¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza ?

La joven peli negra pensó dudosa unos segundos, si contarle o no sobre el comportamiento de Adrien, pero finalmente decidió explicarle todo.

\- ¡Está celoso! - concluyó Alya al escuchar lo que sucedió cuando bailaron y cuando estaban en el balcon.

\- ¡Claro que no! Eso es imposible el no me ve de esa manera, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Bueno nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, a lo mejor Adrien ahora que te ve con otro si te nota, hasta que vio que podía interesarte otra persona que no fuera el es que se da cuenta que puede perderte, o más bien que te perdió. O solo puede ser su orgullo de modelo herido, no lo sabremos

\- No lo sé el mencionó, cuando me pidió disculpas por los sucedido que le gusta otra persona pero no dijo quién - medito la joven pelinegra al recordar todo lo sucedido con Adrien.

\- ¡Bueno! supongo que eso ahora no lo sabremos y no tienes que preocuparte más por él, te tuvo y te perdió ahora no es tu problema, mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo ?

\- ¿Cómo estuvo qué?

\- Pues Felix... tu primera vez... todo... quiero detalles ... - musitó la morena atenta y ansiosa por saber todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Alyaaaa! - exclamo la peli negra totalmente sonrojada - solo te puedo decir que fue increíble, mejor de lo que soñaba

( ... )

\- ¡No puede ser!, ¡no puede ser Plagg!- Gritaba el joven de ojos verde de un lado a otro de su habitación - No puede ser que esté con Felix, no puede ser que deje que la toque así siendo solo amigos - mascullaba el joven rubio mientras veía nuevamente la portada de una revista de sociales, donde salía Marinette tomada del brazo de Felix bajando la escalera del gran salón, en donde se podía leer "joven pareja roba las miradas"

-¿Y si ya no son solo amigos ? ¿por qué la chica inglesa dijo que era su novia? -refutaba la pequeña criatura negra mientras engullía un gran trozo de queso.

\- ¿En tan poco tiempo? se supone que se caían mal, ¿cómo pudieron llegar del odio a la amistad y ahora al amor en tan poco tiempo? - esto último lo dijo con gran pesadez en sus palabras mientras seguía dando vueltas en su habitación.

\- ¡Tanto como odio... mmm! a mi nunca me lo pareció, al menos no por parte de tu primo, parecía que le gustaba verla enojar, por parte de la chica si había algo de resistencia, al parecer estaban jugando un juego en el que ambos cayeron, pues tiene razón tu padre se veían muy enamorados.

\- Se veía tan hermosa, nunca la había visto así de bella y radiante, ademas cuando hable con ella fue firme y decidida por un momento me recordó a My lady, ¿por qué nunca la note ? - murmuraba el joven rubio mientras veía con cierta melancolía la portada de la revista.

\- ¡Te lo dije!, te dije que estabas ciego, que cuando te dieras cuenta sería demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Cómo se olvidó de mi tan fácil? ¿Dónde está el Amor que me profesaba? ¿No hace unos meses dijo que le gustaba?, todo era mentira pues en unos cuantos días me olvidó. Refunfuñaba el joven modelo con cierta rabia en su voz.

\- ¿Qué raro?, Yo tengo entendido que le llevo ¡3 años! ¡3 años aceptar que nunca la voltearías a ver más que como una amiga! - contestó el pequeño kawami algo molesto por lo absurdo de su portador - ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te idolatrara toda la vida?, realmente pienso que tú te hacías el desentendido, ¿cómo no notar que le gustabas, cuando cada año en tu cumpleaños te regalaba algo hecho por ella misma? ¿tan poco lo notaste cuando tímidamente te regalaba bombones o chocolates en san Valentin? o ¿Cuándo temblaba como gelatina al hablar contigo?¿cuándo te dio su amuleto de la suerte? ¿cuándo intento entrar al equipo de esgirma? ...

\- ¡Basta ya Plagg! ¡Basta! - grito el joven rubio enfadado, pues en el fondo su pequeño amigo tenia razón, durante todo ese tiempo le fue más fácil ignorar los sentimientos de su amiga, con la esperanza de que Ladybug le diera una oportunidad, pero tan poco fue claro con ella pues le gustaban las atenciones que ella tenía con él.

\- ¡Bien dicen que las verdades no pecan pero incomodan! verdad mi querido Adrien, tu la tuviste todos este tiempo, y nunca fuiste claro, ni aceptaste sus sentimientos, el ignorarlos también es una forma de rechazarlos, así que ahora sufre las consecuencias - le grito la pequeña criaturita exaltada marchándose del lugar muy molesto, Adrien nunca lo había visto hablar tan enserio y enfurecido.

\- Supongo que fue mi error, pero supongo que aún es tiempo de remediarlo, no creo que ya no sienta nada por mi y si todo falla aún tengo a my Lady - Pensó el joven rubio para sí mismo.

( ... )

Aun tenían el domingo para ellos, Felix y Marinette pasaron la tarde juntos, pasearon por un parque tomados de la mano, para después ir a ver una película a casa de Marinette recostados en el sillón abrazados, él recostado en su regazo y ella acariciando sus mechones rubios, no sentían rara esa intimidad era como si la hubieran tenido siempre, no sabían en qué momento se había dado, ni cuando había exactamente había empezado, era algo que los dos deseaban, y ahora sentían algo de libertad el poder estar así, aunque aún peleaban por el último sorbo de helado, o por el control remoto terminaban con un beso en los labios y Felix acariciando la cintura de la chica.

\- Ten esto - el joven rubio extendió una llave con un pequeño llavero de cristales en forma de corazón.

\- ¿Qué es esto ? - preguntó la chica algo incrédula.

\- Es la llave de mi departamento cuando quieras ir, es como si fuera tuyo. Así como en tu casa Yo me siento en mi hogar, espero que tú te sientas en mi casa como en tu hogar. Porque en donde estés tú, sé que estoy en casa, en mi hogar, y si por mi fuera te robaría ahora mismo y te llevaría a mi departamento y ya nunca te dejaría ir, susurraba el joven ojiazul abrazando a la chica mientras daba pequeños besos en su cuello y mejillas.

\- ¡Felix! - contestó con ternura en la voz, mientras se despedían sin querer hacerlo realmente.

\- Se que aún es ilegal, así que solo esperaré un mes más a que cumplas la mayoría de edad - bromeó el joven mientras le daba otro beso en los labios.

(—)

Al siguiente día Felix mando un mensaje a Marinette para avisarle que no podría pasar por ella pues se le había hecho tarde, que se adelantara a la escuela, y en realidad a ella también se le había hecho tarde, al tratar de cubrir con maquillaje las pequeñas marcas que aun tenía de los besos tan apasionados de dos noches anteriores, terminó poniéndose una pañoleta para cubrirlos bien.

Llego corriendo al salón y aunque ya estaban todos sus compañeros, menos Felix, la profesora aún no había llegado.

\- ¡Justo a tiempo! - dijo para sí misma mientras se sostenía del marco de la puerta para recuperar el aire, en cuanto caminó dos pasos hacia adentro para ir a su lugar, una Lila furiosa se paró enfrente de ella con una revista en la mano impidiéndole el paso.

\- ¡Tuuuu!¡Bruja!¿Cómo te has atrevido ? - le grito a Marinette captando la atención de todos en el salón de clases, quienes dejaron de platicar unos con otros para contemplar lo que pasaba, mientras Marinette la veía incrédula sin lograr entender por que la llamaba así.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - reclamo Lila extendiendo la revista abierta en una página donde salían varías fotos de ella y Felix, en una Felix abrazando a Marinette por detrás mientras depositaba un beso en su hombro, en otra ella y el bailando, otra donde estaban muy cariñosos en la terraza y una más donde él la sacaba del edificio cargando, y no solo eso eran la portada de la revista.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Que buen paparazzi!, ¡que buenas Fotos!, deberíamos contratarlo para nuestra boda - exclamo Felix que llego unos minutos después que la joven pelinegra y se había colocado atrás de ella acercándose a ver la revista, que le mostraba Lila, dejando a todos atónitos con su comentario, incluso a Marinette que se sorprendió de verlo ahí pues no lo había sentido llegar por estar tan concentrada en observar las Fotos, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verlo, el joven rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos desde atrás, como ya era su forma favorita de abrazarla. Dejando a medio salón sorprendido, mientras Alya grababa la escena con su celular y no podía contener la sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves ?! Acaso ¿cómo un Agreste te rechazo has ido a arrástrate con el otro?, pues debes saber Felix que Adrien la rechazo! como la pobre... - gritaba Lila enfurecida pues no podía contener la rabia, la envidia y los celos que brotaban en cada una de sus palabras, ahora se confirmaba todo lo que decía la revista, al ver al joven rubio abrazarla con tanto afecto, y antes de que pudiera seguir escupiendo veneno Felix la interrumpió.

\- ¡Lo sé! - soltó Felix con con voz firme y seria, incorporandose aun lado de la joven pelinegra colocando una de sus manos en su cintura, - ¡y no sabes cómo se lo agradezco! ¡gracias a ello ahora la chica más linda de Paris es mi novia! - continuó Felix - mientras todos sus compañeros vitoreaban y aplaudían por la noticia, todos excepto, Adrien quien miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido y con el estómago revuelto.

Justo en ese momento entro la Srta. Bustier, Lila salió corriendo del salón y Felix tomó de la mano a Marinette para subir y tomar sus asientos. Adrien se incorporo para solicitar permiso para ir al sanitario, comenzaba a sentirse mareado, en cuanto se puso de pie se desplomo al suelo desmayado, mientras Nino y Chloe corrían a auxiliarlo se escuchó un estruendo en los pasillos, era tanta la envidia que Lila sentía por Marinette que había sido akumatizada.

 **Nota:**

 *** "Apapachar" en México decimos así cuando dejamos que nos consientan, es decir, nos dejamos querer, según se dice apapachar es una palabra nahuatl que significa acariciar con el alma.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por esperarme con esta historia, creanme que no la voy a dejar tirada, lo que pasa que primero tuve que presentar un examen, después fui a mi pueblo, y aunque ustedes no lo crean no hay internet, pero aproveche para escribir el capitulo, ahora que regrese y vi el Review de Sol preguntando cuando continuaba pense no espero un minuto más subiré ya el capitulo.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews Misaki usumaki, muchas gracias por tu comentario, Lacor no sabes el gusto que me da que te guste esta historia, LadyNoir si fue muy atrevido meter a un tercero en esta historia y juro que en un principio no pensaba en esta pareja, pero la historia cobro vida propia. Sra. Grandchester efectivamente fue muy rápido su encuentro amoroso, pero si lo retrasaba más alargaría más la historia, además este Felix es así muy pasional y despierta en Marinette todos su deseos y fantasías, quería mostrar un personaje que pudiera desear, sentir y disfrutar, pues en la mayoría de los que he leído termina, sufriendo, arrepentida por lo que hizo, reprimida y mejor no lo hace o queda embarazada, como si una chica no pudiera disfrutar de sus instintos, que también los tenemos, sin que termine en desastre.** **Mary Ann Walker, gracias por considerarme para leer mis historias.**

 **Prometo ya no demorar tanto para mando un abrazo y que pasen felices fiestas, Feliz año 2018 espero este lleno de bendiciones y salud para ustedes y para los suyos.**


	15. Chapter 15 Darksoul

_**La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro**_

Capitulo XV Darksoul

En unos cuantos minutos no solo el salón de Marinette era un caos, toda la escuela se había volcado en un pánico colectivo, los alumnos y los maestros corrían despavoridos por los pasillos, huyendo de una figura negra que se movía entre una densa nube oscura, se hacia llamar Dark soul, y tanto su nombre como su atuendo daban cuenta de lo negra y retorcida que tenía el Alma. El efecto que tenía en las personas era terrible, al lanzarles una hoja de papel negra, los convertía en sombras oscuras, salidas de las peores pesadillas inimaginables.

\- ¡Marinette! ¿dónde estas "amgia"? sólo quiero charlar – gritó Darksoul en un tono temible alarido desde el patio de la escuela.

Marinette estaba apunto de entrar en pánico, tenía que lograr salir del salón para transformarse sin ser vista, pero era tal la conmoción por el miedo de sus compañeros y la preocupación por Adrien, algo en el la llamaba, sin haberse percatado del como, ya también estaba a su lado tratando de reanimarlo, cuando escucho el aullido de Darksoul al llamarla.

\- ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! – Le susurro Alya, tomándola de los brazos para tratar de enfocar su atención, - ¡ Viene por ti!, nosotros cuidaremos de Adrien.

Sin pensarlo más, Félix la tomo de la mano al escuchar el grito ahogado de Alya; saliendo del torrente de emociones que lo abordaban en ese momentos; celos, tristeza, miedo, incertidumbre ¿por qué había corrido hacia él, como si lo fuera necesario que ella lo protegiera, como si lo tuviera cuidar?. La saco del salón, tratando de alejarla lo más posible de la terrible Darksoul, había algo diferente en ella a todos los demás akumatizados que la hacia temible: se podía sentir su odio en el aire.

Pero Darksoul los vio salir del salón y antes de que avanzaran más, les ordeno a sus sombras traerlos ante ella, sus ojos eran dos halos de fuego, su cabello se había teñido de negro, con mechones rojo oscuro parecidos a la lava ardiente de un volcán, llevaba un antifaz negro que le cubría casi por completo el rostro.

Las sombras se habían transformado en dos lobos negros hambrientos, también con los ojos llameantes, Félix tomo una de las escobas del conserje que estaban por ahí, y se puso frente a Marinette tratando de protegerla – ¡huye Marinette! ¡Corre! – grito Félix mientras uno de los lobos se lanzaba sobre él.

-¡Noooo!¡Cuidado! – grito Marinette horrorizada al ver la escena, pero el joven rubio hábilmente puso la escoba en las fauces del animal, arrojándolo con todas su fuerzas, hacia el piso de abajo dejándolo fuera de combate, para enfrentarse al siguiente animal de la misma manera, logrando librarse de ellos volvió a tomar a la joven pelinegra, al no haber más camino siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al techo de la escuela, donde había un pequeño cuarto de bodega, abrió la puerta y metió a Marinette dentro, pero el se quedo en la puerta.

\- La distraeré lo mas que pueda, mientras llegan Ladybug y Cat Noir – le susurro mientras ahuecaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, y ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¡No, no, no!, ¡te puede hacer daño!, ¡no vayas por favor!, - suplico la joven pelinegra mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien – susurro mirándola con tal detalle como si no quisiera olvidar ni una sola parte de su rostro. – ¡Te Amo! – dijo por ultimo mientras daba un beso tierno en sus labios, para después cerrar la puerta, sin dejarla decir una palabra más.

Félix bajo corriendo las escaleras, hasta el patio donde se encontraba Darksoul con varias sombras detrás de ella.

\- ¡Mira que tenemos aquí! ¡Así que Romeo vino a enfrentar su destino! – recito con sarcasmo la oscura sombra mientras daba unos pasos lentos hacia el joven.

\- ¿Qué acaso no vas a hechizarme como a todas tus sombras? –

\- ¡No!, claro que no, voy a mostrarte que tomaste la decisión equivocada, cuando encuentre a esa pequeña rata, ya no tendrás que elegir pues solo tendrás una opción.

\- Ni aunque fueras la única mujer en Francia, ni aunque fueras la única mujer de la tierra, jamás te elegiría a ti – Grito el joven ojiazul retándola con la mirada, logrando enfurecerla y cambiar su tono calmado por uno mas ronco y ostil.

\- ¡Mala respuesta! – Contesto Dark sould al mismo tiempo que con una gesto de su cabeza enviaba a sus sombras sobre Félix, y lanzaba hojas de la revista hacia él, que en el aire se convertían en filosas navajas, una de ellas le roso una mejilla y un costado, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo las feroces bestias una cuerda lo enredo por el torso y lo subió un piso más arriba.

\- ¡Ahora tienes que irte!, ¡Escondete! – Exclamo Ladybug mientras desenredaba su yoyo del torso de Félix, pero él parecía no escucharla, estaba hipnotizado viendo su rostro, como hasta hace unos momentos había visto el de Marinette.

\- ¡No puede ser posible! – susurro apenas audible, esos ojos color de cielo, esa pequeña boca melocotón que había probado hace apenas unos momentos antes, ese cabello negro con pequeños reflejos azules, no podían pertenecer a otra persona.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando? Tienes que irte de aquí - le gritó la joven con pánico y desesperación en la voz, al voltear a verlo con detalle noto las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a rodar por su mejilla y comenzaba a teñir su camisa un color rojo profundo en un costado - ¡Dios mío! Estas herido – exclamo horrorizada, jamás un akumatizado había herido a alguien. – no te preocupes en cuanto acabe con el akuma tus heridas sanaran, ahora tienes que ponerte a salvo – repuso con la voz entrecortada

\- Pero no ha llegado tu compañero y ella es muy peligrosa. – repuso el joven aun sin salir del todo de su asombro.

\- Aún así, tu no puedes ayudarme, no podría concentrarme sabiendo que te puede pasar algo más– reanudó la joven mientras le daba la espalda ya marchándose del lugar.

\- De acuerdo – contesto a regañadientes – pero por favor ¡ten cuidado Marinette!

Ladybug se paro pasmada al escuchar su nombre de civil, volteando de reojo a verlo asombrada, pero el alarido de Darksoul le recordó que no era el momento de averiguar si ya la había descubierto.

\- ¡Ven acá Romeo!, dime donde escondiste a esa pequeña rata – Farfullo Darksoul mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela.

Ladybug se paro enfrente de ella, agitando su yoyo y adoptando una posición de combate.

\- ¡Pero que tenemos aquí!, ¡te aplastare como el bicho que eres! – mascullo la oscura imagen con toda la ira y el rencor que tenía dentro.

\- Alguien tiene que aprender a manejar sus emociones – contesto la joven heroína con un fingido sarcasmo, mientras Darksoul mandaba todas sus sombras hacia ella.

Adrien despertaba desorientado, después de aquel shock emocional que no pudo digerir, mientras escuchaba el escandalo en los salones y veía a sus compañeros con el ceño de preocupación y miedo - ¿qué esta pasando? – fue lo primero que atino a decir.

\- Lila fue akumatizada, se hace llamar Darksoul, y esta buscando a Marinette – Musito Chlóe con preocupación en el ceño.

\- Félix la ha sacado del salón para intentar esconderla. – repuso Rose con voz temerosa.

El joven rubio se puso de pie inmediatamente y salió corriendo del salón, sin dar tiempo a que sus amigos lo detuvieran o le dijeran algo. Pudo ver como una multitud de sombras se arrojaban sobre Ladybug, así que apuro un lugar donde esconderse para transformarse.

Las sombras tenían sujeta a Ladybug de los brazos y la habían forzado a postrarse ante Darksoul quien se acercaba saboreando cada paso para llegar a ella, sintiéndose victoriosa.

\- ¿dónde estas gato tonto cuando uno te necesita? – pensó Ladybug para sus adentros.

La silueta de una mascara morada se dibujo sobre el rostro de Darksoul - ¡Es el momento toma sus miraculos!- gritaba la voz dentro de su cabeza, pero en lugar de aproximar sus manos a sus orejas Darksoul saco una filosa daga, y la tomo entre sus manos. – ¿pero que estas haciendo – grito la voz dentro de su cabeza horrorizada – solo toma sus Miraculous, no es necesario que la mates –

\- Es mejor acabar con el problema desde la raíz – dijo la sombra oscura con una sonrisa de satisfacción esbozada en el rostro.

\- ¡No!¡No lo hagas!¡no debes hacerlo! – quiso tomar el control Hawkmoth, pero le fue imposible, era muy poderosa, ya no era solo el akuma, era su misma oscuridad la que le daba poder.

Darksoul empuño la daga sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a dar fin a la vida de Ladybug, mientras está, trataba de librarse de las sombras oscuras, bajo la daga con fuerza apuntando directo al corazón, pero en cuanto esta estuvo apunto de llegar el bastón de Chat Noir golpeo la gruesa lamina del arma.

\- Enserió tienes serios problemas de control de irá – intento decir Chat con sarcasmo, pero la realidad estaba más atónito que divertido, nunca un akumatizado había llegado tan lejos.

\- ¡Chat! En verdad me da gusto verte! – dijo en un suspiro su compañera de batallas.

\- ¡Lo siento My Lady!, estaba un poco indispuesto.

\- ¡Otro animalito al que hay que sacrificar! – Interrumpió Darksoul con fingida dulzura.

\- ¡De verdad me esta dando miedo! – repuso Chat Noir, mientras corría a recuperar su arma, para ayudar a Ladybug a librarse de las sombras.

\- Creo que el akuma esta en la revista negra que después convirtió en la daga – exclamo Ladybug con aplomo.

Chat Noir, luchaba contra las sombras, mientras Lady bug invocaba su lucky Charm, quien para su sorpresa le dio un abanico, mientras miraba en todas direcciones, su vista enfoco la daga que ahora tenía Darksoul y el mimo abanico, sin dar mucho más tiempo a pensar la mujer oscura se abalanzo sobre ella con la daga en la mano. Lady bug bloqueo su ataque con el abanico cerrado en varias ocasiones hasta que nuevamente la daga se dirigió a su corazón y ella abrió el abanico dando un paso atrás, cuando la daga rasgo el abanico lo cerro dejándola en medio de los extremos del mismo, en ese momento tomo el abanico con las dos manos y dando una vuelta logro quitarle la daga, arrojándola hacia Chat Noir quien con su poder de cataclimo la destruyó dejando al akuma libre.

Lady bug purifico al akuma, restaurando nuevamente todo lo que se había destruido. Chat Noir y ella se acercaron a Lila quien estaba sentada sobre el suelo con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido.

\- Lila así no se obtienen las cosas, debes intentar cambiar y ser más empática con la gente de tu alrededor. – le susurro Ladybug acercándose a ella.

\- No puedes cambiar los sentimientos de las personas, ni influir en sus decisiones, debes respetarlas y aceptarlas. Continuo Chat Noir tratado de dar apoyo y comprensión a la joven y tratando de convencerse así mismo.

\- ¡Callate!¡Cállense!, ustedes no saben, no tienen idea. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Grito la joven castaña para inmediatamente salir corriendo del edificio.

\- ¡Pobre! No se da cuenta que solo se hace daño así misma. Pensó en voz alta Lady bug, cuando comenzaron a sonar sus miraculous. – Debemos tener cuidado este akuma encontró a alguien demasiado resentido – Repuso la joven mirando a su compañero con preocupación.

\- Tienes razón My lady, lamento también haber llegado tarde. No volverá a pasar.

Sin decir más y cada uno tomando su camino se despidieron con una sensación de preocupación.

Marinette corrió despavorida hacia la bodega donde la había ocultado Félix, tal fue su sorpresa al abrirla y ver ahí al joven rubio aun con las heridas sangrantes.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿por qué no te has curado? – exclamo con nerviosismo y preocupación acercándose a él.

\- No te preocupes solo me han rosado – contesto el joven con una fingida sonrisa en los labios, pues la herida del costado no se veía nada bien. – Sabes no creo que haya mejor persona para ser Ladybug que tú, no se como no lo vi antes – repuso mientras acariciaba su rostro con el pulgar.

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora!, te llevare con el maestro Fu.

Sin dejarlo hablar mas Marinette repuso su transformación para llevar a Félix con el maestro Fu, lo ayudo a levantarse y paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para que se apoyara, era demasiado alto para ella para intentar cargarlo.

\- ¡Por favor has un esfuerzo¡, ¡resiste! – suplico, la joven llevándolo entre los tejados más lento de lo que hubiera querido, hasta que sintió aligerar su carga cuando Chat Noir levanto a Félix por el otro lado quien se quejo ante el dolor de su herida pero no dijo nada más, comenzaba a sudar frio y a perder la conciencia.

\- ¡Chat Noir! ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Salí a buscar a una amiga y te vi, ¿qué le ha sucedido a él? -

\- Darksoul lo ataco mientras la distraía para que no alcanzará a Marinette.

\- ¿y por qué no se curo con el LckyCharm? ¿y dónde esta Marinette, también esta herida? - pregunto con preocupación.

\- No lo sé, no se por que no se curo, y Marinette esta bien no te preocupes – contesto casi en un sollozo.

\- ¿a dónde lo llevamos? ¿A un hospital?

\- No, lo llevaremos con el guardian.

Lila estaba llorando de furia he impotencia en un callejón oscuro en el que se había escondido cuando salió corriendo de la escuela, sentada sobre sus rodillas apretando los puños con fuerza mientras veía caer sus lagrimas sobre su ropa.

\- ¡Maldita!, ¡maldita!, te has salido con la tuya. – farfullaba con rabia, hasta que una sombra cubrió parte de su campo de visión, al alzar la vista un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra, un bastón y un sombrero oscuro, que le ocultaba el rostro, del cual solo se distinguían dos ojos violeta profundos.

\- ¡Oh pequeña!, ¿aún quieres tu venganza?, ven conmigo y tendrás el poder para realizarla, eres todo lo que estaba buscando – musito el hombre con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

\- ¿podré acabar con Marinette? ¿y hacer que Félix me ame?

\- Por supuesto, podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Sin pensarlo más de dos veces Lila se levanto para seguir a aquel hombre siniestro que había venido a ofrecerle la posibilidad de su ansiada venganza.

\- ¡Maestro Fu! ¿ha sentido eso? – pregunto Wayzz con preocupación mientras volaba frente al maestro, quien bebía té con un ceño de preocupación en el rostro.

\- Sí Wayzz, la oscuridad a encontrado a su nuevo emisario – contesto con pesar – tendremos que buscar a los refuerzos lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡Maestro! ¿también ha sentido la luz de la fuerza del dragón?

\- Débilmente, pero la he logrado percibir, al parecer aún no ha despertado, pero si el espíritu del dragón esta despertando, quiere decir que la batalla de la luz y la oscuridad de esta época será peligrosa, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

En ese momento se corrió la puerta y entro Ladybug seguida de Chat Nori, quien sostenía a un prácticamente inconsciente Félix sobre sí.

 **Muhcas gracias por seguir la historia, al fin tuve algo de inspiración , de verdad estaba algo atorada desde el capitulo anterior espero no las haya hecho esperar mucho, el siguiente capitulo también ya se esta cocinando. Pues ahora que me he desatorado de la idea de Lila akumatizada, las demás han fluido solas.**


	16. Chapter 16 Convaleciente

_**La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro**_

Capitulo XVI Convaleciente

En ese momento se corrió la puerta y entro Ladybug seguida de Chat Nori, quien sostenía a un prácticamente inconsciente Félix sobre sí.

\- ¡Maestro! Necesito su ayuda, él está herido, ¿por qué no se curó? ¿por qué el akuma lo hirió así? – decía la joven heroína atropelladamente y con nerviosismo hasta ser interrumpida por el maestro Fu.

\- - ¡Calma Ladybug!, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas, pero ahora lo primero es lo primero, por favor tráiganlo por aquí –

El maestro Fu indico una habitación estilo chino, como el resto de la casa, y Chat Noir procedió a recostar a Félix en el tatami del piso, Ladybug se acercó para ayudar a retirar la camisa, en cuanto vio la herida descubierta se llevó una mano a la boca al soltar un pequeño gemido asustada, y sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

\- La piel está muy abierta, tendremos que coser, afortunadamente no llego ningún órgano, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, aun así creo estará bien, será mejor que esperen afuera – sentencio el maestro fu.

Mientras esperaban Ladybug daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, la ansiedad estaba acabando con ella, quería ir a su lado, quería abrazarlo y cubrirlo en besos.

Chat Nori la miraba ir y venir de un lado a otro, entendía que estuviera preocupada por Félix, pues ella se preocupaba por todos, pero nunca pensó que llegara su desasosiego a tal magnitud.

\- El anciano dijo que estará bien, por cierto ¿quién es él? ¿y por qué le has traído aquí? Pregunto el joven héroe para lograr sacar a la chica de su estado de ansiedad.

\- - Es el maestro Fu, es el guardián de los miraculous, él fue quien nos proporcionó nuestros miraculous. Contesto la pelinegra mientras frotaba sus manos inquietamente, Chat Noir la miraba sorprendido con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Ladybug le contaba la historia de los miraculous y lo que sabía acerca del maestro Fu.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, y el maestro Fu salió con calma, Ladybug estuvo a punto de entrar corriendo a verlo pero el maestro fu la detuvo, pidiéndole que controlara sus emociones con la mirada, pues Chat Noir estaba presente y podría sospechar algo.

\- El joven se pondrá bien, pero será mejor que se quede unos días aquí. Ahora es necesario que hablemos. Nuestro verdadero enemigo ha encontrado un nuevo emisario. Hasta el día de hoy se han enfrentado a villanos akumatizados que en todo caso, si Noro no hubiera caído en las manos equivocadas o si el poseedor del mismo tuviera otras buenas intenciones, los akumatizados serían nuestros aliados no nuestros enemigos.

Pero ahora he sentido la presencia de nuestro verdadero enemigo, con el que hemos luchado desde el principio del tiempo, "la oscuridad" el mal encargado en un ser despreciable, quien cada época encuentra un emisario con el alma tan oscura y retorcida como él, para tratar de acabar con el mundo, y al parecer esta chica que el día de hoy fue akumatizada ha sido elegida, pues ha encontrado en ella, celos, envidia, irá y soberbia, todo lo que él necesita. Es momento que mantengan los ojos muy abiertos, ha llegado el momento de buscar más ayuda, pero eso se los indicare después.

\- Maestro Fu, ¿por qué Luckycharm, no ha logrado curar a Félix? – pregunto la joven pelinegra con angustia.

El maestro Fu, la miro dubitativamente con seriedad, no era lo más conveniente pero debían saberlo.

\- El luckycharm, no revierte el daño hecho por la oscuridad. Lila ya tenía el poder de la oscuridad en ella por eso pudo cambiar las hojas de su objeto akumatizado por filosas dagas.

Lady bug y Chat Noir miraron sorprendidos al maestro Fu, ¿cómo era posible que no pudieran revertir el daño hecho por la oscuridad?, después voltearon a verse mutuamente consternados.

\- Pero aún tenemos una esperanza, así como la oscuridad tiene su emisario, la luz también elige un portador que pueda hacer frente, y he sentido débilmente su presencia, por lo tanto creo que también ya fue elegido. – repuso el anciano mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su te.

\- - ¿cómo? ¿usted no nos elige?¿usted no eligió al portador de la luz? – pregunto Chat Noir.

\- - No, en él aparece la marca del Dragón. A diferencia de ustedes que portan un objeto, se dice que el portador de la luz, lleva su miraculous en el corazón, es decir es parte de él desde su nacimiento, pero posiblemente no los sepa, hasta que existe la necesidad de despertarlo. En muchas épocas no ha despertado por que no ha habido necesidad, pero ahora ha comenzado a manifestarse. Se confirma su despertar cuando su kawami se materializa naciendo de su corazón, o eso es lo que cuenta el libro, nunca he visto a un portador de la luz y realmente hay muy poca información al respecto.

\- - ¿Y cómo logramos despertarlo? - volvió a preguntar el joven héroe.

\- - No podemos hacer nada, despertará cuando se necesite. Ustedes también necesitan desarrollar todo su potencial, necesitan despertar el máximo poder de sus miraculous. Es posible que nos tengamos que ver más seguido para entrenar, pero eso lo definiremos más adelante, por ahora creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un día, necesitan descansar.

Marinette miro al anciano con ojos suplicantes, quería quedarse con Félix, pero no podía manifestarlo enfrente de Chat Noir.

\- Alguno de ustedes puede avisar a un familiar del joven que venga mañana por él, pues estará débil y mareado algunos días, además sus familiares deben estar preocupados. – Dijo el anciano entendiendo la preocupación de Ladybug, pero por lo pronto, lo mejor era que ella también intentará descansar.

\- - ¡Si! Yo lo haré - contesto Ladybug con ansiedad.

\- ¡De acuerdo!, Chat Noir antes de que te vayas necesito solicitarte un favor.

Ladybug comprendió que tendría que marcharse aunque no quisiera, entendía que le estaba pidiendo un momento a solas con Chat Noir, así que se levantó para salir sin antes voltear a ver al maestro Fu con tristeza.

Chat Noir se quedó sentado en posición de flor de loto, como le gustaba sentarse, obre uno de los cojines que se situaban frente a la mesa, el cinturón que simulaba ser su cola se movía en forma de "s" como si fuera una cola de verdad, sus ojos curiosos estaban clavados en el pequeño anciano impacientes por que hablara ya, mientras que el Maestro Fu daba otro pequeño sorbo a su te, impacientando aún más a Chat Nor.

\- ¡Adrien!, - Musito el maestro Fu con calma, mientras Chat Noir se sorprendió porque lo llamara por su forma de civil – he sentido en ti un desasosiego, tienes que controlar tus emociones y aclararlas, pues pueden nublar tu buen juicio y ahora más que nunca se necesita que tú y Ladybug estén perfectamente complementados y unidos.

\- - Si maestro Fu, - asintió el chico acongojado.

\- - Por otro lado, necesito saber si estás dispuesto a donar un poco de tu sangre para tu primo, así será más rápida su recuperación, pues la herida no fue grave pero estuvo sangrando mucho tiempo. ¿qué tipo de sangre eres?

\- - Yo – yo soy "AB" negativo – contesto el joven rubio con temor pues no le gustaban las agujas – ppppero ¿Cómo va a saber el tipo de Félix? – dijo con una sonrisa temerosa.

\- - Está en su carnet de conducir. – repuso el Maestro Fu mientras se levantaba lentamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraba - ¡Vamos! Será mejor que te quites tu transformación.

Después de casi media hora de intentar clavar la aguja en el brazo de Adrien, de explicarle que ya había hecho ese procedimiento anteriormente, que no era necesario llevarlos al hospital pues él había estado en muchas batallas y así se hacían las transfusiones en el campo de guerra, de confirmarle 20 veces que la aguja estaba esterilizada, de verlo realizar sus ejercicios de respiración y por supuesto de las burlas de Plagg, el maestro Fu logro hacer la transfusión.

Adrien se quedó acostado en el otro tatami como si el herido hubiera sido él con la mirada perdida en el techo y su kawmi sosteniendo su estómago con las manitas pues ya le dolía de tanto reír.

Félix comenzó a reaccionar por lo que el maestro Fu le indicó a Adrien que saliera de la habitación. El joven oji verde se levantó muy lentamente y salió gateando pues decía sentirse mareado. – jajajajaja eres una mariquita, jajajaja tu deberías ser Ladybug, y no Chat Noir – continuaba riendo su kawami, por lo que Adrien se transformó lo más rápido posible para no tener que seguir escuchando a Plagg.

El Maestro Fu invito unos bocadillos a Chat Noir, pues decía que tenía que recuperar fuerzas para poder regresar a su casa, mientras el anciano lo veía con una sonrisa de burla pero sin decir nada. En ese momento Félix salió de la habitación con pasos lentos y sosteniendo su costado adolorido con la mano contraria.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundido, viendo a Chat Noir que se había quedado con un bocado a medio pasar.

\- - ¡Oh! Muchacho que bueno que has despertado, no debiste salir de la habitación, pero ya que saliste iré por algo para que tú también repongas fuerzas. Tú si lo necesitas. – Comento el anciano mientras se levantaba lentamente con una sonrisa socarrona por la indirecta a Chat Noir.

\- - Ladybug y Yo te trajimos con el Maestro para que te curara cuando quedaste inconsciente.

\- - ¿y Ladybug? – pregunto el joven mientras caminaba y se sentaba a un lado de la mesa muy lentamente.

\- El maestro Fu le pidió que fuera avisar a alguno de tus familiares para que viniera por ti mañana pues estarás unos días débil.

Félix vio su reflejo en la mesa y vio la línea que cruzaba ahora su mejilla, la toco con la yema de los dedos, no era una herida muy profunda pero seguramente dejaría una cicatriz.

\- - Supongo que ahora nunca podré ser modelo como el primo Adrien – farfullo el chico torciendo un poco la comisura de los labios en un intento de sonrisa adolorida.

\- - ¡Claro que sí! Con un poco de maquillaje eso ni se nota. – mascullo el joven héroe sin haber pensado mucho antes de hablar, para después arrepentirse de haberlo dicho pues temía que pudiera revelar su identidad. Mientras Félix enarcaba una ceja y volteaba a verlo con extrañeza.

\- -¿Eres Gay? –

\- -¡Claro que no! – Contesto Chat Noir ofendido y con el ceño fruncido - ¡Las chicas mueren por mí!

\- -Sí te creo, debe ser por el olor, ¿por qué hueles tanto a queso?

Antes de que contestara algo, entro el anciano a la habitación con una bandeja con alimentos para Félix.

\- Come algo te sentara muy bien .

\- ¡Bueno! Será mejor que me marche, me alegra que estés mejor.

-El joven héroe se levantó de un salto y se despidió del maestro Fu, se dirigió a la puerta pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirla del otro lado estaba Marinette a punto tocar.

\- ¡My princess! ¿qué haces aquí? – exclamo Chat Noir con su soltura habitual.

\- ¿my princess? – pregunto Félix como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

\- Ladybug me ha avisado que Félix estaba aquí, estaba muy preocupada y no pude espera hasta mañana – contesto la pelinegra con timidez.

\- ¿my princess? – volvió a preguntar Félix viendo al maestro Fu, como esperando que el confirmara que había escuchado bien.

Marinette se asomó por encima del hombro de Chat Noir, alcanzando a ver a Félix sentado a un lado de la mesa sin camisa con un vendaje que le cubría alrededor de su estómago. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Paso a un lado del joven oji verde para llegar hasta Félix, sentándose sobre sus piernas, se colocó a su lado, quería arrojarse a sus brazos pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

Félix la miro confundido, pues el mismo estaba esperando que lo abrazara, pero en lugar de eso empezó a hacer un puchero y a sorber la nariz, en un intento fallido por controlar las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a rodar sobre sus mejillas. Llevándose las manos al rostro.

\- ¡Tu- tuve tanto miedo! – atino a decir casi sin poder soltarlo, pues no podía controlar más el llanto

Félix la rodeo con su brazo y la atrajo levemente hacia él, en un gesto de ternura pero también de posesión, sin poder decir una palabra aún, se limitó a acariciar su espalda para tratar de calmarla.

Chat Noir no estaba nada contento con la escena, nuevamente sentía que se le revolvía el estómago, el maestro Fu lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido comprendiendo ahora por que percibía las emociones de Chat Noir tan tormentosas.

Los tres hombres se encontraban en silencio dejando que se desahogara, permitiéndole llorar hasta que ya no pudo más, alzo la mirada para ver a Félix.

\- ¿My princesa? si no fuera porque creo que ese gato sarnoso es Gay, estaría realmente molesto por que te llama así. – Farfullo Félix con tranquilidad pero con el ceño fruncido, sacando una pequeña sonrisa en Marinette.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no soy Gay! Y le digo My princes porque así le he dicho siempre desde antes de que tu llegaras – recrimino el joven oji verde enfurecido.

\- ¡Oh! Es de esos que aún no salen del Closet –

\- ¡claro que no!, a mí me gustan las mujeres –

\- ¿Así?¿Tienes novia?

\- No

\- ¿Has tenido novia?

\- No

\- ¿qué color le va mejor a Marinette?

\- El azul, aunque le gusta más el rosa.

\- ¿y zapato de piso o de tacón?

\- De tacón

\- ¿Cuál es el color preferido para la temporada de otoño?

\- La gama de Marrones.

\- ¿Quién gano la champion league el año pasado?

\- No tengo idea.

\- ¿lo ves?¡Eres Gay!. Y no es pegunta, te lo estoy confirmando - concluyo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona, pues logro molestarlo como quería, por atreverse a decirle así a su novia, el maestro Fu tampoco pudo contener más una risita divertida, mientras la pelinegra lo miraba dubitativamente, como si estuviera considerando realmente, el que su amigo felino fuera gay.

\- ¡no seguiré más tu juego!, mejor dime ¿por qué Ladybug te llamo a ti y no a alguno de sus familiares?

\- ¡Puuuff! - Resoplo Félix, - digamos que no tengo buena relación con mi único familiar en Francia y supongo que no encontró a mi primo Adrien, aunque dudo que hubiera venido por mí, así que la persona más cercana a mi es Marinette…. O sus padres …. O incluso el tío Gerald – rió con sarcasmo ante esta última declaración. – cualquiera de ellos antes que mi tío Gabriel o Adrien.

\- ¡Oh! claro que no, mi prima Marie también hubiera venido con gusto – repuso la joven franco china siguiendo la broma.

Chat Noir se sintió fatal ante esta última declaración, ¡era verdad! No tenía más familia que ellos y no eran para nada cercanos, es decir, Félix no tenía a realmente a nadie, él por lo menos aún tenía a su padre, posiblemente esa era una de las razones que se hubiera acercado tanto a Marinette, pues tenía que reconocer que su amiga era una persona muy agradable y amable y Félix posiblemente necesitaba algo de esa calidez que la caracterizaba. Una sonrisa melancólica surco su rostro.

\- ¡Bueno! Me tengo que ir, solo para recalcar "no soy gay" My princess – reafirmo acercándose a Marinette para besarle la mano como acostumbraba. A Félix comenzaba a temblarle el nervio del ojo por la irritación, seguía llamando a su novia "my princess" y todavía tenía que tolerar que besara su mano.

\- Aunque seas gay, por favor no le llames así a mi novia, y mucho menos acerques tu apestoso aliento a queso a ninguna parte de su cuerpo – trato de decir en tono tranquiló, pero se notaba la brusquedad en su voz, - ¡De lo contrario tendré que ponerte en tu lugar!

\- Bien chicos, creo que debemos calmarlos - interrumpió la joven - creo que Félix debe descansar y tú también debes descansar Chat Noir será mejor que nos retiremos. Maestro Fu e agradezco por todo.

Tenía mucho que el maestro Fu no se divertía tanto con una charla, esos dos chicos eran muy ocurrentes.

\- No se preocupe señorita ha sido un placer poder ayudarlos.

Marinette llegó a su casa con Félix, iba caminando a paso lento con una mano sujetando sus heridas y la otra alrededor de los hombros de Marinette para poder sostenerse. De ninguna manera lo dejo ir a su departamento en esas condiciones, sabía que sus papás entenderían, en cuanto entraron por la puerta Sabine se quedó paralizada, la mueca de su cara cambio de una sonrisa a una mueca de preocupación y horror al igual que Tom.

\- ¡Dios mío! Félix que te ha sucedido.  
\- ¿tan mal me veo Sabine? - preguntó el chico al ver el cambio en su rostro.  
\- ¿mama, papa Félix se puede quedar otra vez en lo que recupera?  
\- por supuesto que sí, sí se puede quedar no tienen ni que preguntarlo - contestó Tom manteniendo un gesto de preocupación en la mirada.

Marinette explicó todo lo que había sucedido a sus padres, recibiendo de ellos toda su comprensión y amor como siempre. Instaló a Félix en el cuarto de invitados donde se hospedaba antes y fue a su departamento por algo de ropa, lo ayudó a cambiarse y a lavarse la herida y después le subió algo de cenar, pero cuando regreso ya se encontraba dormido, aún estaba muy cansado y débil, Marinette se sentó a su lado y lo admiro un momento, acaricio su pecho y una mirada de tristeza invadió su rostro, se sentía culpable. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una mano lo sujetó la suya.

\- ¡no te vayas! Quédate con migo, en este momento soy totalmente inofensivo.  
-¡sabes que no es eso! - contestó soltando un suspiro  
\- es verdad ya recuerdo, la peligrosa eres tú - repuso el chico sonriendo evocando esos buenos momentos  
\- Creo que ya he hecho suficiente - susurró soltándose a llorar - no quiero hacerte más daño  
\- ¿qué dices? Claro que no tú no me hiciste daño, vamos ven acá - quito la cobija y alzo el brazo invitando a la joven a acostarse con él, moviéndose con un poco con dificultad para hacerle espacio. La chica aceptó la invitación acurrucándose a su lado.

\- tú no controlas los sentimientos de Lila me parece que la que está realmente obsesionada con los Agreste es ella y creo que le hubiera pasado lo mismo a cualquier chica que saliera conmigo, créeme ya he sido acosado por una loca, solo que ahora me defiende la heroína de Paris.

\- no sé a qué te refieres  
\- claro que si ya no puedes engañarme.  
No habían podido hablar de eso pero de nada servía seguirlo negando.  
\- bueno creo que entonces puedo presentarte a alguien – murmullo mientras dejaba salir a Tikky de su bolos.

\- ¡Hola Félix!, es un placer conocerte.- exclamo la pequeña criaturita roja con una gran sonrisa al salir del bolso.

\- Mary, Creo que estoy alucinando, veo una pequeña criatura roja enfrente de mí. – musitó el chico con sorpresa e incredulidad.

Marinette y Tikky rieron cómplices y explicaron al joven rubio el origen de Tikky y de los miraculous, pues Félix era una persona muy curiosa.

\- Y si esa magia evitan que los reconozcan ¿por qué he reconocido a Marinette?

\- Porque tú la ves desde el corazón y al corazón no se le puede mentir.

\- ¿Ósea que puedo reconocerla porque estoy enamorado de ella?

\- Y… ella de ti

Félix se emocionó al escuchar esas palabras, volteando a ver a la chica con una sonrisa picará y continuaron platicaron hasta quedarse dormidos.

Durante la siguiente semana Félix no asistió a la escuela, quedándose en casa para recuperarse, pero trataba de ayudar a Sabine con las labores más ligeras pues ya estaba harto de estar en casa y se aburría terriblemente hasta que llegaba Marinette. Incluso estaba buscando opciones de trabajo de medio tiempo.

Por su parte en la escuela todos los días preguntaban cómo estaba Félix, felicitando a Marinette por su relación incluso Adrien lo fue a visitar a casa de Marinette junto con Alya y Nino, pues se había sentido muy mal aquella tarde con el maestro Fu en la que el joven insinúo no tener familia en realidad, y por otra parte quedándose tranquilo de ver la habitación retirada del dormitorio de la joven de coletas, sin saber que todas las noches dormían juntos.

Ya un poco más recuperado Félix acompaño a Marinette a su reunión con Isabella Greco para mostrarle sus diseños, estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando la chica salió de la oficina de Isabella con una sonrisa y una emoción difícil de controlar.

 _ **Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, no saben como me animan para seguir la historia, aunque realmente se me fue la inspiración en el capitulo anterior la parecer al fin a regresado. Litmus-girl muchas gracias por tus comentarios lo tomaré en cuenta. Mary Ann Walker tu percepción fue la correcta, Marinette se preocupa por Adrien por que en el fondo están conectados sin saberlo, SakuraLi - Taisho como lo dije antes cuando empece esta historia no era mi intención darle tanto protagonismo a Félix solo iba a ser un personaje secundario que le diera celos a Adriene para que viera a la hermosa chica que tenia en sus narices, pero la historia tomo alma propia y ahora siento que debo darle un poco mas de protagonismo al personaje. Sofihikarichan: Gracias por leer y me alegra que te parezca interesante gracias por tu opinión. Misaki Usumaki mil gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia te mando mil besos y abrazos. Danita - inu me da mucho gusto que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero también te guste esté. Princesssakura13 gracias por tu review bendiciones también para todas, en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles que sigan la historia.**_

 _ **Disculpen mis errores de redacción me doy cuenta cuando releo que cambio las letras, pero es que aveces quiero escribir tan rápido antes de que se me vaya la idea.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Futbol

_**La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro**_

Capitulo XVII

Marinette estaba muy emocionada, salió de la oficina de Isabella con una sonrisa radiante y casi se arroja a los brazos de Féllix, pero se detuvo al recordar que estaba herido, se limitó a ahogar un grito de emoción con su mano.

A Isabella le habían encantado la mayoría de los diseños, le había propuesto comprárselos si completaba los suficientes para lanzar una línea juvenil, además le había gustado tanto como se veían como pareja combinada en la fiesta, que le propuso hacer algunos diseños de parejas.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – musitó el joven rubio mientras la abrazaba, con un sonrisa de genuina felicidad por la chica. - ¿y acordaron algo más?

\- ¿Algo como qué? – pregunto la pelinegra confundida.

\- Pues… si te va a pagar por los diseños o te va a dar regalías, yo creo que sería importante que la línea llevara un nombre que la identifique contigo, así te puedes ir dando a conocer en el mundo de la moda, para cuando te independices; que estoy seguro lo harás y serás muy muy exitosa. Ya que la Firma es Isabella Greco, la línea podría ser "Marinette" o "Dupain – Cheng" ¿no lo crees? ¿firmaste algún contrato?

\- No. Legalmente hasta en un mes soy mayor de edad y en un mes le presentare la línea para que pueda entrar en la siguiente temporada. ¡Oh rayos!, no pensé en todos esos detalles, al parecer eres bueno en los negocios, no lo sé tal vez te contrate como mi representante o mi consejero financiero.

\- ¡Será un placer! Y tengo una excelente idea de cómo cobrarme. – le susurró al oído el joven rubio, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

\- ¿y cómo sabes tanto de esto?

\- Bueno fui a un internado donde la mayoría de los estudiantes éramos futuros herederos de las empresas o negocios de nuestros padres, por ello llevábamos materias como derecho mercantil, comercio internacional, negocios, etc.

\- ¡Wow!, que útil. – Susurro la chica sorprendida.

Caminaron hasta su departamento, era momento de regresar aunque en el fondo ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, necesitaba saber cómo estaba de provisiones, si algo había aprendido de Sabine Cheng en esos días era a tener lo necesario a la mano para la semana.

Marinette revisaba las alacenas, mientras Félix revisaba el refrigerador.

\- Solo tienes cereal ¿cómo puedes comer solo cereal? Preguntaba Marinette sorprendida.

\- Bueno, realmente no sé cocinar gran cosa, así que solo pedía algo de comida rápida y listo, pero estos días con tu mamá me ha enseñado bastante, creo que me gusta cocinar, así que posiblemente busque algunas recetas en internet para hacerme algo más que cereal.

Félix se acercó sigilosamente a Marinette para acorralarla entre las encimeras de la cocina, en donde recargo sus manos para no darle oportunidad de escapar, desde la noche del baile, aunque habían dormido juntos solo se habían hecho compañía, pues la joven franco china tenía miedo de tocarlo y lastimarlo, aún lo tenía.

Marinette se sorprendió al verse acorralada cuando se dio la vuelta, Félix estaba muy cerca de ella y empezó a acariciar su rostro con su nariz, alternando con pequeños besos húmedos.

\- Creo que deberíamos seguir la sugerencia de la agente de bienes raíces y utilizar la habitación como insinuó. – le susurro el joven muy cerca del oído, dejando sentir su aliento, provocando escalofríos e la chica.

\- ¡nnn no sé si debemos!, te acaban de quitar lo puntos y si te lástimas de nuevo. – contesto la joven pelinegra

\- ¡Estoy bien!, pero ya que lo mencionas, y si te sientes más tranquila, tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo.

\- ¿Yo?¿trabajo?¿a qué te refieres? – bombardeo con preguntas la joven pelinegra confundida, mientras en el rostro de Félix comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa cínica.

La tomo de la mano para llevarla a la habitación, el rostro de Marinette ardía de calor y su sonrojo podría haber igualado a su traje como Ladybug, se sentía avergonzada pero a la vez excitada, era ese calor que él le provocaba, era lo que le dificultaba el negarse.

Félix tomó su cara entre sus manos, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares, acercándose a ella para darle un beso suave y delicado tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos pasando su lengua lentamente sobre éste, para después jalarlo hacia él. Eso basto para desarmar a Marinette la mínima intensión que tenía de negarse por temor hacerle daño o lastimarlo, había encendido nuevamente ese fuego que la quemaba por dentro.

Sin darse cuenta ya no tenía los pantalones puestos ni la chaqueta, para ser un hombre convaleciente era muy hábil quitándole las prendas, siguió regando besos por su cuelo mientras metía a mano por debajo de su blusa, acariciando suavemente su espalda, con la otra mano desabrochaba los botones de su propia camisa para deshacerse de ella. Marinette pasó sus dedos por su pecho y los músculos de su abdomen, el joven rubio se estremeció ante la calidez de sus pequeños dedos, en cuanto rodeo su cintura pudo sentir la cicatriz que había en su costado, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago al recordar la causa de la misma.

El joven rubio pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la chica bajo sus brazos, se detuvo a mirarla por un momento y pudo notar la pequeña lágrima que estaba punto de escaparse en uno de sus ojos, la tomo de la barbilla y alzo su rostro para que lo mirara.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

\- n – n – nada. No es nada… solo es – susurro la franco china casi en un sollozo.

Félix, la tomo por los hombros, para luego volver acariciar su mejilla, se sentó en la cama y la sentó en su regazo, mientras acomodaba los mechones de su pelo y acariciaba su rostro.

\- Por favor ya no te sientas culpable, esto no ha sido tu culpa.

\- No podría soportar que algo te pasara – soltó apenas en un murmullo mientras esa lágrima escurridiza al fin escapaba.

\- Bueno, toma en cuenta que quería protegerte, en ese momento no sabía que eras Ladybug, te prometo que ahora esperaré a que tú me protejas a mí – musito el joven rubio, logrando sonsacarles pequeñas risas a la muchacha. – ¿Qué pasa? Yo no tengo complejos con eso – siguió riendo, mientras volvía acariciar su espalda, al verla más relajada le alzo los brazos para sacarle la blusa, delineo con sus dedos el contorno de su sostén, mientras colaba pequeños besos húmedos en sus hombros pasando a la piel descubierta de su pecho, ocasionando en ella pequeños escalofríos que filtraban en lo más profundo de su piel.

¡Oh Dios! Como puede hacerme sentir así, como puede provocarme tanto con tan poco, pensaba para sí la joven pues una corriente caliente invadía su cuerpo y desembocaba en la humedad de su intimidad.

Félix la recostaba sobre la cama, mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella y la seguía llenando de besos, quitando su sostén color rosa con lunares blancos que hacían juego con sus bragas, el joven daba atención con sus labiosa sus no tan pequeños senos, se alzó varias veces a verla recostada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello ahora un poco más largo que cuando la conoció lo llevaba suelto, caía sobre las sabanas como listones negros enmarcando su cara, sus labios hinchados y rojos ya por los besos, sus ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo, pensaba que era lo más sexy que había visto, y como lo provocaba verla así, comenzaba a doler en su entrepierna.

Quitando la ropa que le quedaba, y buscando protección, se colocaba encima de la chica mientras ella abría sus muslos para recibirlo pues ambos urgían ya en deseo, desde aquella primera vez no habían estado juntos de esa manera. No se movió cuando estuvo dentro aunque ansiaba hacerlo, coloco sus manos bajo sus caderas y con un movimiento rápido la giro para que ella quedara encima de él.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto sorprendida.

\- Te recuerdo que estoy convaleciente, y te dije que tú harías todo el trabajo – susurro con una sonrisa cínica.

Lo miro enarcando una ceja, confundida pues no tenía mucha experiencia y no sabía cómo proceder, el joven rubio se percató de ello, presiono con las manos sus nalgas atrayéndola, haciendo que se balanceara hacia al frente y atrás, hasta que la propia naturaleza de su cuerpo encontró su ritmo, en esa frenética posesión donde ella, sin pensarlo dominaba el escenario y tomaba el control.

Viéndola a horcajadas encima de él, llevando el ritmo y control del placer, su pelo negro despeinado cayendo levemente por sus hombros, soltando pequeños gemidos en cada balanceo, sus ojos azules cristalizados y ensombrecidos por el deseo contenido, mientras él trataba de concentrarse en acariciar la piel de todo su cuerpo - "Ahora si es lo más sensual y erótico que he visto, ¡es una Diosa!" – pensó por segunda vez en esa noche, mientras en la ventana comenzaba a escuchar las gotas de agua que empezaban a caer y que cada vez sonaban con más fuerza, con el mismo ritmo frenético que Marinette tenía sobre él. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver esa imagen pues sentía que ya no podría contenerse más. Sintió que se erizaba la piel bajo sus manos, abrió los ojos y pudo admirar el momento preciso de su delirio, cuando ella cerró los ojos y una lagrima de éxtasis recorrió una de sus mejillas mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y enarcaba más su espalda. Una visión maravillosa, tan perfecta, que ya no pudo más y alcanzo la gloria junto con ella, ¿cuánto más podría sorprenderlo esa mujer? ¿Cuánto más podría amarla?

Marinette se arrojó a su pecho para recostarse encima de él, jamás había experimentado algo así en su vida, era l experiencia más placentera y … ¿Celestial? , pensaba pues sentía que había tocado las estrellas, tan físico y a la vez tan espiritual. Había escuchado que hacer el Amor era una de los placeres más grandiosos de la vida y aunque su primera vez fue memorable, esto sobrepasaba toda escala de lo esperado, no pensaba que podría sentir esa cantidad de sensaciones de una sola vez.

Félix daba besos en su cabeza mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, y acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos su espalda.

\- ¿te ha gustado? – pregunto el joven con picardía, pues era obvio que sí.

\- ¡oh sí! ¡Claro que sí! – contesto la chica con un suspiro, ocasionando un leve carcajada en él.

La lluvia seguía cayendo en París después de un largo rato abrazados, Marinette se metió a bañar, y al ver que París seguía bajo el agua y ya era tarde Félix la convenció de llamar a su casa para que se quedara en su departamento, aunque ella estaba dubitativa, pues era demasiado también quedarse en su departamento, no sabía si era lo correcto o lo incorrecto después de todo él había vivido en su casa y desde que eran novios habían dormido juntos más de una vez, para su sorpresa cuando llamo a su casa su mamá no le mostró mayor problema, le dio recomendaciones de que cenaran algo y se durmieran temprano.

Marinette se puso una camisa de un equipo de futbol de él para dormir, le quedaba demasiado grande pasaba la mitad de sus muslos, aun así el joven rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima, metió su ropa a la lavadora y secadora pues al otro día tendría que salir corriendo a la escuela, tal vez solo pasaría rápido por algunas de sus cosas, pero antes de que terminara de hacer sus cosas volvió a sentir los brazos fuertes del rubio atrás de sus caderas con claras intenciones de no dormir hasta tarde, y así Marinette paso la primera de muchas noches en ese departamento.

Aunque Félix aún podía faltar a la escuela, ya estaba harto de estar encerrado por lo que no dejo pasar un día más. Llego a la escuela de la mano de Marinette, y aunque todos sabían que estaban saliendo, no los habían visto tan juntos, por lo que las miradas no se dejaron esperar, algunas cómplices, algunas envidiosas, pues si bien Félix no era modelo como su primo Adrien si tenía muchas admiradoras en la escuela.

No eran una pareja melosa, no tenían la necesidad de estar juntos todo el tiempo lo cual, Adrien agradeció pues aún sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al verlos llegar juntos de la mano, Félix seguía ocupando su lugar habitual y Marinette seguía sentándose con Alya a pesar de que ella ofreció cambiar su lugar con el ojiazul.

A la hora de la salida Adrien observaba como Félix, dos escalones más debajo de Marinette, quitaba unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello acariciando su mejilla en el proceso, le pareció un gesto tan íntimo y tierno que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho.

\- ¡Viejo!, que harás el fin de semana - Pregunto Nino, al ver el ceño nostálgico de su amigo.

\- Creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tengo nada en mi agenda ¿Tu que harás?

\- ¡Bueno! Marinette invitó a Alya a ver un partido de la Champion League en su casa, pues resulta que unos tíos de Mari vendrán a verlo y pues Alya me invito a mí.

Adrien recordó que Félix le había llamado gay por no saber acerca de ese tipo de cosas ¿y cómo saberlo? Si su padre era un ¡diseñador de modas!, no tenía ese tipo de intereses, y además no convivían como la mayoría de los padres con los hijos, a decir verdad, no convivían de ninguna forma.

\- Nino, ¿Crees qué… pueda ir con ustedes? – pregunto Adrien dubitativo.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, Mari te recibirá encantada - contesto el moreno sin verle mayor problema, pues aunque supo que un tiempo a Marinette le gustaba Adrien ahora ella estaba con Félix, y su amigo nunca mostró algún interés por su amable compañera, o eso creía.

Llegado el día Adrien paso por Nino, para a su vez, ellos pasar por Alya, quien para su sorpresa era una gran apasionada del futbol, pues llevaba puesta la camiseta de su equipo y se había pintado líneas en las mejillas de colores azul y rojo, de su equipo por supuesto el "Paris Saint German" al ver a Adrien quedo perpleja volteando a ver sorprendida a Nino sorprendida, mientras Nino le lanzo una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- ¡Ho – hola Alya!, Espero no haya problema si voy con ustedes, - dijo Adrien algo apenado, al ver la reacción de Alya, pero ella inmediatamente se recompuso.

\- ¡Oh!, no claro que no hay problema, simplemente pensé que a ti no te gustaban este tipo de cosas. ¡Ya sabes!, con eso del modelaje, y las temporadas, y esas cosas más delicada – dijo Alya sin pensar.

¡¿Qué?!... también Alya lo creía, creía que era ¿afeminado?, pensó el joven rubio, con el entrecejo fruncido, y sin pensarlo más se lanzó a hacer la pregunta, mientras caminaban por la calle.

\- Piensas ¿Qué soy afeminado?

\- Jajajaja, ¡claro que no! ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI!, esos términos ya no son usados ni válidos, ya no encasillamos a nadie, ni ponemos color azul solo en los niños y rosa solo en las niñas - por ese instante Adrien expiro con alivio y ensancho el pecho con orgullo - Respetamos las diferencias, ¡y si a ti te gusta jugar con muñecas! no tiene nada de malo, ¿Quién soy Yo para juzgarlo? – los hombros del joven rubio bajaron estrepitosamente con decepción, mientras Nino sostenía su estómago pues no podía más con la risa.

\- ¡Vamos Adrien!, me consta que eres un chico muy apuesto, y que muchas chicas mueren por ti, pero ¡vamos hombre! No transpiras testosterona, no eres la imagen varonil de macho alfa – repuso Alya con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- ¡Cielos Alya! Creo que eres una chica demasiado sincera, - reparó el joven ojiverde con decepción en la voz.

Marinette se sorprendió al ver a Adrien acompañando a sus dos amigos a ver el Futbol.

\- ¡¿Adriene?! No pensé que te gustaran estas cosas –

\- ¡No tú también Marinette! – contesto el joven rubio con el ceño fruncido y algo molesto, dejando a la chica pensativa, mientras Nino aún no recuperaba la compostura y seguía con pequeños ataques de risa.

\- ¿y ahora que les pasa? pregunto la joven pelinegra confundida

\- Después te explico… contesto su amiga.

Subieron al pequeño living del departamento, encima de la panadería, Adriene y Nino se acomodaron en un sillón mientras Sabine, Marinette y Alya, preparaban bocadillos en la cocina.

Un momento después llego el tío Gerard, saludando efusivamente a todos, como era su costumbre, con un gran abrazo de oso y un beso en cada mejilla, logrando una pequeña risita en Marinette, pues recordaba que Félix había dicho que su tío Gerard daba besos apasionados. Adrien se quedó extrañado y tratando de recuperar el aire, pues ni su padre lo había abrazado con tal fuerza. También llego la prima Marie quien saludo a todos cariñosamente pero no de forma tan efusiva.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿no ha llegado?, pregunto el tío Gerard examinando el pequeño departamento, para posar sus ojos interrogantes en Marinette.

\- No, tío Gerard, no debe de tardar.

A los pocos minutos, el papá de Mariette asomo la cabeza desde la puerta preguntando lo mismo, volteando a ver a todos lados, y posando los ojos en su hija, a lo que Marinette volvió a contestar únicamente que aún no llegaba, rodando los ojos, mientras su papá regresaba a la panadería, Adrien se preguntaba a quien más esperaban, si la sala era muy pequeña.

Después de unos minutos Félix entro agitado, con unas bolsas en las manos, y con la camisa del equipo de Liverpool, solo él y él tío Gerard apoyaban a ese equipo.

\- ¡Hola a todos!, lamento llegar tarde – entro dando a Sabine un ramo de claveles.

\- ¡Oh, Cariño!, muchas gracias, eres un sol – Agradeció Sabine en tono maternal, mientras Félix la saludaba con un beso en la frente dejando las bolsas en la barra de la cocina.

\- ¡Tío Gerard!

\- ¡Félix!

Se saludaron en un tono bastante audible y con mucha emoción, con abrazo y palmadas en la espalda, como si fueran amigos de años.

\- Yo sabía que por algo me caías tan bien – dijo el tío Gerard al ver que Félix también usaba la camisa del Liverpool.

\- Seguramente llegaste tarde porque en la calle te perseguían con antorchas y trinches, al llevar esa camisa. – Farfullo la prima Marie en tono sarcástico.

\- ¡Oh prima Marie!, ¡que bueno que has venido! extrañaba tu lengua viperina, lo dices porque en el fondo sabes cuál es el mejor equipo – respondió Félix en el mismo tono, mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano y le daba un beso en la muñeca, para después abrazarla afectuosamente.

Adriene estaba atónito, ¿cómo podía tener tanta confianza con la familia de Marinette? Apenas tenían una semana de novios, y Félix tenía un poco más de cuatro meses en Francia, para empezar ¿por qué los conocía?

\- Mari, déjame entender – dijo Nino divertido al ver la escena – ¿Félix llama tío a tus tíos, y primas a tuuuus primas?, ¡vaya sí que van enserio he!

\- - Si realmente, Félix ha hechizado a mi familia, pero con el tío Gerard tienen algo realmente especial – contesto la pelinegra con sarcasmo.

\- Pero ¿Cómo paso esto?, si apenas tienen una semana saliendo oficialmente, semana que estuvo convaleciente y tiene muy poco tiempo viviendo en Francia, ¿cómo conoce tanto a tu familia Marinette? – pregunto Adrien incrédulo y con genuina curiosidad, mientras la chica palidecía ante el comentario.

\- - ¿He?, bueno es que, lo que pasa … - balbuceaba, sin encontrar algo que decir, ¿Cómo decirle que estuvo viviendo en su casa con ella y con sus padres desde que se fue de la suya? ¿Cómo decirle que la había acompañado a su reunión familiar, y que los había conquistado con su peculiar encanto? ¿Cómo explicarle que acompañaba a su papá a llevar entregas con su tío Gerard y a veces se quedaban a charlar?

Para su buena suerte irrumpió Tom, saludando a Félix con el mismo entusiasmo que el tío Gerard.

\- ¡Félix! – dijo Tom dando un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda del joven. - ¿Cómo te ha ido con ese asunto? Bueno, bueno después me contarás – musito Tom, al ver que había sido indiscreto.

¡Un momento! ¿Cuál asunto? Se preguntaba Marinette incrédula de que tuviera "asuntos" de los cuales su padre supiera y ella no.

Finalmente llego a donde estaban sus compañeros de clases, los saludo amablemente, incrédulo de ver a Adrien.

\- ¡Hola Adrien! No pensé que te gustaran estas cosas. - Adrien rodo los ojos al escuchar esa frase nuevamente, ¡por Dios!

Félix volteo a ver a Marinette con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, para darle un discreto beso en los labios, mientras Alya los veía con ternura y una pequeña risa cómplice salía de sus labios, Adrien prefería voltear a otro lado.

\- ¡Al fin! Puedo saludar a mi Chica – musito Félix mientras daba pequeños besos en los labios y mejillas de la pelinegra, mientras ella reía.

Separándose de ella un momento se dirigió a las bolsas que había traído, saco una botella de vino, tres six de cerveza y una pequeña caja, se dirigió a los estantes por copas y el sacacorchos.

\- ¡Tom, he traído de tu vino favorito!, - dijo el joven mientras sacaba el corcho de la botella, y comenzaba a servir unas copas.

\- Muchas gracias muchacho.

\- Prima Marie, Sabine, ¿les apetece una copa?, - pregunto el rubio, mientras las dos mujeres asentían con la cabeza, y Sabine acercaba los bocadillos, que habían preparado

\- Tío Gerard he traído cerveza, ¿Quieres una o prefieres vino?

\- Cerveza, ¡por favor!, - el tío Gerard había vivido varios años en Inglaterra, y había desarrollado gustos muy propios de los Ingleses, como preferir la cerveza sobre el vino, tal vez por eso se llevaba tan bien con Félix.

\- ¿Y ustedes que tomara? Pregunto Félix a sus compañeros, mientras servía una cerveza para el tío Gerard y una para él.

Alya, Nino y Marinette pidieron jugo.

\- Yo quiero una cerveza – dijo Adrien con decisión, mientras Marinette, Félix, Alya y Nino lo voltearon a ver como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, sorprendidos.

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia, quisiera tener mas tiempo para escribir pero me es imposible sacarle mas horas al día, agradezco infinitamente que sigan mi historia, sus reviews me dan muchos animos y me comprometen a terminarla.**

 **Gracias sofihikarichan, muchas gracias por tu review, Sol cuando me da tiempo aprovecho para seguir y seguir, con la historia. Litmus- girl me da muchos animos que te guste, y lo siento por la comida :3. Danita - inu al fin lo sabe Félix. princesssakura hay algo de eso. ;P**


	18. El mal humor de Felix

**_La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro_**

Félix no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona, mientras le pasaba una lata de cerveza a Adrien.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Aquí tienes – para luego abrirse una lata él y llevársela a los labios, dando un gran trago al líquido ámbar y emitir un sonido refrescante que venía desde el fondo de su pecho.

\- Adrien, no creo que sea conveniente que bebas – replicó Marinette con una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación en el rostro.

¡Vamos! Algún día tenía que beber, además nadie lo está obligando, ¡será divertido! – farfullo Félix aún con la sonrisita sínica en los labios.

\- ¡Entonces, Yo también quiero una! – apuntó Nino con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Claro que no! – replicó Alya molesta– tienes que llevarme a casa y de ninguna manera permitiré que mis padres o mis hermanas te vean con aliento alcohólico.

\- ¡Ni modo hermano! – contesto Félix con fingida decepción.

Adrien abrió la lata con dificultad, y quiso hacer lo mismo dando un gran trago, pero las burbujas le picaron la garganta y el sabor amargo le escaldo la boca, casi logra escupirla, pero haciendo fuerza de toda su voluntad la trago, pensando "¿Cómo les puede gustar estó? ¡Sabe horrible!" pero no dijo nada, pues no quería ser grosero e insultar a los que si estaban tomando cerveza.

Con mucha dificultad logro terminársela, y ya sentía algo adormecida la lengua, suspiro de alivio porque al fin lo había logrado, pero cuando alzó la vista, el tío Gerald le había destapado otra, Félix escupió un pequeño trago de cerveza al ver la cara de sufrimiento y consternación que había hecho Adrien, mientras Marinette le lanzaba una mirada en reproche y enfado.

El partido avanzaba y los ánimos de todos subían y bajaban, con cada acercamiento a la portería, Adrien no entendía nada de futbol, pero le encantaba estar ahí uniéndose a los gritos y vítores que retumbaban en el pequeño departamento, canciones y porras a los equipos, el tío Gerard y Félix contra todos los demás.

Las charolas con botanas y panecillos pasaban de unas manos a otras, latas de cerveza y copas de vino recorrían la habitación.

El tío Gerard y Tom tenían la cara totalmente roja por la embriaguez, Félix estaba cantando demasiado animado y contento para su usual carácter, y Adrien gritaba "¡Vamos, vamos avanecen yardas, metan touchdown"

\- ¡No, no! primo te has equivocado de deporte – le dijo Félix ya con torpeza en la boca y demasiado amable.

\- ¿Pord que? ¿Qué no essss futbol?

\- SSSii pero ese esss americano este esss ssssoccer, aquí se meten golesss – Contesto el joven rubio mientras ejemplificaba con el pie el hacer una patada para gol, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Adrien intento levantarlo, pero fue en vano, pues él también se fue para adelante y cayó encima de su primo.

Alya y Nino no podían con la risa, por supuesto la morena estaba grabando todo con su celular, y Marinette solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con preocupación.

Finalmente como pudo Adrien llego a gatas al sillón, cuando se logró sentar el tío Gerard lo abrazó, y comenzó a cantar "la marsellesa" con lágrimas en los ojos, después de la primera estrofa, también Tóm lo estaba cantando y Marie, Nino y Alya se les unieron solo por el momento, Félix logro levantarse y sentarse en un taburete de la cocina, mientras Sabine le hizo un café bien cargado.

El partido terminó, quien gano o quien perdió fu irrelevante en ese momento, siguieron platicando de anécdotas familiares y recuerdos que ocasionaban carcajadas entre los presentes, varias anécdotas ya involucraban a Félix.

Finalmente Marie se despidió llevando al tío Gerard casi por la fuerza, Sabine ayudo a Tom a llegar a su habitación, Félix estaba un poco más repuesto gracias al café, pero aun trastabillaba al hablar.

\- ¡Creo que tenemos un problema!– Dijo Alya mientras miraba a Adrien totalmente dormido en el sillón.

\- ¡No podemos llevarlo a su casa! Su padre nos matará.- mascullo Nino con preocupación.

\- Lo mejor será que se quede aquí. – confirmo Marinette ante los temores de todos.

\- Pero su padre lo buscará ¿Qué haremos? – dijo Nino preocupado, y como si lo hubiera invocado, comenzó a sonar el celular de Adrien. El nombre en la pantalla confirmo todos sus temores.

Marinette se acercó a Félix, quien estaba desparramado en el sillón individual, aún con la taza de café en la mano, se inclinó para estar a su altura.

\- Félix, necesitamos que hables con tu tío, que le digas que no se preocupe que Adrien se quedará contigo, que se ha quedado dormido y no quieres despertarlo.

\- Ok – contesto el joven demasiado tranquilo y obediente, lo que a la joven franco china hizó desconfianza.

\- Félix, tienes que tratar de hablar normal, su padre no debe saber que están ebrios, ¿entendido?, - le repitió Marinette por tercera ocasión, mientras el rubio asintió con la cabeza. Algo no le gustaba de su actitud.

Volvió a sonar el celular

\- Es tu tío – dijo Alya mientras pasaba el celular a Félix, quién lo tomo aun desgarbado en el sillón.

\- ¡Hellooooooo! – contesto el joven mientras sus amigos se lamentaban y Marinette novia los labios ¡Habla normal!

\- _¿Quién habla?, ¿dónde está Adrien?_

\- Soy tu sobrino favorito, y Adrien esta indispuestoouu.

\- _¿Cómo que esta indispuesto?¿qué le has hecho?_

\- Estamos ebrios, solo que él está un poco más ebrio que Yo, pero no te preocupes nos quedaremos en casa de unos amigos, está bien y seguro, no estamos en un bar o en un burdel, así que no te preocupes – Contesto Félix mientras Marinette y los demás lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos totalmente sorprendidos, de que haya hecho exactamente lo contrario a lo que le pidieron que hiciera.

\- _¡Pero como te atreves! Quiero a mi hijo inmediatamente en casa._

\- Tío no te azotes, es su primera borrachera y tiene dieciocho, ¿no querrás que vayamos por las calles de París totalmente ebrios verdad?

\- _Dime dónde están, mandare al chofer por él._

\- Mmmmm creo que no va hacer posible…. – tomo un sorbo a su café – tengo una amiga que tomo video de nuestra pequeña aventura y si vienes por él tal vez no pueda convencerla de que no suba eso a las redes sociales. No creo que sea conveniente para la imagen de Adrien.

\- _¡Félix! Eres un cínico._

\- Sabes, dicen que me parezco mucho a ti. Mañana lo llevaré a la mansión a primera hora, y espero no haya "castigos" pues tal vez no pueda convencer a mi amiga.

Colgó el teléfono y lo arrojo sobre la mesita de la sala, la cara de sorpresa de Marinette, cambió por una de enfado y reproche.

\- ¡Wow! No lo puedo creer, ¡Acabo de ver negociar a la mafia! – exclamo Nino con emoción, pues sin duda la actitud de Félix había sido como la del padrino.

\- Será mejor que también nosotros nos vayamos Nino – dijo Alya nerviosa al ver como subía el enojo de su amiga.

Cuando al fin se retiraron la sombra de Marinette cubrió la taza de café que estaba tomando, alzó la vista y juraría que podía ver las chispas de furia saliendo de los ojos de Marinette.

\- ¿qué? – pregunto Félix con inocencia.

\- Hiciste exactamente lo contrario a lo que te pedí.

\- Pero igual funciono – dijo con desgano.

\- Pero meterás a Adrien en problemas.

\- Es adolescente, tiene que meterse en problemas…. Imagínate si no, entraría a ciegas al mundo

\- ¿por qué te gusta tanto enfrentar a tu tío?

\- Eso no es verdad

\- Claro que lo es.

Félix dio un gran suspiro y jalo a Marintte hacia su regazo, logrando sentarla de mala gana.

\- Sabes, tu familia es genial. Tu familia ríen juntos, comen juntos, beben juntos. Solo quisiera que Adrien y Yo tuviéramos un poco de eso, pero nuestra única familia es Gabriel Agreste, y el solo sabe de reglas, etiqueta e imagen pública… No puedo soportarlo, Adrien no tiene permitido cometer errores, tiene que ser el hijo perfecto en un mundo imperfecto. – Soltó el joven con melancolía mientras abrazaba a su chica por la cintura y ella le acariciaba el cabello comprendiendo su postura.

\- ¡lo siento tanto!

\- No lo sientas por mí yo ya lo tengo desde que te conocí, y ni creas que te voy a dejar ir – sonrió mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

Con dificultad metieron a Adrien en el cuarto de invitados donde había dormido Félix, le puso una de sus pijamas que tenía en casa de los cheng, y por supuesto se negó a irse a su departamento si su primo se quedaba ahí, así que también se puso se pijama que tenía ahí por las veces que se quedaba y se dispuso a ir a dormir junto a Marinette, aunque esta vez realmente solo durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente Adrien se despertó con un sonoro dolor de cabeza, la boca seca y un terrible dolor en el cuello, miro alrededor pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, ni la ropa que tenía puesta y comenzó a preocuparse, salió despavorido pero reconoció la pequeña sala de estar donde había estado el día anterior, camino hacia la pequeña cocina y vio a Félix en pijama poniendo café pero cuando volteo a ver a Marinette pensó que aún estaba soñando, ella estaba haciendo panqueques, y aun llevaba su pijama un delicado conjunto rosa de short y una delicada batita de tirantes, con un listón por debajo del busto que se unía en el centro con un delicado y coqueto moño, no era para considerarse sexy, se veía incluso un poco infantil, pero el ver las largas piernas de marinette, su cabello alborotado y suelto y la curvatura de sus senos en esa delicada tela, y lo peor el pequeño botón de sus pezones que resaltaba sobre la tela, hizo que no pudiera apartar la vista ni un minuto de ella, podría jurar que estaba babeando.

\- ¡Oh te has despertado! – dijo Marinette sin aparatar su labor de los panqueques, pero Adrien estaba tan absorto en la imagen, pensó en que era lo más provocativo que había visto nunca.

Félix que se dio cuenta de ello, se interpuso entre ellos para cubrir la imagen de ella con su cuerpo, pero pudo notar que Adrien se había puesto duro, cosa que le enfureció de sobremanera, tuvo que contener toda su paciencia para que Marinette no se diera cuenta.

\- ¿has dormido bien? – pregunto Félix apretando los dientes. +

\- Sí, sí creo que sí – trato de responder saliendo de su ensoñación mientras Félix se acercaba a él – sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

\- Creo que deberías ir al baño – dijo Felix señalando con la cabeza su erección bastante notoria - Si sigues mirando a mi novia de esa manera te dolerá algo más que la cabeza- le susurro muy cerca de la oreja mientras lo tomaba por los hombros para voltearlo y dirigirlo hacia el baño, lo metió y cerró la puerta.

Adrien estaba tan ensimismado que no había notado la reacción de su cuerpo, no entendía porque Félix le había dicho eso hasta que su pequeño Kwami lo hizo notar.

\- ¿No qué solo vez a Marinette como una amiga? – dijo la pequeña criatura suspicazmente.

\- ¡Así es Plagg!, ¿Por qué siempre debo estártelo confirmando? – dijo Adrien un poco molesto.

\- Creo que deberías confirmárselo a tu cuerpo, no a mí. – Refunfuño su amigo mientras flotaba con los bracitos cruzados mirando hacia la parte baja de Adrien.

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas, "no, no puede ser él siempre la había visto como una amiga, ¿Por qué ahora?". Tomo una ducha y se volvió a poner su misma ropa.

Cuando volvió a salir del baño Félix era el que estaba terminando de preparar los panqueques, Marinette no estaba a la vista, aun así no se atrevía a verlo a la cara.

\- ¿tu, tu también te quedaste aquí? – pregunto Adrien tímidamente.

\- ¡no, me gusta salir en pijama! – contesto Félix con sarcasmo y muy malhumorado, en ese momento Marinette bajo ya con su ropa de salir, con una blusa de tirantes.

\- Creo que hace frío, deberías ponerte una chaqueta dijo Félix mirando a Adrien con las manos cruzadas.

\- ¡Pero estas loco! Estamos a más de 25 °C

Adrien ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear a verla, estaba avergonzado, temía que le pasara lo mismo otra vez y que Félix lo matará.

Después de que su primo se enfrentara a su padre una vez más, Adrien se encerró en su cuarto, pensando que después de lo de ayer su padre lo castigaría de por vida, se dejo caer en su cama, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente apareció en su mente aquella visión de Marinette en su pequeña pijama, se puso de pie sobresaltado con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamo precipitado.

\- ¿Qué sucede, chico?¿has tenido una pesadilla? – pregunto su kuami nervioso.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡Sí! - se levantó dando vueltas con las manos en la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que le estaba pasando. ¿por qué?¿por qué de pronto notó que era bella?¿por qué ahora que ella estaba con Felix?

\- Bueno decídete, ¿sí o no?.

\- No es nada Plagg solo necesito pensar un poco y creo que saltar sobre las calles de París podría ayudarme –

Se transformó en Chat Noir y salió a correr por los tejados de París, esperando que la brisa le despejara la mente, paso por la torre Effel, por el puente de las artes, y el museo de Louvre, y sin pensar termino en el techo de Marinette. ¿Por qué había llegado ahí?¿Por qué no había podido sacar su sonrisa de su mente, ni la profundidad de sus ojos azules?

Se asomó por la ventana, solo quería verla por un momento más, ella estaba acomodando trozos de tela sobre un maniquí, tan concentrada y absorta era tan dedicada y apasionada con lo que le gustaba, que un dolor en su pecho se instaló una vez más. Dio un gran suspiro y se fue.

Al siguiente día en el colegio Francoise Dupont las burlas de Nino y Alya no se hicieron esperar, para que después recordaran a su padre.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con el viejo? – dijo Nino preocupado.

\- No tan mal, aun estoy aquí, pensé que no permitiría que siguiera viniendo a la escuela, pero tuvo una discusión con Félix como es su costumbre de ambos, y supongo que como ésta cerca la graduación.

A lo lejos pudo ver como atravesaban la calle Félix y Marinette tomados de la mano, parecía que discutían por algo pero en cuanto vieron a sus amigos, Marinette sonrió Adrien sentía que esa sonrisa había iluminado aún más el lugar, Félix solo asintió con la cabeza, era demasiado pedir para él una sonrisa, pero en cuanto vio a Adrien sin quitar la vista de su hermosa novia, un ráfaga de furia subió desde sus pies, jalo la mano de Marinette hacia dentro de la escuela.

\- ¡Vamos! Es tarde – murmuro, para inmediatamente pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica, en un gesto protector y de propiedad volteando de reojo a ver a Adrien.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Alya con asombro – Si las miradas mataran, ten por seguro que esa te habría fulminado Adrien.

\- ¿Qué?, no, no lo sé, yo creo fue por la discusión con mi padre. – titubeo Adrien en decir.

Durante el resto del día cada vez le era más difícil a Adrien quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven Franco – china, buscaba cualquier pretexto para hablarle, pedirle algo prestado o preguntarle cualquier tontería, al mismo tiempo el mal humor de Félix aumentaba al notarlo, era el único que notaba lo absorto que estaba el joven modelo con su novia, de igual manera Alya era la única que notaba la tensión de Félix con Adrien.

\- ¡Esto es interesante! – murmuro Alya con suspicacia, cuando Adrien volteo a pedirle una pluma a su amiga por enésima vez, y escuchar como Félix rompía otro lápiz al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Marinette curiosa.

\- ¡que tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes! Porque no nos reunimos en la biblioteca después de clases.

\- Me parece una gran idea Alya – contesto Adrien entusiasmado.

\- ¡A mí no! - farfullo Félix enfadado recargando el lápiz demasiado rompiendo la punta nuevamente.

\- Si va Adrinkis, yo también voy – exclamo Chloé con sus voz chillona al otro lado del salón

\- Bueno creo ésta decidido iremos a la biblioteca después de clases.

Todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, los últimos en llegar fueron Marinette y Félix, y nuevamente parecía que venían discutiendo por algo.

\- De verdad, no sé lo que te sucede el día de hoy – recrimino Marinette en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¡Ese chico te estaba mirando de más! – murmuro Félix tomando asiento enfrente de Marinette y sacaba sus cuadernos y libros de mala gana.

\- No era necesario que fueras tan grosero. Cuando te portas así siento que salgo con la versión masculina de Chloé.

\- ¡Oyeeee! No me compares con este barbaján – chillo Chloe molesta.

\- ¡Lo siento Cariño, todo viene incluido en el paquete! – contesto Félix con sarcasmo, mientras Alya y Nino reian.

Marinette se quedó pensando un momento, con las manos en su mochila, Félix se metía en su libro de mala gana. No entendía porque el mal humor de su novio había ido en aumento, pero de pronto tuvo una idea.

\- Sabes creo que mejor me iré a casa – murmuro la chica con una extraña sonrisa sardónica en los labios, pero el joven rubio ni siquiera la miró, había decidido enterrar su cabeza en el libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Como desees. – refunfuño

\- Me parece que el día de hoy te has portado muy mal. Has sido un niño muuuy malo – había algo que no concordaba, en lo que decía y en como lo decía, lo estaba regañando pero se escuchaba endemoniadamente sexy. En ese momento todos los sentidos de Félix se pusieron en alerta irguiéndose en su asiento como un resorte, mirándola de frente, como esa sonrisita iluminaba su cara y su ceja alzada lo invitaba a ir con ella. Tomo su mochila y se dirigió hacia la salida, se paró en la puerta y volvió a dirigir esa mirada a su novio, mientras todos los presentes veían la reacción de Félix, quien tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar con una sonrisa igual, y metiendo todo lo que había sacado, torpemente y con prisa.

\- Cof, cof, yo… yo … también tengo que irme, recordé que tengo algo que hacer. Se levantó tropezando con las sillas, casi corriendo atrás de ella, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Alya estaba más sonrojada que ellos, Nino tenía una risita burlona en los labios, Chloe había fruncido el ceño con asco, y Adrien simplemente no había entendido nada.

\- ¡Que pervertidos! – dijo Chloé con desagrado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – contesto Adrien confundido.

\- ¡Por Dios hermano!, todos lo hemos entendido – le dijo Nino frustrado.

\- ¡Ha sido muy malo y va a recibir su castigo! – Le susurro Alya con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Que suerte tiene! Yo también quiero ser castigado así – comento nuevamente el moreno.

\- Si no pasas este examen, tu castigo será otro – amenazo su novia con seriedad.

\- ¡hay no! No se refieren a…. No, no puede ser, Mary no sería capaz, llevan muy poco saliendo. Murmuro el joven rubio con un dolor profundo en el pecho.

\- ¡Oh claro! Si no fuera porque cuando Félix no se queda con Marinette ella se queda en su departamento, yo también lo dudaría, pero no creo que se queden a jugar videojuegos, estando tan enamorados – Nino sintió un terrible golpe en su pierna, se le fue la boca de más, pues Alya se lo había confiado esta situación.

\- ¡Nino! – grito su novia ganándose una amonestación de la bibliotecaria.

\- ¡lo siento cariño! – contesto el joven DJ tratando de calmar a su novia, de pronto Adrien recordó que en la casa de Marinette Félix tenía su propia pijama, y también se había quedado pero ¿en dónde? La casa no tenía más habitaciones. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas haciendo todas sus conjeturas, hasta que un sonido sordo irrumpió en la sala, el joven modelo se había desmayado.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que aún siguen esta historia, disculpen la tardanza, se me metió otra historia en la cabeza, se me acabo la inspiración para esto, pero sobre todo ¡no había tenido tiempo! tengo dos hijos que absorben todo mi tiempo libre que me queda después del trabajo, que no es gran cosa. Pero prometo que la terminaré, les mando un gran abrazo y beso.**


	19. Chapter 19 El castigo

**_La serie "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y a su excelente equipo creativo. Hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._**

Félix seguía muy de cerca a Marinette pero sin permitirse alcanzarla, esa clara invitación en la biblioteca era algo que el no podía rechazar, miró como dio vuelta en la esquina, y se inquieto aún más, tal parecía que se dirigía a su departamento, la miró entrar en el edificio, tomo aire y trato de caminar a paso lento y calmado, aunque la ansiedad lo estaba matando.

Cuando llego a la entrada del departamento, se dio cuenta que no traía las llaves en sus bolsas, entonces la calma se fue al carajo, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en sus bolsillos, para proseguir en su mochila, vació todas su cosas al suelo sin encontrar la maldita llave, con resignación y molestia puso sus manos en su cintura, es entonces cuando puede sentir las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Estaba tan nervioso, ¿por qué? se preguntaba una y otra vez, no es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes ... y muchas veces, ¿por que se sentía tan ansioso? ¿Cómo podía ponerlo tan ansioso ante la expectativa?, era esa actitud que había tomado, era la promesa de un "castigo", ¡Diablos! no se sabia masoquista, que rayos le pasaba.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, en cuanto la miró se quedo sin aliento, sus piernas comenzarón a temblar, estaba sentada sobre la mesa solo llevaba puesta una de sus camisas, blanca de seda y manga larga, los botones a medio abrochar, y las mangas un poco dobladas, el hecho de que le quedara enorme, no la hacia ver menos sexy, con una de sus piernas sobre una silla y la otra en el piso, la abertura de la camisa dejaba ver la curvatura de sus pechos, pero la delicada seda que caía sobre su piel, permitía apreciar, la protuberancia de sus pezones, que ya podía percibir duros y erectos, llevaba unos lentes que el solía guardar en su mesita de noche, y una regla en la mano, trago saliva cuando ella palmeo la regla sobre su mano.

\- ¡Me parece que hoy te has portado muy mal...! - susurro Marinette mientras se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba lentamente hacia él, aún palmeando la regla sobre su mano.

\- ¡Has sido grosero y malhumorado todo el día!... pero sobre todo, has discutido mucho con tu hermosa novia el día de hoy... y además de eso, no has dejado que ella estudie para los exámenes finales - chasqueo los labios en desaprobación, y camino hacia atrás de él para retirarle la mochila, lo tomo desde atrás sus manos se movieron alrededor de su cintura para tomarle el cinturón y desabrochar lo, Félix estaba atónito, simplemente no se podía mover, ni sabia que decir. Ella caminó lentamente, acariciando la piel cerca de su cintura, cuando estuvo frente a él, de un solo tirón le quito el cinturón para después pasarlo por su cuello como un correa la cual jalo para que el caminara hasta la silla que estaba frente a la mesa, de un tirón hacia abajo le hizo sentar en la silla para después quitarla de su cuello y ponerla a un lado. Ella se sentó en la mesa frente a él y abrió las piernas colocando los pies a cada lado de la silla, dejando ver su coqueta ropa interior, unas bragas en color blanco, con un delicado volado de encaje en rosa pálido, que el joven rubio podía apreciar muy bien desde su posición.

Félix levanto su mano para acariciar su pantorrilla, pero en cuanto sus dedos rosaron la delicada piel de la muchacha, recibió un golpe con la regla, haciéndolo gruñir del dolor.

\- No, no, no, nada de tocar. ¿No te he dicho que estas castigado?, Félix aparto la mano y miro hacia otro lado, ¿cómo esto lo podía tener tan duro?

La chica noto la protuberancia que se notaba por encima de su pantalón, no pudo evitar tragar saliva, y escandalizarse por dentro por ello, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan pervertida?

movió sus piernas hacia él, con los dedos de sus pies acaricio su miembro por encima del pantalón, Félix no podía más, quería abalanzarse sobre ella sin mas premura, pero en cuanto intento tocarla de nuevo recibió otro golpe con la regla en la mano.

-¡Oh diablos, Marinette! ¡me dolió! - se quejo el joven, más por el dolor, no podía creer que eso lo estuviera excitando tanto.

\- Es que no has entendido, nada de tocar hoy, así que mejor usaremos esto. - Marinette tomo el cinturón que había puesto en la mesa, se levantó y caminó atrás de él para atarle las manos, por detrás de la mesa.

\- ¡Cariño! ¿no crees que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos? - farfullo el joven, con un tremendo sonrojo en la cara, y a pesar de haber dicho eso, se había comportado muy obediente mientras la chica lo ataba.

\- ¡No!, mereces el castigo, tengo que educarte por tu mal comportamiento - contesto mientras desde a tras acariciaba sus brazos y se inclinaba para dar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello hombros y oreja, paso nuevamente al frente para volverse a sentar enfrente de él sobre la mesa. Recargo sus manos por detrás, con sus pies empezó acariciar sus piernas des de la rodilla hasta la entrepierna, con mucha calma, mientras Félix comenzaba a sudar frío, cada minuto se agitaba más, si eso era posible. Finalmente llego a su miembro rosando sus dedos sobre el, se mordió los labios del antojo, esa imagen tan deliciosa, Félix atado a una silla totalmente duro, por sobre encima de la ropa, sintió como una oleada de calor le subía desde los pies hasta sus pechos, sus pezones se tensaban.

Trato de controlarse para hacer más larga la tortura, aunque implicara torturarse ella misma también, se puso de pie para después sentarse a horcajadas encima de él, y comenzar a desabotonar muy despacio los botones de la camisa, mientras iba derramando besos y caricias sobre la piel que quedaba al descubierto, finalmente lego al cremallera del pantalón, lentamente la bajo mientras miraba al joven con una sonrisa indescriptible, ¿excitación o maldad? o tal vez ambas.

\- Sabes cariño, creo que sería mejor si me sueltas. - bufaba el joven con la respiración entre cortada, ya no podía más quería tirarla sobre la mesa y estar dentro de ella lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo esos no eran sus planes, lo saco lentamente y comenzó a palparlo para después lamerlo y chuparlo sin dejar de mirar al joven a los ojos. Félix se quedo sin respiración por unos segundos y tuvo que apartar la vista hacia otro lado, de lo contrario no podría contenerse más, intento introducirlo todo en su boca, para succionar sin contemplación, cuando estaba a punto de correrse ella simplemente se aparto.

\- No, no, aún no, sigues castigado - se levanto, se quitó las bragas y se sentó encima de él colocando sus nalgas sobre su erección, dando caricias con esa parte tan delicada de su cuerpo mientras sus manos estaban sobre la mesa.

\- Insisto, deberías soltarme - volvió a decir el joven con un hilo de voz, volvió a ponerse enfrente de él y con su ayuda logro bajarle el pantalón y la ropa interior, pero aún no le dio el placer que el buscaba, se sentó nuevamente en la mesa puso las piernas a los lados de las rodillas de Félix como en un principio, solo que ahora no tenia la vista de sus lindas bragas, ahora tenia la vista de su hermosa intimidad ardiente, húmeda y lista para recibirlo, el joven se comenzó a inquietar y aunque antes no había intentado desatarse, esta vez movía las manos con furia tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, mientras ella daba un espectáculo desabotonándose la camisa muy lentamente dejando al final ver sus preciosos pechos ya duros y erectos. Recargo sus manos sobre la mesa, dejando que Félix admirara la hermosa estampa de su desnudes y ansiedad por unos momentos, entretanto el joven rubio intentaba con mas desesperación desatarse, lo tenía al límite.

Se acerco para besarle, esos besos se convirtieron en pequeñas succiones por todo su dorso y su pecho, hasta que finalmente se levanto para enterrarse en él, un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción salió desde dentro del joven rubio, mientras trataba de aferrarse a un pensamiento para no llegar a termino antes de lo deseado. Marinette comenzó a moverse de manera rítmica y cadenciosa, como si su cuerpo hubiera conocido ese compás toda la vida, cada vez mas y mas rápido.

\- ¡Cariño, por favor, ya no puedo más! suplicaba Félix, no quería llegar antes que ella, pero en verdad el ya no podía más, había sido demasiada tortura psicológica, previa. Al fin el cuerpo de su chica se tenso, pudo sentir como su piel se encrespo ante las sensaciones de haber alcanzado y clímax, y sin poder contenerse más él también lo dejo ir, sus piernas se humedecieron con el delicado humor de ella, quien lo abrazo por el cuello para luego acariciar su cabello, y darle un apasionado beso.

Después de unos minutos, ya habían calmado la euforia del momento, Marinette se levanto y tomo la camisa para volver a ponérsela.

\- ¡Ahora si podrías soltarme! - farfullo Félix.

\- ¡No! sigues castigado - por primera vez si había preocupación en el rostro de Félix. - ¡Solo estaba bromeando! - soltó la chica con una risa socarrona al ver su rostro desencajado.

\- ¡ Oh diablos! - soltó Marinette al notar las marcas de Félix en las manos por haber tratado de soltarse. - lo siento tanto, dijo con preocupación mientras el joven frotaba sus muñecas.

\- Puedo soportarlo, no tengo inconveniente en que lo hagas otras vez - musito el joven mientras la tomaba por las nalgas y la subía a su cintura para llevarla a la habitación. - pero esta vez en cama, por favor...

 **Creo que ahora si me pase, mi nariz aún esta sangrando, es corto pero es la mejor forma de poder darle continuidad a esta historia un poco rápido, confio les guste y espero sus review.**


	20. Aprovechado

**Disclaimer, los personajes de Miraculous Laidybug no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro** **solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **HOLA, VUELVO A SUBIR EL CAPITULO POR QUE ME DOY CUENTA QUE NO SE GUARDO GRAN PARTE DEL CAPITULO.**

Adrien despertó sobresaltado en la enfermería de la escuela, desubicado y con un mal sabor de boca.

-¡Viejo! Tranquilo, todo está bien - murmuraba Nino para intentar calmar a su amigo.

\- Adrinkis, ¿como te sientes? - murmuraba Chloe preocupada

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, ¿qué pasó?

\- Estábamos en la Biblioteca y te desmayaste, la enfermera dice que se te bajó la azúcar. - mencionó Nino

\- Deberías decir a tu padre que ya no te mande tanto trabajo...- continuó Chloe parloteando, mientras Alya callada en una esquina sospechaba lo sucedido aún sin dar crédito, ¿por qué? Por casi cuatro años su amiga persiguió a ese chico sin éxito y ahora que ya está con alguien más parece estar enamorado. En tanto Nino y Clhoe hablaban recomendandole que disminuyera su carga de trabajo, ya que iban a ser los exámenes finales y estaban apunto de graduarse. Adrien comenzó a recordar, Marinette se había ido con Félix, y las insinuaciones de sus amigos,amigos, trago profundo cuando escucho la voz de Alya.

\- Me adelanto a irme, Félix dejó su cuaderno y su libreta de álgebra, será mejor que la pase a dejar a casa de Marinette o no tendrá con que estudiar, y no se debe fiar de los apuntes de ella. - soltó una risita, pues su amiga no era buena en álgebra.

-Yo se la llevare a Félix - interrumpió Adrien ansioso

-Adrinkis no es recomendable que te esfuerces, deberías ir a tu casa a descansar

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Chloe, viejo deberías ir a tu casa - apoyo Nino sabiendo además que no debería ir justo en ese momento pues podría interrumpir algo.

\- No, no además el departamento de Félix esta más cerca, podría descansar ahí, hasta podría quedarme ahí, es mi primo. ¿No? - Alya alzó una ceja suspicazmente, sin creer a bien lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Tiene razón, puede quedarse con su primo. Si quiere ir, que vaya - musitó Alya con malicia

\- ¿No, no, quieres que te acompañe Adrinkis?

\- No es necesario, dije que me quedaré allá.

Sin más que decir se fueron todos y Adrien se dirijio a casa de Félix

Marinette y Félix se encontraban en la cama tratando de estudiar, cuando el joven se dio cuenta que no estaban sus libros.

El solo traía el pantalón de su pijama y ella traía solo la parte de arriba de la pijama del rubio. Pequeñas marcas rojas, y algunas ya violáceas adornaban su torso y parte de su cuello, por las mordidas y succiones que, hasta hace unos minutos había dado la joven Franco china.

\- Pues estudiemos con mis apuntes -

\- Eres buena en muchas cosas cariño, pero definitivamente el álgebra no es lo tuyo -

Marinette hizo un puchero que a Félix le pareció encantador, no pudo resistir ir a besarla nuevamente en la cama, cuando fue interrumpido por un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago de la chica.

\- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos pizza? Dijo Félix con una risita.

Pasados unos minutos el timbre sonó, el joven rubio se levanto rápidamente de la cama mientras Marinette le gritaba que no saliera así, que se pusiera una camisa.

Cuando abrió la puerta Adrien lo miraba desde el otro lado sorprendido de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en las marcas de su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo has podido aprovechar te así de ella? Farfullo Adrien negando con la cabeza en desaprobación

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?, si hubieras llegado hace 20 minutos habrías visto que fue al revés. Contestó Félix con cinismo con un gesto socarron en los labios.

-¡Basta Félix! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No te permito que...

\- No yo no te permito a ti, que sigas diciendo que me aprovecho de ella cada vez que la toco, es mi novia, la amo y la respeto como mujer, y disfrutamos cada minuto que estamos juntos el uno del otro, eso no es aprovecharse, es amarse. No se que prejuicios ridículos te ha enseñado el tío Gabriel.

\- ¿Cómo no puede ser que no te estés aprovechando de ella si tiene menos de un año que la conoces y ya... Ya... Hacen esto? - reclamo indignado

\- Que Yo no sea un imbécil que me haya tomado cuatro años darme cuenta que me gusta, no quiere decir que vale menos mi amor.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Adrien avergonzado negando con la cabeza, si lo dices por mi, esta equivocado a mi me gusta otra chica.

-¡Vaya! Eres más imbécil de lo que pensé ¿crees que no he visto como la miras? ¿La reacción de tu cuerpo esa mañana no fue por ella?, Además dime algo ¿si no te gusta que haces aquí, defendiendo su honor?

\- Es mi amiga y me preocupa.

\- ¿no te veo defendiendo a Alya de Nino?

\- Es diferente, Nino... Nino es... ellos se conocen desde hace muchos años, han sido novios desde que tenemos 14 años.

\- Posiblemente si la hubiera conocido a los 14, también desde entonces sería mi novia. Y para estas fechas ya estaríamos planeando la boda.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

\- ¡ Oh tal vez...¿eso es lo que necesitas para que estés tranquilo?, para que no pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ella. ¿Y si le propongo matrimonio de una vez? solo esperaríamos un par de meses para que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad en este país y pueda contraer nupcias. - Farfullo Félix en un tono pensativo, tan serio que Adrien se asusto ante tal seriedad no sonaba con su usual tono de sarcasmo.

\- ¡Estas loco!, ella no te aceptaría, es demasiado joven.

\- ¡Lo ves!, es ella la que se aprovecha de mi, después que le entregue mi cuerpo no se casaría conmigo. - musitó Félix mientras se dirigía a su refrigerador para sacar una cerveza, con una risita socarrona en los labios- ¿gustas una?

Adrien estaba perdiendo la paciencia tomo aire y se agarro la cabeza como tratando de acomodar sus ideas. - No puedes tomarme en serio ¿verdad?.

\- La vida es demasiado corta y con muchos verdaderos problemas que se deben tomar en serió, como para tomar esto enserio.- contesto Félix con un cierto tono melancolico en la voz, mientras tomaba un gran trago de cerveza.

\- Te estas burlando de mi...

\- ¡Eres divertido!. Pero aunque seas mi primo, aunque seas mi única familia, aunque te guste, no renunciare a ella - Murmuro en un tono amenazador con una sonrisa aterradora, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- no, no ... ami... ami me gusta Ladybug.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- A mi me gusta Ladybug - volvió a repetir para convencerse a sí mismo, mientras Félix lo miraba sorprendido. Adrien tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del departamento, tropezando con el repartidor de pizza.

Félix se quedo pensando con cierta compasión pensando que su primo se había enamorado de la misma chica dos veces. La mascara lo había deslumbrado, y nunca lo dejo ver a la chica real, hasta ahora que alguien mas la tenía en sus brazos, y que no pensaba dejarla ir.

El joven rubio pago al repartidor de pizza quien lo miraba de arriba a bajo, pasando por todas las marcas de su pecho, con una sonrisa picara en los labios, pues a quien había visto salir fue a Adrien, cuando Félix se cruzo con sus ojos se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¡Quédese con el cambio! - farfullo con voz gruesa.

\- Muchas gracias - contesto el repartidor con voz coqueta, - ... los viernes siempre es mi turno esta zona, - reitero el repartidor guiñándole un ojo. Félix cerro la puerta horrorizado, dando un gran suspiro de alivio.

\- Te dije que no salieras así... - murmuro Marinette desde la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios.

\- ¡ah! estabas ahí, ¿por qué no has venido a salvarme del acoso del repartidor de pizza?

\- Fue divertido - dijo entre risas, que se fueron convirtiendo en carcajadas - jajajaja y pensó que tú y Adrién jajajajaja - entré mas recordaba la situación más risa le daba, - espera que el cuente a Alya - balbuceaba sujetando su estomago sentándose en la silla, ya sin poder hablar.

\- No, no tu no contaras nada... no te daré pizza. - amenazo el joven al ver que ella no paraba de reír, se acerco lentamente agachandose a su altura. - o tal vez ahora tu seas la que merezca el castigo - murmuro muy cerca de su oído, poniendo un tierno beso en su nariz, logrando poner en alerta todos los sentidos de Marinette.

La chica dejo de reír, una oleada caliente atravesó su cuerpo ante tal insinuación, centrando nuevamente su atención en la comida que había llegado. El joven rubio sonrió con satisfacción, acerco unos platos y servilletas y saco dos bebidas del refrigerador, se sentó frente a ella y puso pizza en sus platos.

\- Entonces... ¿Escuchaste lo que hable con Adrien? - pregunto con cautela.

\- Sí, algo...

-¿ Y ?

\- Creo que esta en un poco confundido, no deberías ponerte celoso de él. ¿Por eso has estado de tan mal humor? ¿piensas que le gusto?

\- No pienso... estoy seguro.

\- ¡oh vamos!, durante cuatro años estuve declarándome y dándole detalles y jamás volteó a mirarme, y ahora piensas que de la nada le gusto.

\- ¿Que acaso no oíste que le gusta Ladybug?

\- Bueno, entonces supongo que solo lo deslumbro el disfraz, ¿cómo podría estar enamorado de Ladybug, nunca la ha tratado, solo han cruzado dos palabras con ella en un ataco de un akuma? solo la conoce por lo que dicen en las noticias de ella, como todo el mundo.

\- ¿y si conoce a Ladybug más que eso?¿Si él fuera CatNoir?

\- jajajajajaja, creo que eso sería imposible.

\- ¿por qué no? Es rubio, tienen más o menos la misma edad, es rubio y tiene ojos verdes.

\- bueno para empezar, CartNoir tiene los ojos verdes por los poderes de su miraculous, también tiene las pupilas verticales y no creo que el chico detrás de la mascara también las tenga, número dos la personalidad de ese gato socarrón es totalmente lo opuesto a la de tu primo y por último ¿crees que tu tío Gabriel no se daría cuenta que su hijo anda colgado en los tejados de París con lo controlado que lo tiene?

\- ¡Touche! - contesto Félix no muy convencido de las aseveraciones de Marinette aunque tenían su punto de lógica.

 **Muchas gracias y disculpen esta pequeña falla técnica, tuve que reescribir el capitulo, todo por las prisas.**


	21. Chapter 21 Mal presentimiento

**Disclaimer, los personajes de Ladybug no me pertenecen hago esto por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Nota: Por favor lean el capitulo anterior debido a un error no se subió completo la primera vez y ahorita lo volví a subir.**

Adrien camino sin rumbo por las calles de París, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Ahora pesaban las palabras de Alya "alguna vez te darás cuenta de la maravillosa chica que está enamorada de ti, y será demasiado tarde", pero aún tenía un rayo de esperanza, si tan solo conociera la identidad de su Lady, después de todo ella fue la primera chica de la que se enamoró.

Estaba decepcionado pero no culpaba a Marinette, ni a Félix finalmente eran dos personas buscando amor y lo habían encontrado el uno en el otro, aunque si sentía cierto recelo por el hecho de pensar que podría haber sido él quien estuviera con Marinette, un lagrima solitaria escurrió por su mejilla, ¿de decepción? ¿de impotencia? Posiblemente era de estupidez, de su propia estupidez.

Félix estaba harto, cada vez que tenía un momento para estar con su novia sonaba la alarma de akuma y Marinette tenía que salir corriendo de donde estuvieran, ya fuera en el cine, en una fiesta, incluso de las mismas clases, últimamente Hawmoth tenía mucho tiempo libre y mantenía muy ocupada a su novia, había notado que en los lugares donde coincidían con Adrien el también extrañamente desaparecía, lo que aumentaba su sospecha de que él podría ser Chat Noir, sabía que ese gato pulgoso estaba enamorado de Ladybug desde hace muchos años, si resultaba ser Adrién entonces también estaría enamorado de Marinette sería doble coincidencia y eso lo tenía más que ansioso. Además tenía otro temor en mente ¿si volvía aparecer Lila?, ella si podía herirla y poner en riesgo su vida, y eso le oprimía cada vez el más el pecho, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, una extraña coincidencia que al parecer se relacionaba con las líneas raras y oscuras que comenzaron a marcar su pecho y espalda.

Sabía que no podía hacer gran cosa para ayudar a su novia, pero también sabía que era bueno para deducir cosas, el estudio de su departamento parecía una estación de policía con el mapa de la ciudad y con las fotos de todos los que habían sido akumatizados, así como una especial de Hawmoth, cada vez que miraba la foto le resultaba un poco familiar pero no lograba saber por qué, hasta que un día platicando con su novia, le comento que llego a sospechar de Gabriel Agreste como el portador del miraculous de la mariposa; fue como una revelación, aunque Marinette le conto que ese mismo día Gabriel Agreste había sido akumatisado, el joven rubio no podía dejar de pensar que había algo sospechoso en ello, tendría que buscar la forma de "visitar" a su tío más seguido.

La fiesta de graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Marinette había estado preparando desde hace un tiempo no solo su vestido, también el de sus amigas lo que reducía aún más el tiempo que pasaba con Felix, había notado su malhumor, y más aún cuando eran las batallas y había estado con Chat Noir, era verdad que aun la cortejaba, pero era parte de su naturaleza, ella recordaba que había sido así inclusive en su forma civil.

No podía esperar para el baile, sería el fin de una hermosa etapa y el comienzo de otra igual de prometedora, pues Isabella Grecco la había recomendado para la mejor academia de diseño de modas de París, además gracias a la línea de ropa de parejas que diseño para ella, tenía una beca asegurada, y todo eso a lado del chico que ama, si pudieran atrapar a Hawmoth, todo sería perfecto.

Félix paso por ella para ir al escuela, como todos los días, el joven rubio sentía una molestia en el pecho, desde hace días pero esa mañana la punzada era más intensa, comenzaba a estar demasiado nervios, respiraba de vez en vez a profundidad y constantemente se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tratando de calmarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la franco – china preocupada.

\- No es nada

\- Pero te vez algo nervioso, por favor sea lo que sea puedes contármelo. – una pequeña sonrisa surco los labios de Félix. Respiro profundo

\- Me creerías si te dijera, que tengo un mal presentimiento. Murmuro tratando de ofrecerle una mirada reconfortante. – supongo que son tonterías mías.

\- ¿Por qué razón? ¿Temes no pasar los exámenes?

\- Ja, ja, ja por favor no digas tonterías.

\- A lo mejor estas ansioso por no haber decidido aún a que universidad asistir.

\- Si tal vez sea eso.

La clase siguió como siempre, después de unos momentos el cielo comenzó a nublarse, el viento comenzó alzar las hojas de los árboles, en un viento tan inusual, después de unos minutos el cielo era tan oscuro como la noche a pesar de ser mediodía, truenos comenzaron a iluminar el salón a través de las ventanas, Marinette volteo a mirar a Félix con desconcierto y mientras un sonoro trueno cimbraba las ventas de la escuela hasta romperlas.

El grito de pánico resonó de inmediato, todos comenzaron a correr despavoridos sin saber bien a bien a donde, o de qué estaban huyendo, los celulares de todos se activaron, las pantallas gigantes de las calles, las televisiones de las casas se prendieron solas, por desgracia una imagen conocida estaba visualizándose.

\- Espero me hayan extrañado, ciudadanos de París. – la voz como un rugido, sonó a través de las pantallas, la mujer con una sonrisa siniestra se dirigió a los ciudadanos de París.

Alya dejó caer su celular al piso y su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzó a temblar.

-¡Eeeeessss! Es … Darksoul – murmuro con dificultad, había un halo de sombrío y de terror en el ambiente, esto no era igual que siempre, esto no era un simple akuma.

En efecto era Lila, pero se veía tan diferente, no era el poder de un akuma, era algo mucho más poderoso y siniestro, en su cabeza llevaba una corono negra que semejaban ramas retorcidas, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, en su vestido negro llevaba una cauda negra que resplandecía en un color neón.

\- Antes de adueñarme de París, he venido a tomar venganza. – Farfullo tranquila y pausadamente, con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.

Los ojos de Félix se cruzaron con los de Marinette, en una suplica - ¡por favor no vayas! – pero ella sabía que había aceptado una responsabilidad y ahora no podía huir de ella, y con determinación corrió hacia la puerta, necesitaba no mirar atrás, ahora no debía dudar.

Pero antes de poder salir por la puerta del salón, unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron por detrás con desesperación.

\- ¡Esta bien!, no puedo evitar que vayas, pero no vayas sola. – pidió Félix en una súplica – Ve con el maestro Fu, pide ayuda de Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Be y todos los que puedas yo por mi parte haré lo mismo.

\- Tu no puedes ir, recuerda la última vez lo que paso te hirió y perdiste mucha sangre – volteo Marinette con asombro y preocupación.

\- ¡Cariño! Así como tú, haré lo que tengo que hacer.

\- No, no, no Félix debes prometerme que no te acercaras – rogo Marinette con angustia, el joven aprisiono en un profundo y apasionado beso.

\- Todo saldrá bien, tu eres mi Ladybug, tu eres mi milagro, - con una tenue sonrisa se alejo sin prometer nada.

 **Gracias a todos los que aún leen esta historia, una disculpa por no actualizar tan seguido, pero entramos a la recta final, solo que soy pésima narrando escenas de batalla y eso me ha tenido detenida, pues escribo algo y no me gusta como queda, lo borro y vuelvo a empezar.**

 **Me gustaría comentarles que el capítulo anterior lo volví a subir debido a que estaba incompleto, por alguna razón no se guardaron los últimos cambios, por favor leanlo si no lo leyeron completo, esta divertido.**


End file.
